Don't Change For Me, Cause I'll Never Change For You
by Theadosia57
Summary: The Bella who arrives to live with Charlie is nothing like people expected. She's anything but shy, she's graceful, stylish and outgoing. Her looks could stop traffic. How will the Cullens react to being last week's news?
1. Homecoming

**A/n: In the real world, Stalking is unacceptable and a little perverted, no matter who you are or how special you think you are xx Alexis**

* * *

Chief of Police Charlie Swan was really looking forward to his daughter Isabella coming to Forks to finish high school and at the same time, he was dreading it. She had changed so much since she stopped visiting him here each summer about age thirteen. Gone was the chubby, clumsy child everyone knew and in her place was a confident young woman. She really was the ugly duckling turned into a swan for the fairytale. He had no one but himself to blame, getting her into Self Defence classes run by Phoenix Police Dept. She lost her clumsiness, becoming graceful and kicked the butt of the puppy fat stage.

In fact, she had excelled in her classes and was now training to be a Self Defence instructor herself. This she was going to finish with Seattle Police Dept, once she got here. So with the training and the fitness came a toned, well-defined body and this was what worried her father the most. He envisioned a future where his jail would be overflowing with wannabe suitors. Not that she couldn't kick them all into touch if she wanted. But to top it all off his daughter was nice, kind and friendly. She saw the best in people and made friends with them easily, people gravitated to her, like satellites orbiting her, as if she was their sun.

As he waited for her plane to land, Charlie hoped Isabella, no Bella she preferred that, wouldn't be bored here in his little hometown. She was used to a bigger bustling community, her old school had more students than there were occupants in Forks and La Push combined! But she had wanted to come and he was really happy to have her home once more. He had been making an effort for her and not only had he redecorated her room, but had turned the basement into a gym for her as well. He didn't need to get her a car as she was having her own one shipped, so he used that money to set up the gym.

Fitness wasn't her only love, Bella read, played chess and enjoyed all sports equally. But fashion designing was something her mother had gotten her into and it had taken on a life of its own. Bella and Renee ran a small, up and coming fashion business called 'BelNee Designs'. Charlie had been worried about taking her away from that, but in this age of technology, it was no problem they told him. Just insisted he has a good secure internet connection for her at home, she was bringing her laptop and the state of the art computer would come with the car. There only other stipulation had been about security, which he'd sorted out first. Charlie knew when her plane had disembarked because several heads were turned watching the approach of the young woman who was his daughter.

As she yelled, "Daddy!" and ran towards him, his heart as always swelled and several men now averted their gaze upon seeing his police uniform. This was something he would never really get used too.

He wanted to arrest them all, _**"Bloody Perverts"**_ he mumbled to himself with his hand on his gun. Then she was in his arms and planting big sloppy kisses on his cheek and he knew he was blushing deeply. Bella was not afraid to show her emotions and her love for him was obvious for all to see.

As was their similarities, she had his hair and eye colour, nobody could understand how he was surprised by his daughter's beauty. She got her looks from his side of the family and Charlie was a good looking man behind that moustache. He had grown it many years ago to alleviate his baby face and kept it. The only thing Renee had added to their daughter's looks was the porcelain complexion which enhanced her dark eyes that much more. Bella looked as if she'd stepped off of a catwalk, rather than a plane after a long flight. Stunning was the adjective she incited in the people around her.

As they collected her belongings, Bella introduced him to a family she'd sat with on the plane. The little boy was impressed with his uniform and had gasped as they made it outside and saw she really would be riding in a cruiser like she'd told him. Bella sat him in the front and whispered to him,

"Push that button, just the once!" His whoop of joy as the siren sounded, had his parents smiling and thanking both Bella and Charlie on his behalf, she had made the flight fun for him. Charlie shook his head, only Bella would get stuck with a kid on the plane and make his day. Charlie was still chuckling as they got in and waved goodbye.

"What! I loved it at his age didn't I?" she deadpanned. He couldn't disagree, everyone knew when she was visiting. His siren could be heard at the strangest moments all over town. The journey back to Forks was filled with the sound of Bella telling her father all her news and plans, now she was here. They made only two stops when they reached Forks, one at the school to pick up her schedule for starting on Monday and the diner for lunch. It was Thursday today and Charlie was giving her a couple of days to reacquaint herself with Forks before tackling school.

The whole town was agog, nobody quite believing that this was the Chief's daughter. But also unable to deny it when seeing them together, they were so alike. The students who'd caught a glimpse had inundated Mrs Cope for information. Because it had been a rare sunny day here in Forks, one family the Cullens had missed the impromptu flying visit. But on their return to school on Friday, they were swamped by talk of Bella Swan, the Chief's daughter. She was constantly on the local boy's minds.

Edward relayed their thoughts " _She was_ _the hottest thing I've ever seen_ " and " _Please god let her like me when we meet_!", " _Will she talk to me_!", " _Hell_ _, I'd be happy, even if she told me to get lost_!".

The two females in the family were extremely disgruntled to be told and to overhear things like, " _Wow, even without makeup, she was way better looking than Rosalie Hale_!" or "Did you see what she was wearing yesterday? That had to be a 'BelNee design'!" and " _She was way more fashionable and_ _current_ _than Alice Cullen_!". But what upset them the most was that these comments were from the girls, but also none sounded upset or put out about this new girl at all.

This was because unknown to the Cullens when Bella had come out of the school office with her dad she'd met a group of three girls. Charlie introduced them by saying, " You must remember these three, Angela, Whitney and Katie!", Bella had known when they were all little and Angela and she still had a sporadic online friendship.

So Bella asked them to help her out on Monday saying, "I'll need all the friends I can get, it's going to be all new and a little strange for me". They were not the most outgoing, or the best looking, not even the best dressed, but they were the most real and normal girls here in Forks. Although they were about to be thrown into the limelight for once, that their old friend would bring them.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Everyone was in an uproar in the Cullen house, except for Jasper, Rose's pretend twin. He never understood how people fell for that, he had a southern accent which she did not. The emotions at school today were great for him, he was still basking in their glow and ignoring the pettiness going on around him. Why worry about some girl? He had Alice, what did it matter who came to the school. Rosalie or Rose as the family called her was devastated, never since her change in the thirties had anyone ever said someone was more beautiful than her! Emmett her mate and husband tried hard to placate her, saying that no matter what, she was still the most beautiful to him, but it was to no avail.

Alice, Jasper's mate and wife couldn't see the new girl or her future no matter how hard she tried, that was how she never saw her coming here! This was unprecedented but to Alice much less important than what she'd heard today and which she refused to believe. No one had better taste than her! No one wore more up to date fashions than her, ever! They were all wrong and her clothes would just be knockoffs, not real 'BelNee' ones, of this she was totally convinced. Alice needed to be the most current, most special, most important! This was her failing although she never saw it herself.

Edward had tried to act nonplussed, saying she would be just another girl. No better or worse than any other small town girl and he like them had met hundreds over the years! As long as she didn't drool all over him like the others did, he cared not, he said haughtily. But Jasper knew he secretly revelled in all the attention he got and even considered it his due. Since Edward thought he was so, to his own mind anyway exceedingly handsome! Why wouldn't these small minded humans find him to be better than their peers because to him it was true? What he didn't understand was initially yes they found him more handsome, but his disdain and arrogance made them lose interest quickly, not their natural fear of vampires.

Carlisle and Esme, the pseudo-parents didn't understand what the girl's problems were. They would only be here another year at most and then on to pastures new, so what did it matter, they'd be ignoring her just like all the rest! Although they had heard she was quite the looker from the townspeople and some of the hospital staff. So to distract their overly anxious daughters they suggested a trip to Seattle shopping, that usually did the trick when the got all bent out of shape over nothing. So on Saturday morning, they set off for the big city, driving through the town in two cars.

That's when the inevitable happened, they saw Miss Isabella Swan. She was returning from her morning jog and where others would have been red and sweaty, Bella was flushed and glowing healthily. Wearing normal running clothes to other people, but were seen for what they were by the Cullens. As top of the range, made especially for the body they enhanced, designer sports apparel. She was stunning and if not for the heartbeat and flushed skin, could have been mistaken for a vampire.

Their reactions to seeing her were right across the spectrum. Carlisle and Esme commenting on how lovely she was and a credit to her father.

Emmett huffed out an "Oh, Shit!", Alice moaned a "No, No! I don't have that", Rose just growled darkly.

Jasper smiled, musing "Nice emotions, so pure and strong!" and Edward floored them all by his unexpected reaction of, "Fuck me!"

They were just passing the house as Charlie Swan waved and flagged Carlisle down. "Dr and Mrs Cullen, this is my daughter Isabella," he said proudly, Bella wiped her hands down her shorts, before shaking the hands of the doctor and his wife.

Carlisle introduced Jasper and Alice as they were in his car and motioned to the one behind introducing Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Bella gave a little wave to them and nodded to Jasper and Alice. She seemed totally unconcerned by them and they assumed like father, like daughter! But what didn't go unnoticed was her complete disinterest in Edward, barely giving him a glance. She actually excused herself to go and do some warm down stretches. Which pleased Carlisle, she obviously took care of herself and he doubted he'd see much of her at the hospital.

After another couple of minutes chat with the Chief they headed out for Seattle in utter silence, well outwardly anyway. Edward was so taken aback by her ignoring him, he didn't for once hear the others thoughts over his own. It would be several hours before he got over himself and realised he hadn't heard her mind at all. That's when it all started to go wrong, his initial attraction coupled with her silent mind became an obsession. Edward unused to such feelings and desires reverted back to the only thing he knew, his Edwardian morals and understanding of women learned from his real father.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Bella was happy to be here and for the change of pace, in Phoenix she'd made the mistake of getting in with the in-crowd, so to speak. Here she was going to have real friends, not hangers-on and people looking for freebies. Standing out from the crowd wasn't all it was cracked up to be. But a new place, giving her a new start was her mantra and she refused to let anything get her down. Her normal knack for spotting false people had let her down back in Arizona, but it was working overtime here. Several of the townspeople were less than pleasant, but that happened wherever you went in life.

But the family her dad had introduced her to this morning were all kinds of wrong. Her quick methodical scan and peripheral viewing gave her much to think about. In the first car in the front had been the Doctor and his wife, they were very friendly and as acquaintances would be fine. But every one of the seven of them was easy to read, their faces said it all. Bella hoped they never played poker because they'd lose, apart from Jasper none had a poker face at all.

Carlisle was a little pompous, but okay and Esme, Bella felt to be overly clingy and needy, but fine in small doses. In the back had been one of their son's and one daughter, Jasper was totally chilled and gave off really good vibes, Alice was way too chipper and very envious of Bella. In the second car, dear good if looks could kill! The other daughter Rosalie was radiating hatred and jealousy, even though they'd never met properly. The son who was driving Edward, oozed arrogance and conceit, Wow, someone sure loves himself and the other brother Emmett swung from happiness when smiling at Bella, to trepidation while glancing at the girl beside him and back again.

Bella firmly placed them in the those to avoid group, along with Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory. The last three were not bad people just petty, self-centred teenagers and not good friend material. But enough of this, Bella thought to herself. More importantly today she needed to shop, the cupboards are getting a little sparse and tomorrow she was going to the Rez with her dad to see Chief Billy Black. She had known him and some of the others from La Push a long time ago and now it was time to get reacquainted with old friends. Just as she was leaving the house the couriers phoned saying they would be there that night about seven, Bella was ecstatic, that meant she had her car for Monday at school.

Her baby was a Chevrolet Corvette in Atomic Orange. She'd gotten a two-seater on purpose back in Phoenix, that way she could dissuade the hangers-on who wanted ferried about. She had a feeling it might be a bit flashy for here, but back there it was run of the mill. Plus she needed a decent ride to get back and forth from Seattle for training. She just got the basics at the store as she was walking, she'd do a more in-depth shop later when she had the transport. It was pretty well stocked and had everything she wanted, her plan was to do a big cook on a Sunday for the week and just reheat each night.

Much as she enjoyed cooking she didn't want to be tied to the kitchen every night. Also if she planned well she could freeze some as well for the can't be bothered days. Thank god her dad had a washer/dryer in the laundry room cause like most teens her priority was not housework. She did her fair share of that before her mother and her started up their business. Turns out he had someone come in once a fortnight, to do a more intense cleanup, so Bella and he just needed to keep it tidy. Mrs Ibsen also did some cooking for the Chief, so if she and Bella worked together they could get well ahead with the meals, that would be a bonus.

The rest of her day was busy, then Angela and Katie arrived to help her set up all her stuff that came on the van. Whitney had been roped into a family function or she would have been there too. They talked about school and asked if Bella would be joining any clubs, Katie was in the chess club and was stoked when they unpacked her set. Angela was hanging up her clothes and had to ask why they were predominantly 'BelNee'? Bella was noncommittal for now and said she just liked them. She'd tell them soon, but not yet!

By the end of the night, she was going to join Art club with Angela, Chess with Katie and Track with Whitney. That wouldn't interfere with her training on a Friday night, which she told them all about and they seemed interested, thinking Whitney would definitely like to go with her. She'd ask her on Monday as the company would be welcome, it's a long drive on your own. She decided to set up her computer after they left, saying it would give her something to do before bed. There was a lot of security and stuff on it that would be too hard to pass off as normal.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Sunday morning she was up early as usual for her run, managing to throw a couple of meals together for during the week while she had her breakfast. She got them in the oven before leaving and knew they'd be ready when she got back, but set the timer and told her dad to switch off the oven if it rang. The streets were quiet and if she hadn't been used to this, it would have seemed a little eerie. At one point she did feel as if she was being watched as she left the house but passed it off as early morning paranoia.

When she felt the same feeling on the way home she took note of the place, as it was close to the house and kept moving. When she went up to change she grabbed her dad's binoculars and scoped out the tree's from her hidden position. There was one of the Cullens, the arrogant conceited one. She couldn't even remember his name, Edmund.., Edwin.., something old fashioned like that. Was he watching the house and her? God, she hoped not all she needed was a stalker.

Bella's room had two windows one to the front of the house and the one on the side which she was watching him out of. It faced the tree's and had one big tree close by, to close. So she decided it needed blocking up. Let's not make things too easy for the weirdo. Once she'd showered and dressed in the bathroom she went back into her room.

"Dad? I'm closing the shutters on the side window okay? That tree casts creepy shadows at night and I don't need all that light" she called out and he called back, "Fine, it's your room".

There was no sign of the creeper as they left for La Push so Bella gave it no more thought. When they reached Billy's house it was apparent that a cookout was going to be taking place and the garden and surrounding area were heaving with people. The air was heavy with the smell of food cooking and a keg of beer was just being set up as they arrived. Half the village was here and the music was blaring from somewhere close by. Her dad led her around telling Bella who they all were, some she remembered and some not at all.

Jacob Black, Billy's son tried out some moves. as they were introduced so she quashed that immediately, "Sure I remember you, we made mud pies to torment your sisters with! How's it going, kid?" This was her way of reminding everyone that she was two, nearly three years older than him.

There would only ever be a family friends connections between them. He didn't look like that would stop him, so she pulled out the big guns saying, "Come on dad, introduce me to someone my own age. So far it's been the oldies and the kids! What you trying to do, line me up a job babysitting!" Both she and her dad laughed and he nodded seeing she was right.

That had the required effect and Jacob slunk off back to his friends who were trying not to laugh at him. Bella felt a little cruel, but she didn't need some little boy following her around like a puppy. When her dad led her over to a bonfire pit that was set up for later, she was met with a wall of muscle and hardly any clothes. Dear god, were they all on steroids! Looks like La Push has only puppies and Wolves. This was going to be a long day, at least there were a couple of females to talk to.

Leah, she remembered from before, but boy did she turn into a bitch. Kim seemed nice quiet though and Emily was lovely, her dad had mentioned the scars so Bella ignored them. She chatted for a bit then asked how they all managed to keep their hair so straight, the damp was causing havoc with hers? They asked how she kept her skin so light and Bella admitted that it was natural, she didn't tan no matter how hard she tried. The guys who were unattached tried everything to get her attention, but Bella wasn't interested in any of them.

Hell, they were stunning, but they knew it and used it to get everyone running around after them. This annoyed Bella and did them no favours in her eyes. She, on the other hand, got up several times and replenished Emily and Kim's plates. Leah sat with the guys and drew her dirty looks, this was nothing new to Bella. Some people couldn't, no wouldn't look past her outward appearance to see the real her. Suddenly Paul dropped down beside her and asked how she liked being back in Forks?

"It's okay, I'm enjoying the change of pace" she answered looking at them all and not just him.

"Met the weirdo's yet?" he quizzed,

"Yeah, my dad just introduced me to you!" she quipped back and everyone laughed at his expense.

"No, I meant the Cullens!" he hissed and Bella moved slightly away from him. Sam gave him a warning look that Bella didn't miss.

"Eh, yesterday. Dad introduced me to them!" she stated.

"And?" he pushed her.

"And nothing, they seemed okay. Not my type but okay, apart from the blonde who spent the whole time giving me dirty looks!" Bella said looking directly at Leah, who huffed, got up and walked away.

"Ooh burn, she didn't like being compared to blondie!" laughed Jared.

"Well, I don't like people judging me by my looks! Neither knows me, yet they think they have the right to glare hatefully at me. What do they think will happen, that I might disappear or something?" Bella answered and they all heard the anger in her voice.

Bella had had enough and went looking or her dad, maybe she'd be safer amongst the oldies after all. The rest of the visit went by peacefully and Bella was glad to leave. This would not be being repeated very often. But one thing was certain the tribe hated the Cullens, funnily enough, she wasn't surprised. They looked like they would make enemies easily, their attitudes were disdainful at best. Wow, small-town politics, she'd forgotten about that! Well, they were her dad's friends on both sides, not her's.

When they reached home Bella decided on a hot bath since they stuffed themselves she wouldn't need to cook, maybe a snack before bed she mused. Walking into her room she knew something was wrong! Nothing was out of place, but she had a strange feeling someone had been in here. She always used an old trick of her dad's and had a small dish of coins by her bed. One she'd dropped on the floor, close as if she'd missed the dish, it was no longer there. Counting quickly she saw it was in the dish along with the others.

"Dad? Someone's been in my room!" she yelled. The Chief came running but saw nothing wrong. Bella explained how she always did the coin trick he'd taught her and it was back in the dish. He told her to carefully boot up her laptop and computer. Because she had designs and business stuff on them they had some awesome security. But with a couple of keystrokes, Bella and the Chief saw someone had tried to access them while they were out, unsuccessfully thank goodness. Bella brought up the webcam log for both and there he was the Cullen boy caught in the act.

Next, they looked at the tape for the hidden camera in the centre of her ceiling. Renee had insisted Charlie set it up before she arrived, there was too much on her computers to do with the business that they needed it kept under wraps. He, Edward the Chief said, had slowly wandered around her room, touching her things and looking in all the drawers. Bella felt dirty, violated and was ready to burn everything he touched. The Chief pulled out his phone and this suddenly became official police business.

 **DCFM,C** **INCFY**

In the Cullen household, this was what had happened since Edward had his epiphany, how he couldn't read her mind and all that. How she was the perfect woman for him, silent and beautiful, this he thought would be so easy. She would be eating out of his hand by the end of the week. But if he couldn't read her mind how was he going to know what she liked and disliked he wondered? Of course, he'd just follow her about and see, then get into her house and check out all her stuff, perfect what could go wrong? Not once did he see how wrong and creepy that was. Why did he not think talking to her would be better.

"Don't do it, Edward! Something bad will happen, I can't see her future, so I've no idea what's coming. But your's shows you in a police cell!" Alice warned, but Edward laughed.

"Who's going to catch a vampire? Don't be so melodramatic Alice" he said before leaving to stalk Isabella Swan. Edward hid in the trees by Isabella's house and watched, he could see her room and her via the side window. He watched her dress to go running, his eyes never leaving her body as she changed. He saw nothing wrong in what he was doing, she was to be his mate and wife. So he had every right he thought, to see her half naked.

He felt he unease as she ran past his hiding place but shook it off, humans weren't that smart. But as she returned he perceived it again and wondered if she was smarter than he thought. Then he realised yes she was when she never passed the window again until she told her father she was shutting the shutters on the side. As if that could stop him, he sniggered to himself. When he worked out they were going to La Push he was incensed, why was his mate going to see those dogs. He almost made a complete fool of himself by setting off to stop her when Alice texted him and he thought better of it. She could go, just this once mind you he decided!

He smiled to himself, this would be the perfect opportunity to get into her room and see what his Isabella liked and if it was not suitable he'd change it later. Once inside, he looked around. Nice and tidy he thought, good, he hated slovenly women. Then he saw the stray coin and picked it up putting in the dish where it should be. He tried in vain to access her two computers, why did they have so much security? What could possibly be on here? What was she trying to hide from him? This was not his forte and so he shut them back down and search through her cupboard and drawers, touching and stroking her clothes and undergarments. They were a little racy he felt for his future wife, so they would have to go, he'd see to that later.

Once he saw he'd learned absolutely nothing from her room, Edward left as he'd arrived and set off back home to rethink his plans to ensnare the heart of Isabella Swan. Totally unaware that the fire alarm in her room was a hidden camera and had caught his every move. To the rest of the world, his actions would be seen as beyond creepy and verging on perverted, which they actually were, to everyone but him. Edward Cullen had just thrown his family into the limelight of the human world in the worst way. The ripples of his actions would travel far and wide.


	2. Creep

**A/N: WOW People, so many reviews! How am I going to live up to that? I'm a hardy Scot, I can cope lol xx**

* * *

 **I've moved the timeline by a bit, so instead of Bella Arriving in March, it's** **mid-June** **,** **She's just finished** **Junior year in Arizona in May, but has to attend for one and a half weeks in Washington due to their Summer Recess schedule being different xx Alexis**

* * *

"Oh, No! You bloody fool! Alice shouted and all the Cullens came running, "I warned you, Edward, Why do you never listen?" Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, while Carlisle demanded to know what was going on.

"The police are on there way here to arrest Edward!" she said smugly. "I told him this morning, this would happen and he laughed at me, Not laughing now then, are you Edward?" Edward growled at her loudly, trying to be menacing, but sounding more like a cat being strangled.

Jasper punched him in the kidneys hard, "If you must growl at my mate, Boy, try to at least sound like a man! " he said showing him what real menace should sound like and Edward shivered.

"What did you do? What on earth would bring the police to our door?" Esme demanded now.

"Nothing, I did nothing wrong I was well within my rights as a mate!" Edward blustered now unsure of his actions.

"It was all kinds of wrong, Carlisle they have photographic and video evidence against him. He broke into the Chief of Police's house and tried to access his daughter's two computers, then he violated Bella's privacy by going through her things. Paying particular attention to her underwear drawer, he touched and stroked the contents, it's all on the tape they have!" Alice spat disgustedly and Rose balled up her fist and knocked Edward clean across the room.

He tried to scramble to his feet but was grabbed by Emmett and pinned back down to the floor, "What did you do, you fucking weirdo? You've exposed us all!" Emmett growled. This was how they were found when Charlie Swan and his deputy arrived. They could go nowhere or hide anything through the plate glass window.

"Open up Doctor, I need to take the boy" Charlie called out and Esme opened the front door, ushering them in.

"We just found out Chief, I'm so very sorry. I don't, I can't understand why he would do such a thing. He's never done anything like this before ever. Not until your daughter came to town!" Carlisle says stupidly.

"Are you blaming my daughter, Doctor? Are you one of those bleeding heart liberals, that blames the woman, for the sick behaviour of a warped mind? Just by being alive she's the cause of your son's perversion?" Charlie said in a deathly quiet tone and everyone knew he'd been pushed too far and any hope of leniency for Edward had been destroyed by Carlisle's thoughtless words.

"No, No that's not ..." Carlisle started to say,

"Save it, Doctor, I'm the law in this town and you just pissed me off! Get the stalker a lawyer, he's going to need it!" Charlie said as his deputy placed his cuffs on Edward and read him his rights, before leading him away to the cruiser.

Esme went with Edward to the station, he spoke to them out with the human's range of hearing, "She's my mate, she won't press charges. I'll instruct her to put a stop to this whole farce! She's just angry with me for following and watching her today, I just need to order her to stop all this nonsense" Carlisle looked hopefully at Alice and Jasper and they both shook their heads while also cringing at this new revelation, could he hear himself, moreover could Carlisle?

In the cruiser, Edward was compounding his fate with both Esme and Charlie. He just didn't know when to shut up and kept digging a deeper and deeper hole for himself.

"I demand to speak to Isabella, after all, she's to be my future wife and this is childish nonsense which needs forcefully knocking out of her. I won't stand for this kind of attitude in the future from my woman. You've done a terrible job of bringing her up to be a lady." he prattled on and on.

"Chief Swan? I suggest a psych consult as soon as possible. This is far worse than even I thought" Esme said in an anguished tone and that shut Edward up and he actually started to read the minds around him and realised just how much trouble he was in.

Esme's thoughts made him physically flinch, she was comparing him to her human husband, who'd beaten her for thinking for herself, he wasn't like that at all, he thought. Charlie was running the names of every serial killer and rapist who started out as a stalker through his head, Edward didn't see what he'd done as stalking, but as a fact-finding mission. The deputy saw him as some grubby little pervert, this stunned him and he had no answer to that. Edward could see now, too late, how his old fashion attitude to women and his inability, no his refusal to change over the years, had once again gotten him into deep water.

Meanwhile, Carlisle tried to find a quick and peaceful way out of this. Why of all places did he break into the Police Chief's house? They couldn't make this go away, as long as Charlie Swan lived in Forks this would be on the records. Every time he asked the others for help, to maybe falsify a background for his beloved son or creating a temporary mental health issue, they refused to aid Edward. They were all disgusted by this, it was beyond any other strange thing he'd done in the past, this was well, sick!

"Oh, Carlisle, I can't see Bella's future, but I do see a visitor coming and he's going to be more than a little pissed at Edward. He's got some kind of connection to Bella! " Alice said nodding her head knowingly.

"What! Who?" Carlisle asked wearily, not sure he could take much more.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Bella had been happy here in Forks before that crazy boy invaded her room. Charlie had removed all the clothes he'd pawed as evidence, she was mortified, her underwear was now evidence in a criminal case. Charlie also phoned and asked Mrs Webber to bring Angela over. Explaining what had happened, she was horrified, of course, always thinking the Cullens were odd and said they would both stay with Bella until he returned. He also asked Bella to removed all work-related stuff from her laptop as it would be needed too, showing Edward's picture as he tried to access it. Bella decided now would be the time to tell Angela about 'BelNee designs'.

Angela was, of course, trying to find out what had happened between them that would make him do this. She could hardly believe it, Bella hadn't even spoken to him or actually met him properly. That was the last time she casually waved at a stranger if this was the result. Much as she had always tried to see the best in everyone, Edward was weird and creepy, nobody liked him. He acted as if he was ignoring them when in reality it was the other way around.

Bella's shock and tension were building by the minute, she needed to have a workout in the gym. Maybe think that the punching bag was that Cullen boy!

"Angie, you want to hold the bag for me, while I pretend it's that Cullen weirdo and kick the shit out of it?" She yelled, Mrs Webber raised an eyebrow but thought it was actually a very good idea. Bella had lived in a large city and nothing like this had happened to her, but after only four days in Forks she has a pervert rummaging about in her underwear drawer.

 _'What The Fuck was going on, why here? Why me?'_ she asked herself while assaulting the bag forcefully. God when she emails him he's gonna laugh.

The last thing he said before she left was, "Try to stay out of trouble angel! Please for me, be boring, be ordinary, just until I get there. Hell, I don't want to finally meet your dad when he's arresting me for beating up some spotty teenager!"

She had met a guy three months before her move here, it almost made her change her mind about leaving Phoenix. But he was adamant she stick to her plans and when he found out where she was going had laughed out loud.

"I know a family there, don't worry I'll be around soon enough my Angel. I just need to tie up a few loose ends with the job I'm on okay." he'd promised. Bella knew there was something different about him and although she knew she should be afraid, she wasn't in the least. He was everything she'd ever hoped for in a man, funny, mysterious and romantic, every girl's dream. But it was more than that, there was a real connection, she felt it in her heart and being away from him was hard. She didn't know who he knew, but after being here for only a few days and meeting almost everyone, she surmised it was the Cullens! What he had in common with them she couldn't guess at, they seemed to be nothing like him at all. But now she was worried, what if he really did turn out to be like them!

Every night since she got here she'd emailed him, telling him about her day's activities, the mundane joys of shopping and the constant meeting of Charlie's strange friends. Today's was going to be a real doozy! She couldn't stay out of trouble for four measly days. What with the visit to La Push and now this. So after a bite to eat and a chat with Mrs Webber, Angela and Bella headed upstairs, she explained all about 'BelNee designs', that's why all the security, etc.

Angela was stunned at first then laughed, "Of course, you always made the clothes for our dolls, every summer you had some new trend, remember?" and they both laughed.

Then she told her about meeting Garrett, "Oh sexy name!" Angela interjected, nudging Bella's shoulder. How he was older and in law enforcement too, like her dad. How they'd done everything but the deed, but how much she wanted too.

Angela sighed, "Oh, Bella you're so lucky! Where am I going to meet someone like that?"

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Jasper's phone rang and Alice sighed, "It's him!" Those left in the house froze in anticipation of what was to come.

"Hey Major, I need a bit of a favour. I'm heading your way, but something's wrong and I need you to check it out for me please, it's important! My girl, hell, my mate is there in Forks, but she's distressed. I can feel it and I'm too far away, damn I should have gone with her when she moved, but I thought with you guys around she'd be safe!" said the voice on his phone quickly.

"We need to talk Garrett! She's okay, angry, stressed but okay!" Jasper replied calmly.

"You know who my mate is? Of course, you do, Alice must have told you all. What happened, is Bella alright?" he asked concern flowing through the phone.

"You run, I'll talk and Garrett try not to get to upset, she needs you sane and here okay?" Jasper said and got a grunt as an affirmative.

As concisely as possible Jasper relayed all that had happened since they met Bella briefly yesterday. How Edward latched on to the fact he couldn't read her mind, taking that to mean she was made for him. They heard a tree being pulverised in the background, then Jasper told him what Edward did today. That's when they heard all hell breaking loose. Trees, boulders and god knows what were destroyed by his wrath. Carlisle looked terrified for Edward's wellbeing.

"Calm down Garrett, the Chief, Charlie Swan, her dad had him arrested, he was caught on camera, goin' through her stuff," Jasper said into the phone.

"Fuck! Yeah, she has massive amounts of security for the business, all high tech stuff only Emmett would understand or be able to get around it" he murmured.

"What business would that be?" Alice asked,

"Her fashion line with her mother, it's called 'BelNee designs' I think, it's their names together sort of!" Garrett replied, confused how Alice didn't know that.

"I can't see her future either Garrett!" she told him and looked up at Rose, their pettiness lost them the best fashion connection of this decade and maybe many more who knows. Not Alice obviously, who like Edward refused to wait and talk to the girl, maybe actually find out who she was.

"Wow, my girl's a shield, awesome!" he said laughing and everyone released the breaths they were holding. "So she's okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Physically yes, mentally who knows! Some weirdo stalker pawing through your underwear while you're out is all kinds of sick!" Rose said scathingly and Carlisle went to say something in Edwards defence.

"Don't Carlisle, he's a dirty little pervert! Nothing you can say, changes it" Emmett said and Carlisle hung his head. Edward would never be safe from their condemnation here if he ever got to come back.

"No Carlisle the Denali's will refuse to take him or the girls will kill him, I'm not sure which!" Alice said quietly.

"I've got a good suggestion, Carlisle, there's only one place he'll be safe from me. I think you need to make that call!" Garrett shouted and Carlisle flinched. This was not what he'd wanted if Edward went to Volterra he'd never be allowed back.

"I told her I had friends in Forks, guess I was wrong on that count!" Garrett growled before hanging up on them.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

The shame that filled the house almost took Jasper to his knees, not one of them had tried to stop Edward, not now and never in the past when he'd done strange things. Basically, they ignored him and blocked their thoughts. Leaving him to Carlisle, as he was the only one who really liked Edward, even Esme tried to avoid being around him. Jasper felt really bad, Alice had said something to him about what Edward was going to do and he ignored it as usual. Alice and Rose felt like class A bitches, so wrapped up in themselves they destroyed what could have been a great friendship in their very long future and Alice didn't really try very hard to stop Edward at all. Emmett had liked her on sight but his worry over Rose's hurt feelings had taken up all of his time and energy.

Carlisle, who should have been feeling the worst, having obviously been unable to teach Edward this was not how you treated a woman. But he was so worried about losing him to Aro, he didn't seem to comprehend just how bad things were. When his phone rang he was so distracted it took him a few seconds to understand what Esme was saying.

"Carlisle? Did You hear me? Get your ass down here and take over before I rip his head off!"

He blinked, "What? Why?" he asked confused.

"I can't stand to listen to another thing out of his mouth, I feel sick, sick do you hear me? **Get here now**!" she yelled and everyone in the house and Police Station heard.

Edward was sitting in an interrogation room, waiting on child services arriving. He kept saying he wasn't a child and why was everyone so upset, he hadn't done anything wrong. The longer he was held the stupider he became, forgetting everything he said would be taped and used against him, but forgetting most importantly he was a vampire and answered to a high power. He was giving them enough ammunition to have him committed. Isabella, he'd told them, was his future wife, so he had every right to go through her things. After all, it would be up to him what she could and couldn't have in the future and some of her apparel was not acceptable for a lady! Conveniently forgetting that was the things he'd touched the most.

Esme had gotten paler by the second, she didn't want to be in the same room as him and his twisted attitude. She excused herself and went to the bathroom, just to get away just for a few minutes. For the first time ever as a vampire she hung over a sink retching, wishing she could be sick, this was all a nightmare! Carlisle arrived having eventually gotten his head out of his own butt, he had phoned Jenks the lawyer, arranged for Eleazar to come as the Psych Consult and he only had to deal with child services this way. But as Edward would appear to be eighteen in three days time, he hoped they would not pursue the case and let him be charged as an adult. The first things he heard was his wife dry heaving in the ladies and Edward mumbling.

" _Why are they all acting as if I've done something terrible! I have every right to inspect my mates things"_ Carlisle shook his head, this was taking too long, Garrett will arrive soon and kill Edward if he hears any of the drivel he's spouting.

" _She's not your mate Edward, she's Garrett's and he's coming. He called Jasper to ask us to look out for her and he's not happy with_ _you_ _son!"_ Carlisle spoke quietly to Edward and Esme alone. Edward gulped, Garrett frightened him the most out of all the vampires he knew.

You would think it would be Jasper or Peter, but Edward knew they thought him a wimp and not worth their time and effort to even destroy him. There was a controlled violence about Garrett and he didn't suffer fools gladly, Edward had once nearly lost an arm for speaking Garrett's thoughts out loud. In his insufferable arrogance, Edward thought that if he'd heard something, it was his to divulge. Only his speed and Jasper talking Garrett down saved him. But he had to stay away from the house for two months and was livid because of all the things he wouldn't be able to find out. He never saw it as an intrusion unlike everyone else, Edward saw it as his right to trample through others heads. He still didn't know his siblings begged Garrett to stay for as long as he could, thus keeping Edward away.

Meanwhile, Carlisle wasn't even sure he could get Edward out of this situation. This was fast becoming dangerous, he couldn't be committed, they'd find out something was different about him as soon as they tried to sedate him. As it was he doubted this could be kept from the Volturi as they monitored all police activity and someone would pick it up soon. How could one human girl bring them to their knees, it's ridiculous! He knew he would have to phone Aro and come clean, maybe that way they could solve the problem for him. He was suddenly aware Edward was talking again and this time he hissed,

" _For God sake Edward, Just Shut up! Are you trying to expose us all and then get us killed by the Volturi? I can't believe you've been so stupid, what were you thinking?"_ Carlisle's biggest fear was if Edward went to Volterra, he'd die because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He doubted if even Aro would save him, there were too many secrets there and some would get him killed for certain.

Things, unfortunately, were about to take a turn for the worse, Charlie Swan had been doing some digging and the Cullens records made no sense. They were patchy and sporadic, dates didn't tally up. School records showed multiple entries for them as did several hospitals. He was staring at these thinking, it meant only one of two things. Either they were con artists or in witness protection! But which? This was the red flag event, suddenly a cease and desist notice appeared on his computer. Whereas Charlie thought it was the F.B.I or CIA, hell even the NSA! It was actually the Volturi and Carlisle was about to receive a phone call, one he never expected to get in his undead life. He'd gone out of his way to be careful in the past, but modern technology was outstripping him and foolishly he'd ignored it. Emmett had offered several times to take over this job, but Carlisle like Edward was arrogant and thought he could do it better after hadn't he always!

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

"Well, well Carlisle, not been covering your tracks of late!" Aro asked in a polite concerned voice, hiding the glee he felt.

"It's not enough to just monitor the internet Carlisle, the Law Enforcement databases have so much more information, didn't Emmett tell you that?" Caius growled, "Why in hell has he not gotten on top of that already?" he then demanded.

"Eh, well he, I do the security, I always have," Carlisle told them quietly.

"Well I think it's time you didn't, don't you Carlisle?" Marcus enquired in a bored tone.

"So what have you done to sort this mess Carlisle, I warned you years ago, that boy was unstable! Did you listen and terminate him, no! You knew better, but you were wrong!" Aro spoke again, in an I told you so tone.

"Does your coven, oh, my apologies your family, know about that Carlisle? Did you at least give them a heads up that he could bring you all down? No I know you didn't, can't cast aspersions on the golden boy, now can we? You're a fool, Carlisle! So what if anything have you done?" Caius demanded again and Carlisle cringed.

He explained about the lawyer and Eleazar but didn't know what would happen with child services yet. "Oh shut up, dear god you're a vampire, act like one and not a snivelling human! This is what's going to happen, one of our sporadic operatives will be with you shortly and he's going to take charge and you're going to let him! Can you guess who he is Carlisle?" Caius said in a smug voice.

"But he'll kill him!" Carlisle whined.

"If the situation calls for it he has been given the authority to terminated the offender, yes you're correct" Marcus answered, totally nonplussed about the whole thing.

"Oh and Carlisle. just to inform you we know a lot about human technology, this has been a conference call and your family and Garret have been privy to your inability to see past the needs and wants of that moron, families shouldn't have secrets Carlisle they come back to bite you! Excuse the pun" Aro told him barely concealing his laughter before disconnecting the call.

Esme was now standing at the toilet door with her phone to her ear and she looked livid. He'd known this was always a possibility and he had gotten Edward out of a few scrapes without anyone knowing about it, but that was before Alice arrived and he'd been so good since then, well relatively. This was all that stupid girl's fault he thought to himself, why did she have to entice poor Edward.

Esme wanted to slap her husband's face, she couldn't believe he'd not told them or at least her the truth, but all she did was walk out saying, "He's all yours and you can have him! And Carlisle, don't bring him back. I won't have a sex offender in my home!" Carlisle blustered and was about to defend Edward as he always did, but the look on his mate's face said it all and he shut his mouth firmly. Was Edward worth losing Esme and the others over, that was the question?

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

As soon as Aro hung up on Carlisle, Caius said "Emmett, sort out a background out for your coven. Edward was in Witness Protection living with your family, only arriving to you before you moved to Forks! Scrub all databases of your presence, Carlisle has let too much slide, Chief Swan found enough to warrant us stepping in. Garrett, you can be his Police liaison from anywhere, pick a state and obviously in the light of his crime and mental instability Witness Protection are cutting him loose. That will work as it would make him non-credible, as a witness."

"Do you intend to kill the fool, Garrett?" Aro enquired.

"Probably not, just put the fear of god up him. Why may I ask?" Garrett said, really not thinking Edward was worth it.

"Oh, let's say I might have plans for young Edward if he survives his meeting with you. Let me know as I'll send Chelsea to retrieve him. But we can let him sweat for a while, Carlisle too!" Was Aro's cryptic answer.

"Well Cullens, I think you have a lot of decisions to make. Carlisle may let the fool take him down, or go with him wherever he ends up! So you all need to decide where you're loyalties lie. Major? I think it best you take over as coven leader and incorporate them into your existing coven. Take all power from Carlisle, before he waste's the coven resources trying to save that fool. That's a Volturi command and can't be rescinded. As we said Carlisle was warned Edward was unstable when he was first turned" Caius stated and Marcus added absentmindedly,

"Yes, physically old enough but not mentally. The mind of a fifteen-year-old child could grow, but won't accept any change, to thrawn and volatile! Shame really, it's a waste of a good gift. This is one case where the patient should have died and saved us all this grief".

"Master's if I may?" Esme said from the front door, "Charlie Swan will not let things lie if he disappears or us for that matter! He'll use every connection he ever made to find Edward. So I propose, we actually have Edward committed and I know just how to do it. Is Renata's twin Romilia, still around and do you have a way to contact Zafrina? " Everyone looked confused until Caius started to laugh.

"Esme my dear so devious, but brilliant, does Carlisle know what a rare gem you are?"

She laughed sourly, "If he could see past his son he might, but alas we all pale into insignificance! But not any more". Esme then laid out her plan, having Edward committed because he thinks he hears people's thoughts was poetic justice and her future plans for some serious aversion therapy, handled by only women were diabolical.

Romilia was also a type of shield, but it only worked on one person at a time. She could block that person's power if she concentrated on them alone, it worked well in one to one scenario's but the Volturi only called on her for help occasionally. Thus Edward would no longer be able to read minds and Zafrina would give Chief Swan and the Child services or whoever else was in attendance the impression that the place which held Edward was a privately run Psychiatric Facility staffed by humans. But only female vampires would be in charge of Edward's rehabilitation. By the time they were finished with him, he'd never look sideways at another woman. He was about to get a lesson in humility and would seriously be getting in touch with his inner woman! Everyone knew that Carlisle would not be happy about this, but he would have no option but to allow it to happen. The Volturi would order him to hand Edward over or demand he terminate him personally, this he would never do, so Edward would be going to spend some time in his own personal hell.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Garrett decided it was now time to get in touch with his girl and also meet her father in person. A call had gone to Forks PD to inform them an officer seconded to the witness program would be coming later that day. So when Bella's cell rang and she saw the caller ID her face lit up,

"Hey Angel! Imagine my surprise when I got called into work, to find my next case was in Forks, involving my girlfriend! What happened to staying out of trouble?" he said laughing and when he heard her huff he said, "Don't worry Angel, he'll be gone soon, I promise you. Edward Masen was part of an old case and he's no longer of interest to the powers that be, so I get the pleasure of clean up duty. I'm heading straight to the station to liaise with the Chief! What a way to finally met your dad face to face"

Bella started to laugh now, "Well I never said I was ordinary or boring, Garrett. You were just hoping I was! Will you come over when your both done? I've missed you, a lot" That was music to his ears, cause he was desperate to see her too.


	3. Visitor

**A/N: Chuffed to the proverbial gutties (plimsolls, gym shoes, sand shoes or whatever the hell you all call them), by the response to this story. Hope it has lots of surprises for you xx Alexis**

* * *

"Chief, there's an Officer Winslow here to see you, he says your expecting him!" The station's duty Officer and dispatcher said. Everyone in the small station doubled up on duty's when needed, during the day they had a dedicated civilian dispatcher, but at night it was all hands on deck.

"Thanks, Bill, show him through please," Charlie said yawning, this was not how he'd envisioned his day ending when they returned from La Push. He realised right away that Bells didn't click with the kids from the rez, well except Emily and Kim. He was actually glad, he didn't want her hanging around with those half-naked clowns. They were vain, arrogant and expected for some strange reason, the tribe to run after them like it was their due.

Not that his daughter was looking for a relationship, she already had a boyfriend, but he was actually a man. It had put the fear of god up Charlie when she told him, he had expected the worst. But over the last three months, he'd spoken to him several times, on the phone, over that Skype thing and he was a good man and a cop to boot. He wasn't pushing their relationship while Bella was still in school but letting it progress slowly and integrating himself with Renee and himself. Charlie knew that he wasn't just an ordinary cop, although his sheet said so. He worked all over the States and at the drop of a hat too, so Charlie assumed him to be probably CIA.

"Chief Swan, not quite how I saw this first meeting going but, how are you, sir?" Garrett said stretching out a hand.

Charlie grasped it firmly and said, "Good son, it's nice to see you in the flesh so to speak. Can't be doing with that computer way of seeing folks!" Garrett smiled and took the seat Charlie offered. He had happily gotten to know Bella's father, he was his kind of guy. With Charlie, a spade was a spade and he pulled no punches at the beginning about his relationship with Bella.

"Bet the Cullens data got you wondering? Some idiot started to erase them, forgot to put up their cover and went on holiday. Don't think he'll be coming back though! So some whizz kid is fixing it all back to normal as we speak, but Edward, won't be with the family. They had no idea he was, well whatever he is and no doubt glad if I take him off their hands." Garrett told the Chief.

"Do you want to see the tape son, this will be as hard for you as it was for me I think?" Charlie quizzed.

"Yeah, I have to, whether I want to or not!" he huffed in reply. So Charlie played the tape for Garrett and watched as his eyes hardened and his fists clenched.

"What do you see son?" Charlie asked as Garrett leaned in,

"He's mentally turned on Chief, but look at his body, no physical reaction at all! He's damn near sniffing her underwear and nothing! He's real sick in the head, what's he been saying?" Garrett said through gritted teeth.

Charlie started to laugh in a dangerous manner, "Oh plenty! Including telling me I hadn't raised her up to be a proper lady. He keeps saying that she's his future wife and Mate! I assume he means soul mate, hell knows he's been drivelling so much crap it's hard to tell what's going on in his head!"

The Chief shook his head and then remembered. "Oh. yeah, he keeps saying he knows what we're thinking. I think he believes he can read minds! He's a real space cadet this one, how nobody noticed is beyond me. But Dr Cullen seems to be a weak-willed man, I don't think he's a good candidate for taking on witness protection clients! But his wife is a strong woman and good through and through" Charlie said to Garrett, who smiled internally, knowing Carlisle could hear everything.

"He should stick to doctoring and leave the thinking to his wife before he gets his whole family murdered in their beds!" Charlie went on to say and Garrett had to cough to disguise his laugh. Carlisle was flabbergasted in the interrogation room, was that how people really saw him. Edward was too busy trying to read Garrett's mind to pay attention to what was being said.

 _'Are you listening to my thoughts Eddie? Have you decided how you want to die? I was thinking slow and painful, what do you think?'_ Garrett asked Edward in his head.

Edward whimpered and Carlisle looked worried. "He's going to torture me, I knew it! " he whined to Carlisle.

"So Chief, the gen on Eddie, he's a low-level nobody, who saw something he shouldn't have and was going to testify for a clean sheet! We weren't aware just what he was trying to expunge. After some serious digging, we found out he's been a very naughty boy where the ladies are concerned, can't take no for an answer. But nothing physical looks like he can't do the deed if you get my meaning! This is the first time it was someone unknown to him though. But it's obviously escalating as he ages, so I think it might be a stint in the nuthouse for him." Garrett informed Charlie.

Edward and Carlisle were incensed, how dare he cast aspersions on Edwards character. Edward opened his mouth to say something when Garrett continued by saying, "My bosses have given me full autonomy to deal with him myself! So I suggest we keep him for a few days, held on suspicion type thing. While I check out all of his past wrongdoings and by then he'll be an adult and either he'll be up in court as one or committed by the state!"

Charlie nodded his head and agreed, "So when child services eventually show you'll deal with them?" he quizzed.

"Yup, now I'll go talk to the punk and then I'm off for a quick visit, to see your daughter. I'll sleep here if that's okay, I need to use your database and be on hand if needed. I know he's on some special diet so I send the Doc to get him something to eat before I leave, I'll be an hour at tops, then you can get home yourself" Garrett said and Charlie smiled, he was a good man, not making this awkward or anything like that.

As Garrett walked into the room Carlisle stood as if to protect Edward, "Ah, Dr Cullen, would you please get Eddie something to eat and then you can leave. He's no longer under your care or your concern! I'm sure your family will be relieved, especially your daughters!" Garrett said loud enough for the Chief and his men to hear.

Carlisle started to bluster, _"Do you want me to call Aro, so he can confirm that for you,_ _Carlisle_ _. You've bigger problems at home so I suggest you move_ _yourself_ _!"_ he hissed and Carlisle flinched.

"Yes certainly" he mumbled and started to go.

"Sit down right now Carlisle! We don't have to do anything this barbarian says, I have rights, he can't treat me like this!" Edward said superciliously. Carlisle shook his head and left the station, not knowing what would become of his son.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Carlisle didn't even make it to his car before he was confronted by the wolf pack. All in wolf form except Sam Uley their Alpha, "We demand you hand the pervert over to us Leech!" he spat and Carlisle laughed at him.

"What you going to do child, drag him out of the jail, burn him in the middle of Forks town centre? That'll keep your secret, do your elders know you fools are here, in plain sight as wolves?" he said raising an eyebrow. Sam spluttered as Carlisle whipped out his phone and call Quill Ateara the third.

"Are you aware your pack are standing outside Forks jail in wolf form? No, I didn't think you would be! They are going to be seen and are just this side of breaking the treaty. No, he didn't! He never touched her or even talked to her! But it's out of my hands, the Volturi have sent someone to deal with Edward. Who, the 'Patriot' that's who! Yes, I knew you'd recognise his name. Would you like me to send your children home alive before he sees them?" he flipped his phone shut and looked at Sam.

"Go home boy, before the big bad vampire gets you. He'll probably kill first, then ask questions later" Carlisle said quietly.

"You're damned right I will!" came a voice from the side of the jail and all the wolves heads whipped his way.

"How didn't you sense him?" Sam yelled at the pack,

"I have no scent, so you'll never smell me coming, by then it will be too late to matter. Do yourselves a favour go home and stay away from Forks, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan! I'll kill all and any who interfere with my job!" Garrett growled menacingly and a couple of the wolves stepped back, this was the real McCoy. No veggie vampire, but a bonafide red-eyed one. Sam was shocked, he never expected to have to deal with a real vampire, just the Cullens.

"Home now!" he Alpha ordered the pack, then phased himself and they fled.

"They're just children, the Quileutes are shape shifters!" Carlisle said condescendingly as if he didn't expect Garrett to know.

"Yes, ones who only shift in the prolonged presence of vampires. You and your family brought on the phase both times you moved here, did you know that Carlisle? You and your love of humanity, caused that to happen to those children!" Garrett spat at the shocked Doctor.

"What? That can't be true! I would have known" he whispered,

"Would you Carlisle? Did you ever wonder, or in you arrogance did you not even care, ever stop to think about them?" Garrett said disdainfully before returning to the jail and Edward.

 _'Were you hoping they'd attack me,_ _Eddie_ _? Well tough luck!'_ he thought as he saw the grimace on the boy's face.

"Now it time we talked, don't you think Eddie?" he said smiling, knowing how much he hated being called that.

What followed was a double conversation, where Garrett laid out what was going to happen to Edward. For the human ears he told him that after he'd checked with Chicago PD about his many stalking complaints, then had Edward Psych consult results, they would decide on going to court or have him committed. But in Edward's head things were slightly different,

 _'Listen closely Eddie this is what's happening here! You are going to do everything_ _you're_ _told and then we will fake you being committed. If you deviated from this plan, I will kill you! If you try to leave, I will kill you! Can you see the pattern Eddie, do anything to piss me off and guess what? Yup, I will kill you!'_ Garrett was seriously enjoying the fools fear, it was so easy to scare him just with his thoughts alone.

"Well Eddie, I suggest you have your soup that the Doctor is bringing you and then get some sleep. Dr Denali will be here tomorrow and then we'll see what happens. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to see my girlfriend".

' _You know, Isabella Swan, the one you were spying on and stalking. You fucking pervert! If you'd bothered to actually meet her you'd have realised she was already taken. I might not have a traceable scent, but I do have a mating one and she's infused with it! Do you know what that means little boy? Yes, I've seen and touched bits of her you couldn't even imagine in that infantile mind. She's mine Eddie, all mine. Not that it_ _matters_ _since I know you can't get it up!'_ He smiled at Edward showing him all his teeth and intimidating him. Edward tried to bluster out a rebuttal,

 _' I saw the tape Eddie, even her very sexy underwear couldn't get a rise out of you. You're a pathetic eunuch! Not a man or a boy, you might as well be a ..., Oh my god you are! Well, well Eddie, I didn't realise I was more your type!'_ Garrett laughed as he left the room and a dejected Edward.

Edward slumped in his seat, that was the one thing he wanted no one to know, he'd never been able to respond to a woman. He had felt a small amount of emotion and even a trace of desire for Isabella initially, but her clothing and undergarments had gotten no reaction from his body, it was just his mind trying to will it to be so. This was one of the main reasons he held women in such low regard, he blamed them for his lack of physical response. They weren't pure enough or him, they weren't ladylike enough for him, they weren't special enough was how his mind had interpreted these facts. But Garrett was indeed right, though it wasn't something Edward would ever admit. He found men much more interesting and attractive. Lying to himself, that it was their intellect that drew him because the era of his birth and his mental age would not allow the thought of a man as a partner to ever be acceptable. He had relentlessly stalked and pursued women as a human boy and as a vampire trying to find one that would get a reaction from him and had failed miserably.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

The doctor eventually arrived home to find the house a hive of industry. Emmett had several computers in the dining room and was doing, well he didn't actually have any idea! Jasper was nearby, calling out numbers and bank details, this peeked his interest because they were the covens accounts. Esme and Rose appeared at the top of the stairs saying that was all Edward's stuff packed and ready to be shipped when they found out where he was going. Carlisle huffed at this, he wasn't happy there had been no family discussion, he was being thrown out, without any vote being taken.

"Ah, Carlisle we're sorry to drop this on you! But the Volturi insisted, so Emmett has taken over security and me, well I have been ordered to take over leadership of the coven!" Jasper stated in a no-nonsense tone.

Carlisle just stood there, his world had fallen apart around him and he was so angry. "This is all that stupid girl's fault! We were fine before she showed up, enticing Edward and causing chaos within the family!" he ranted and then gasped as Esme slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare blame that poor child for your son's peculiarities! She did nothing, Christ all mighty, she's never even spoken to him. We've all pooled our knowledge and we know you've been covering up his shit for years! So don't stand there and blame her, look at him and yourself, see him for what he is, he's a ...," Esme driven to swearing by his stupidity was saying as Alice slipped into a vision.

"Oh, lord of course! He's a homosexual, he just won't accept it! Garrett just figures it out, did you know he was never aroused by girls Carlisle?" she asked as she came back to the present time.

Carlisle dropped into a seat and held his head in his hands nodding, he'd guessed many years ago, but Edward refuted it time and again. That's why he covered up for him, he knew he'd never sexually assault a woman! Harass and Harry them, yes, but no more and it had been easy to cover up in the past. He'd just spread some money about and then make an excuse to leave the area. Edward had managed to keep it a secret from everyone else. Well, they never cared for him so didn't look too closely. Carlisle hadn't realised they'd let things slip in front of the others over the years and that together they'd work it all out. But for this one thing, he'd always thought Edward would have been the perfect son. Carlisle had refused to listen to any advise and tried continually to save Edward from himself. As his family, no his coven now, all stared at him he saw the varying contemptuous looks, he'd always put Edward before the others and now it was coming back to bite him as Aro had said.

"I know, I know it's not her fault! If anyone's to blame it's me. I should have made him accept his sexuality instead of covering up his ridiculous attempts to find the perfect woman. I always hoped as the years passed he'd grow to embrace himself, but Marcus is right he's still a child inside his mind!" he sobbed and no one tried to comfort him, not even his mate. Carlisle still didn't see that in his devotion to Edward, he had pushed the others aside and they felt nothing for his golden boy but animosity. But worse he had lost their respect as a father, husband and leader.

"No it's not just your fault, we did nothing to help him either! Our dislike of him being favoured constantly by you, made us disregard his problems. Actually, you'll be pleased to know, we acted like a family instead of a coven or we would have been there to help our coven mate years ago!" Emmett said from his place in front of the computer screens.

Carlisle gasped in a lungful of unneeded air, was Emmett right? His quest for the perfect family had hurt them all, but especially Edward! Dear god the brothers were right he is a fool and an arrogant one at that. Rose smiled at her husband, she knew he was much deeper than he let on and he had hit the nail on the head this time. Sometimes she forgot just how smart Emmett was, he saw a lot more than everyone thought.

"So Jasper? Are we now a coven and not a family? Because I think we need to change drastically" Rose asked their new leader.

"Yes, after we leave here no more school, we learn nothin' there and I'm sick of the tortured teenage angst! Right, everyone think of a change they want, I'll start the ball rollin'. I want to dress myself, Alice, I don't need to lie on my bed in designer clothes all the time when no one sees me, I want to relax in jeans! So from now on, I buy my own gear" He said knowing his mate would be horrified. But everyone else shouted seconded and Alice slumped into a seat next to Carlisle, knowing she couldn't fight them all, she'd seen it coming.

"I think we should have less contact with humans on a personal level, working for them like I do or selling them things like Rose and Emmett, yes that's fine. I want to be a vampire for a change!" Esme said and Carlisle shrunk down even more, he had hurt everyone with his insistence they be a family, he knew Esme wasn't happy but did it for him. This too was heartily seconded.

"Does this mean we won't have to live near a hospital or schools? Can we get more rural and off the beaten track for a change? I'd like a quiet place to write some computer programmes, I can do it by satellite link up anywhere!" Emmett asked and now Rose, Carlisle and Alice looked unhappy.

"Yeah, I could get back to raisin' horses, in the country. That's an awesome idea Em" Jasper said sealing the deal. "We'll get a small twin-engine plane, Alice, you and Rose won't be that isolated, nor you Carlisle. But if you continue as a doctor you have to vary your surname, you've always been yourself and it's no longer safe!" Jasper concluded and both Alice and Carlisle nodded slowly in agreement.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Garrett said goodbye for now to Charlie and headed over to his house, texting Bella he was on the way. Angela was bouncing around eager to see Bella's man, his pictures didn't do him justice she decided as he strode up to her door. Bella and Angie watched him from the upstairs window.

"OMG! He sex on legs! Damn it, Bella, you're so lucky" she prattled and Garrett had to keep a straight face and not look up. Mrs Webber answered the door and shouted for the girls. Bella introduced them and Angela was struck dumb. So Bella led Garrett back out onto the porch and the seat out there. He waited till they were seated before gathering her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"I'm sorry Angel, I should have been here with you" he crooned in her ear and her skin quivered at the sound.

"I don't need a bodyguard Garrett, but I did miss you. I missed your smile, your sexy voice, your cool body under my fingers. It hurt right here" she said pointing to her chest and he held her closer, pleased she felt the pull even just a little.

"So tell me what would have been in today's email?" He asked, just needing to hear the sound of her voice and know she was safe. So she told him all about La Push and the cookout. Admitting to not being impressed by the kids her own age.

"Oh yeah, what's it your dad calls them. Right, I know! The half-naked clowns! I remember he said that last week," he chortled along with her. Then she told him about Edward, seeing him watching the house and her as she ran. He growled low at this, then how she knew he'd been in her room.

" Good trick angel, your dad's a clever man," he said smiling, she owed her strength of character to her father. "So school tomorrow, shame you have to go but it's not that long and gives you a chance to meet everyone. The Cullens will be there, you should know that they are upset too, about what happened" he didn't want to outright lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth either.

"I'm sure they are, but they were never going to be on my friend's list anyway so that's fine," she said sincerely.

"No! Why not?" he asked interestedly.

"Well to be honest, apart from Jasper who was totally chilled and Emmett when he wasn't waiting on the blonde attacking me, they seemed pretty much self-absorbed. The doc was pompous, his wife was kind of clingy, I bet she's the type to pick you up for swearing. The dark-haired girl, was it Alice? Was envious of my clothes and way to chipper, that would get old quick and that blonde, shit what a bitch! She glared hatred at me for five minutes without knowing or talking to me, what a sad jealous insecure girl she must be. Like I said not my idea of good friends. I like genuine folks like you and Angie, What you see is what you get!" she said and he had to agree, that was a spot on assessment, he could only cope with them once every twenty years or so.

"Bella my angel, I've got to get back. I'm sleeping at the station till he's gone and I said I'd let your dad get home. He's so worried about you" Garrett told her, getting to his feet.

"No need, I worked it all out on the bag, just imagined it was him and felt lots better!" she answered laughing,

"That's what I love about you, you take everything in your stride," Garrett remarked, kissing her quickly and shouting goodbye to Mrs Webber and Angela."I'll see you tomorrow, text me when schools out please" he begged, still holding her hand as if he didn't ever want to let go.

I will, go on I see you tomorrow sexy" she purred and he growled loud enough for her to hear and smile "I love that sound, that and that amazing purr thing you do!" she tells him truthfully,

"Only for you angel, only you bring that out in me" he murmurs and Bella blushed, only he made her do that anymore. "And I love that blush, one day I'm going to see how far down it goes!" he replied winking and made it intensify all the more.

On his return to the station, the men were all finishing a late meal and he was glad he'd missed it, but he accepted a black coffee. Over the years he'd found drinks were easier to cope with, and moreover, if they were plain, no milk or sugar didn't need to be hacked back up. He guessed it was because they were mostly water and could harmlessly be absorbed. It was a good cover, you can always say you just grabbed a burger or something and nobody worries, but if you didn't as a cop drink coffee, that was noticeable. Child services had arrived and as it was a woman the Chief made her wait for Garrett. Saying a lone woman left with Edward was not happening in his station. Garrett laid it on thick. that most of the charges were out of state and as he would be an adult in two more days now it would be best all around if they didn't take his case. Telling her she probably had far too much on anyway, it didn't take long for her to agree and forego seeing Edward, she'd just misplace the paperwork for two days and then file it as case transferred to law enforcement. At least that was easy and Charlie accused him of being a smooth talker, he laughed and said to be careful or he'd tell Bella her dad was eating junk food at the station.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Bella had the best night's sleep since she arrived in Forks, was that because Garrett was here she wondered? The pain in her chest had also eased since he arrived, that was strange! She was driving herself to school today but would pick up Angie. Katie and Whitney were coming together as well. Not wanting to stand out more than she already would Bella dressed conservatively in jeans and a light sweater. But no matter how little she did she still looked better than most girls, even dressed in a sack with a belt around it would look good on her she was one of those few women who made their clothes look better not the other way around. In another part of Forks, Alice and Rose refusing to be outdone went over the top, thinking Bella would try to outdo them. They never considered she was not a snobbish Fashionista like them, but one in the proper sense of the word. So when they arrived at school they looked like they were dressed for an event rather than school and everyone noticed and sniggered. Bella they saw was dressed for school and although classy not OTT like them.

"I told you so!" Jasper said as he left them standing and headed inside with Emmett. The latter held his tongue for once, not to enrage his wife more than she already was, he was getting sick of all their spitefulness. The day started with an assembly, the principal told them that since all exams were over, no class work would be held for these final few days. He wanted them all to help to prepare the gym for the Prom and to aid teachers shutting down classrooms for the summer. But this morning in the gym there was going to be a display by Seattle PD. It would be to highlight self-defence classes starting in Port Angeles over the summer. Bella perked up at that, PA was much closer than Seattle, she could attend there, at least she hoped she could.

Everyone kept the places in the stands and the display team came out, introducing themselves and then surprising Bella by saying they were having a new trainee instructor who would be taking on the enrollees. Then the team leader introduced her and asked her to join them on the floor. Bella was totally surprised and even more so when she saw her dad holding her kit bag. Quickly changing into her Phoenix PD outfit she joined the rest of the team out on the court. Jasper sat up straighter ready to enjoy this, he knew there was more to her than just a pretty face. He also noticed Garrett watching from one of the exits with Charlie and they were laughing and he could feel the obvious bond between the two men. That was a surprise, Garrett knew the Chief, god how come they knew nothing about what was going on around them, Carlisle should have known this.

The display was good and Bella was an excellent fighter, she'll be an amazing vampire one day Emmett mused to himself. They could all have been friends if not for that creep and Rose being so jealous of Bella, it didn't slip his mind that if she looked this good now, she'd be spectacular after the change and he knew that wouldn't go down to well at home. He glanced around the hall during a break in proceedings and saw Angela looking over so he winked, she was his most favourite human. That girl was so nice and she always had a ready smile for him and Jasper, the others not so much and he knew she hated Edward. No not hated, disliked and distrusted, yes that was it Angela hated nobody. True to form she smiled back and he knew they would still be friends of a sort, even after what Edweirdo had done to her obviously close friend Bella! Emmett also noticed there were things going on they knew nothing about, that idiot was meant to tell them these things. But he always said it was beneath him to engage in human gossip, more like he didn't find what they said about him pleasant.

* * *

 _ **Harass**_ **.** To pester, trouble, bother, disturb, worry, annoy, plague, tease, torment, hassle, badger, persecute;

 **Harry.** To disturb, distress, or exhaust by repeated demands or criticism;

 **Fashionista. 1**.a designer of haute couture. **2**. a devoted follower of fashion.


	4. Changes

**A/N: Congratz to Sassy Mami for being the 100th reviewer for this little ditty xx Also Watching has reached 50,00 hits thank you all xx**

* * *

 **Hope this is okay folks, choked full of the cold and my head is mince lol** **xx** **Alexis**

* * *

After the assembly broke up, all the juniors and seniors were milling about in the gym when an unwanted and unneeded conversation broke out.

"Oh my god! Did you hear what that weird Edward Cullen boy did? That could have been my house and my underwear drawer he ransacked through!" Lauren Mallory said loudly in a breathy voice that made her sound like she had a heavy cold.

"I know! Has his family no shame? Imagine coming to school as if nothing had happened" Jessica Stanley answered her in a fake outraged voice.

"Eh, Lauren he didn't like you remember, told you to your face in front of the whole school, he didn't associate with **'Scarlet Women'!** " Tyler Crowley said laughing, everyone had run home that day and looked that up on the internet.

"Yeah and they didn't do anything just that weirdo boy, so why should they all hide away?" Eric Yorke added and the two bitches shut up seeing as it was getting them nowhere.

"But still, he's their brother and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that!" Mike Newton alleged and the two girls perked back up.

"Actually, he isn't related to any of them remember, he's their foster brother!" Ben Cheney remarked in passing and his friend Austin Marks added,

"Hell, as if I'd go and hide if that idiot brother of mine did something stupid, damn you'd never see me!" Everyone agreed chuckling at his truthful joke and the three rabble-rousers had to give it up this time. Bella shook her head, Lauren acts as if she wanted that to happen to her. Who'd want that? Those three are just attention seekers and trying to get notoriety off someone else's misfortune, god they are so sad. She decided it would be best if she broke the ice and approached the Cullens, the whole room held its breath.

"Hey again, I'm sorry for what's being said about you, it's hardly your fault! I just wanted you to know I don't hold any of you responsible for his actions, Okay?" she said clearly so everyone heard.

Jasper who was nearest to her smiled and replied: "Thanks darlin', we appreciate the support, some small minded people have been makin' their mouths go, but we're glad you don't hold with their pettiness." Thus firmly putting the three fools in their place.

Emmett smiled and added, "Thanks Bella, you're a nice person and we're so sorry for all the grief that Edweird has caused you". Alice nodded, clearly wanting to talk to her but Jasper shook his head. That would do for now and Rose looked ready to explode all over Bella. She didn't see why they needed to even lower themselves to talk to this human. Yes, she was disgusted with Edward's antics, but he didn't actually harm the girl, so why were they pandering to her? It was their lives that were disrupted and her good name that had been sullied, not the pathetic humans! She was actually growling at the object of her irrational rage.

" _Rose reign it in, don't make me make you_!" Jasper hissed at her and she grunted and walked away slightly. Emmett was embarrassed by her conduct, what did Bella do? She was just a nice girl who got caught up in his dysfunctional coven's antics! He was beginning to get annoyed with Rose's petty conduct,

" _Rose! Grow up or go home, Now! I'll speak to you later about this pathetically childish stance, it's getting more than a little tedious!"_ He said for once as her husband and his tone told her she'd gone too far this time. He was barely keeping it together himself because of her wrongly misplaced jealousy.

A small hand on the base of his spine stopped him in his tracks. A finger was making soothing small circles and he calmed immediately. What the hell! Alice had left to placate the thunderstruck Rose, so missed the interaction as it wasn't a conscious decision. Jasper looked first at Emmett and his sudden reversal of mood and then down at Angela's hand.

" _Well Fuck me sideways! This changes everythin' Em"_ he whispered and Emmett nodded absentmindedly as he looked down at the girl beside him. She had been talking to Bella but calming him at the same time,

"You calmer now Emmett? don't let her get to you, big guy. You're better than that" she said as she moved her hand away and he desperately wanted her to put it back. Angela was oblivious to what had just transpired, she had been talking to Bella and felt Emmett's tension and ire. Without really being aware she just had to soothe him, so had reached out and touched the small of his back. Bella saw everything and smiled to herself, so that's how the wind blew. She was definitely the yin to his yang, they were to Bella's mind a far better match. The blonde Rosalie was a taker, Angie was a giver and nurturer, an altogether nicer girl for the affable giant.

Emmett had a lot to think about, he'd always assumed Rose was his mate, but he was beginning to wonder if that was a lie. They had nothing in common, except sex and that was not how a relationship should be. He knew everything about her, but did Rose know everything about him? He doubted it and he intended to find out later.

During the day two things happened, first someone asked Rose what was Emmett's favourite online game and TV show, they were collating info for the prom, this year it was being worked around those two things and Rose hummed and hawed, till she found a distraction and left. Angela, on the other hand, leant over and wrote the correct answers down.

"How'd you know?" Eric asked,

"He said so last week to Tyler, don't you remember? You were all talking about that stuff to Ben!" Eric had an aha moment! and let it slide. But Bella, Whitney and Katie all glanced at each other and Bella nodded.

Whitney was telling Bella she'd be joining her self-defence class, especially as it was now in PA. Katie and Angela were going as moral support but unsure about joining up. When the second thing happened, Lauren and Jessica strolled over and asked who that gorgeous hunk was that came to the display with Chief Swan? Angela was about to tell them when Bella shook her head, so she just said a cop who'd come to deal with Edward. As the final bell rang they all rushed to be free, even though they had done no work today. When the four friends got outside there was a surprise waiting for Bella. Leaning against her car in all his glory was Garrett, as Bella introduced the other two girls to him, everyone heard Lauren exclaim,

"What the fuck? What's so special about her?" Everyone snickered as Garrett looked right at her and said,

"Well personally I think, she's a nice person, who's smart, extremely sexy and doesn't have a rude or jealous bone in her body! Yeah, that about covers it" he then turned to Bella winked and opened her car door. "Come on angel, your dad's taking us out for a meal tonight" and got in the passenger seat. He wasn't the type of man who felt the need to take over the driving, he knew she was just as capable as him of doing so.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Emmett was in a foul mood and everyone but Rose noticed, she was too busy planning her prom gown to be aware all was not well in her world. He had overheard Rose being quizzed on his likes and her avoidance of the question, proving she didn't actually know. He also saw Angela fill in the answers, How was it she knew and his wife of more than sixty years did not. It had given him a warm fuzzy feeling knowing Angela knew him that well. In his heart, he knew the answer to all this was that Rose was not his mate. Like she'd always incessantly told him from day one.

His whole undead life was a lie, granted it hadn't bothered him until they moved to Forks, then little by little he started to notice things. Most especially when he continually compared Rose to Angela, Rose always came up short. She might be beautiful, but she was also very mean, bitchy and selfish, to everyone including her family. Rose only did what suited her, never him and he could count on one hand how many times she'd asked his opinion on anything. Emmett knew this was the end of them and he now admitted to himself why! Angela was his mate, not Rose.

Alice looked confused for a minute and then slipped into a vision, but before she could say anything Jasper scooped her up shouting,

"We're goin' huntin'" and took her out of the house.

"Jazz? Why's Emmett's future not with the family or Rose? Why do I see him with Angela?" she asked as he placed her down on her feet.

"This has nothin' to do with us darlin', you need to, No! you will leave well alone! Rose brought this on herself, she's not his mate she knew that, but now so does Emmett! Lies always catch up with you Ali. She should have told him they were just companions in the beginnin'. He did love her, but she didn't feel the need to reciprocate or keep his love alive and now it's over. Well for him anyway, he's found his mate!" Jasper said calmly. But deep down he knew he should never have agreed to conceal it from Emmett and it was now going to bite him too, even if it was an order.

Eventually Rose started to notice how cool Emmett was behaving towards her since they returned from the school. So as usual, she thought sex would be the answer, it was her only tool to getting him to do what she wanted. She never once considered he might need anything else. Therefore she was totally confused when he said,

"That's your answer to everything isn't it Rose? Sex, to cover up all of your misdeeds or get what you want. Well, thanks but no thanks! In fact, this farce is over, you're not my mate and you never were! You're a mean, jealous, small-minded, two-dimensional lying shrew! It's not a good look on any woman Rose, actually, it's downright ugly!" She stood there with her mouth open as he walked away from her. But the only word that registered was Ugly, he thought she was Ugly! As Emmett spun on his heel, he saw Carlisle and Esme standing hesitantly at the kitchen doorway.

"Did you know Carlisle? Simple question, yes or no!" Emmett demanded, knowing his tendency to prevaricate and Carlisle slowly nodded, "For how long?" Emmett continued.

"The whole time," Carlisle said barely above a whisper,

"Everybody knew but me! Emmett the sap! Emmett the fool, he's too stupid to deal with the truth! That about right Carlisle?" he roared and Carlisle cringed. All of his wrongs were breaking free now.

"Esme didn't know, Alice assumed you were mates, she doesn't see the past! Jasper guessed eventually, Rose's feelings gave her away to him. I asked him not to tell you. Actually, I ordered him as his coven leader not to tell you unless you asked him point blank! That was the day I lost his respect. He never wanted to lie to you, but he had to abide by my decision. Edward, of course, knew as well" Carlisle concluded.

Emmett shook his head, then said "I'll be leaving in a few minutes, the coven, not Forks! I'm going to ask Garrett if I can go with him later on. Keep Rosalie away from the school or I'll rip her apart. Your good at lying Carlisle, it should be no problem for you to make her excuses!"

Esme was beside herself, angry at the others for hiding this from Emmett. Sad because her family was falling apart. She hugged Emmett as he made to leave,

"Where will you go?" she asked quietly,

"I don't know, but I can't stay anymore, I love you Esme, but I have to leave," he said sadly.

"Give me a minute," she said and rushed up the stairs returning seconds later. Once again she hugged him and he glanced down as she pressed a key into his hand, with a note. _**'It's not the cottage, but a cabin on the far side of Forks. It was to be a surprise for Carlisle, a little bolthole but he doesn't deserve it now! It's almost finished and a blank canvas that you can make your own. I love you**_ _ **son xxx**_ _ **'**_ Emmett smiled and hugged her closer.

"Thank you, mom" he whispered as he kissed her cheek. Then she mouthed one word **'Who?** ' Emmett smiled and mouthed back **'Angela'**. Esme's face lit up at that, now there was a girl perfect for her son. She was suddenly much happier and less worried about his future.

After he left Esme got down to the business of seriously looking for a new place for them to live, they could no longer stay here. Angela's life depended on her getting Rose as far from here as possible. Alice had just entered the house and another vision hit, as soon as it finished she rushed to help Esme, she too saw they had to get away before Rose killed Angela, especially as she knew Emmett had emailed Jenks the lawyer to start divorce proceedings and transfer all his financial dealings into a new solo account, in the name of Emmett McCarty.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

At about lunchtime that same day, Eleazar Denali had finally turned up at the jail, he was accompanied by a very pretty woman called Romilia Volturi, who he said was his clinical assistant. She unknown to the humans immediately honed in on Edward's gift and shut it off slowly. Before they even got asked to enter the interrogation room, Edward was yelling,

"Why can't I hear you? What have you done? I can't read anyone's mind!" Charlie shook his head, the boy had been quiet for hours, but it looked like he was back in full swing.

"It appears Doctor Denali that he thinks he can read our minds! He has steadily declined since being here, one minute he acts like a boy from the turn of the century by his autocratic attitude to women and the next it's a work of science fiction with this mind reading crap he's spouting. He's all yours though, I just want the deluded stalker out of my jail and locked away, somewhere far from my daughter!" The Chief told Eleazar.

Eleazar had been going to refuse to help Carlisle when he called, as he disliked Edward intensely. But a call from Volterra changed his mind on the matter. The brother's suggested he did in fact go and that they would be monitoring the whole thing. So he set off for Forks taking his time, when he got another call from Aro himself, explaining Esme's plan and asking him to meet Romilia in Seattle and take her with him to Forks. Explaining an old cottage hospital in Anchorage had been purchased by the Volturi, under his name and called 'The Carmen House' psychiatric facility.

This was where he would say he was based and where Edward would be going for treatment. Documentation would also be waiting in Seattle at the offices of one J Jenks. The rest of the Denali's had been asked to fix it up and Zafrina was heading there as quickly as possible, with Senna and Karachi as they wanted to see Alaska and hunt polar bears. The Amazon coven were no strangers to animal blood as humans were a rarer commodity in the jungle.

Edward now unable to read everyone's mind had no idea what was happening and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't seem to understand only Carlisle prized him above all others, the rest of the vampire world found him to be a tiresome child with no real value. So when Eleazar finally entered the room, Edward thanked him for dropping everything to come to his aid. Eleazar smirked at the foolish boy and told him he was here at the Volturi's request and that only. He'd been sent to contain any other damage Edward's stupidity might have caused.

This gave the boy pause, he didn't really believe it when he'd read it in Garrett's mind, that the Volturi were actually involved. Eleazar then informed Edward that Carlisle was no longer his coven's leader. Jasper was now the leader of the Olympic coven, of which Edward was no longer a member! The ramifications of his actions here in Forks was starting to sink in, he was now technically a nomad, under the sole jurisdiction of the Volturi.

 _"Didn't anyone vouch for me? Didn't any of them ask to keep me in the coven? Why_ _wouldn't they fight for me?"_ he whined petulantly.

 _"_ _Well,_ _Eddie that's an easy one to answer, none of them really like you, well except for Carlisle!"_ Garrett answered from the door, _"Paybacks a bitch Eddie and nobody deserves it more than you! Had you been a little less selfish or maybe a lot less demanding, hell, even a tiny bit less nosey, then maybe they might have helped you. But you were the great Edward Cullen and they were just mere peons to you. Well the peasants have revolted little boy and you're lucky to still be alive!"_ he said laughing.

Then addressed Eleazar by saying, "He's all your's Doctor, I need a full psych evaluation. So I can determine which way to go from here!" adding for only them,

 _"Make it convincing Eleazar, Aro wants him out of here sooner, rather than later. Now if you'll both excuse me I'm off to pick up my_ _girl,_ _"_ he concluded before leaving Edward totally shell-shocked. Not once over the last ninety years had he considered that his actions might come back to haunt him. He'd given the others no respect what so ever, thinking Emmett a fool and Esme and Rosalie of no importance because they were women. If he hadn't been so scared of Jasper when he finally met them, he'd have made Carlisle turn them away, but Alice knew that and they had arrived when Edward was elsewhere. That had been the main motivation for taking his room and putting him firmly in his place.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Jasper was waiting for Emmett to leave the house, he wanted to beg his forgiveness. He knew that he should have refused Carlisle's order and left with Alice, after of course telling Emmett. But Alice didn't want to leave and she said it would all work out okay! But Okay for who? Alice had a way of sailing close to the wind with some of her visions and forgot just because it suited her didn't mean it would suit everyone else. Emmett slowed his steps as he reached his brother, he wasn't mad at him. Jasper's position in the family was precarious at best. Carlisle was afraid of him, always assuming Jasper would want to take over his position as leader. But he never did, he'd been there, got the t'shirt and was happy just to float along for all these years. Edward had used his mind reading to fill Carlisle's head with lies of take over plots and mutiny, which were so far from the truth, as to be ridiculous and Carlisle was to easily convinced.

"Hey Jazzman, I'm not mad at you buddy. Edward and Carlisle have been doing a number on us all for so long. I'm guessing Alice said everything would work out for the best and you just had to hang on in there and pray. I was happy, you of all people knew that it was coming here and meeting her, that made me start to see the cracks. I'm just mad at Carlisle, he acts the saint and he's a barefaced liar. What Rose expected to gain from it, is a mystery! Or was I just a fill-in till her real mate showed up, Well, he can have her!" Emmett said as he reached Jasper and hauled him into a brotherly hug, before adding. "I know you'd have spilt the beans had I been miserable, but I wasn't until Forks and even then I didn't realise right away!"

"I don't want to lose you, my brother, so here's a proposal. Peter and Char are my coven too and they do their own thin', but if they need back up I'm there and vice versa. So why don't you work on that premise as well? Still part of the coven but separate. Once she's safe from Rose that is when she's one of us then we can re-evaluate, how does that sound to you?" Jasper asked hopefully and Emmett smiled as he nodded.

"Esme's given me the keys to a cabin outside Forks, you want to come see it with me? When I get set up I can still do security for you guys and keep contact that way, I don't want to lose you, Alice and Esme either" he said as they took off at a run to see where Esme had set up his new home. It was a great place but needed a few bits and pieces. Emmett would need to install a kitchen and bathroom if he wanted to entertain his new lady love. Jasper told him Alice and Esme were looking for a new place for the rest of them to live, so as to get Rose as far away from Angela as possible. She, Carlisle and Edward had no idea and they intended to keep it that way for the foreseeable future. Jasper suggested he ask Garret to move in as he was sleeping at the jail. That way they could do the work together as they both would have human girlfriends.

"Shit! I haven't even talked to her properly. What am I going to say, how do I do this?" Emmett started to panic and Jasper clapped him on the back and said just to go with his heart and not rush her too much. They had a year until graduation, so told him to speak to Garrett, since he's going through the same thing. Jasper's phone vibrated with a text and pulling it out he laughed.

"Alice say's your cover is online courses with the London School Of Computin' And Business Studies. Back up by some short course game design at Academy of Interactive Entertainment in Seattle. That will be a breeze for you man and the rest of us will be in Alaska. That way it don't look like your abandoned, just spreadin' your wings. Angela will be pleased your stayin' I'll bet, especially without Rosie!" Jasper chuckled.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Dinner at the diner would have been perfect if Garrett actually ate food, but he forced it down anyway for his girl and her father. Charlie was just asking Garrett his plans, now he was here in Forks. Lying had never been a problem before, but to these two people, it felt so bad and so wrong. He said he'd be working out of the Seattle office after Edward was dealt with and that he'd been going to look for a place of his own. But had received a call before dinner from Esme Cullen asking him to keep an eye on Emmett, as they were moving to Alaska once this business was over and he was staying behind in a little cabin outside of Forks. There's plenty room for the two of them and he'd always liked Emmett so it's a win-win for them both.

"Is he? Oh, that's wonderful! Alone though yes?! Bella quizzed, Garrett, smiled he knew the set up from Esme.

"Yes, why? You seem awfully interested in Emmett's doings!" he said jokingly,

"Only for a friend, she'll be stoked! Especially if he's alone" Bella said pulling out her phone and texting Angela. Charlie and Garrett shook their heads,

"So are you looking forward to the classes in PA, it's much better than having to go all the way to Seattle?" Charlie asked his daughter and she got so animated about it, both men smiled fondly at her.

"I know, Whitney's is going to enrol, Angie and Katie are still on the fence about it, but I'm sure we can convince them. Self-defence isn't just for protection. It's a confidence booster and Katie needs that, you know" she said smiling thinking about her new friends. As Charlie left to pay the bill Garrett gave Bella a quick but passion filled kiss that set her heart racing and her blood rushing to her cheeks.

She huffed saying, "It's not fair you get me all in a tizzy and Nothing happens to you!" He guffawed and leant in closer to her ear.

"Angel, if I showed you how much I reacted to your kiss, your touch, hell your mere presence. Your dad would arrest me on the spot! Believe me, this is **hard** for me too!" he said in a throaty voice and Bella flushed even redder and then they both burst out laughing and everyone around them smiled at seeing a young couple so in love. Charlie was watching them too, and he thanked God that Garrett wasn't the pushy type, because the chemistry between them was obvious and he had no doubt that one day that boy would ask him for her hand and he'd give it happily, knowing she'd be well looked after and it would last unlike his own marriage. His daughter was an old soul and knew her own mind.

Just as he was returning to the table he heard Garrett say, "Rose doesn't know about Angela, I think it might be best if it stays that way until they leave. She can be very jealous and unpredictable. One Cullen in your dad's jail at a time would be best" Both Charlie and Bella agreed with that sentiment completely.

"Well, kids I'm going to go. I'll pop into the station on my way home for an hour. Remember not too late kiddo, you've still got school tomorrow! Oh, are you two going to the prom together? I'll need t get you a corsage" Charlie asked and true to form Bella blushed and Garrett smiled.

"I'd be delighted to escort you, madam! But you'll have to tell me what to wear, that stuff is all beyond me angel!" he said and she beamed, she'd wanted him to go but wasn't sure if it would be his scene since he was older than her.

"You can both check out the stores in PA on Friday, before your self-defence classes, school is closing at lunchtime for that very reason I believe. Something about boys leaving it to the last minute. Hell I did, if I remember right! Your mother was livid with me" Charlie said laughing as he left them to dessert and some time to themselves. Garrett mused to himself that it had been a long time since he's worn a tux. Alice and Jasper's wedding he thought it probably was. Well, he'd better get himself spruced up and if he clubbed his hair it always looked so much tidier, since he couldn't cut it or his scruff. Well that's not exactly true he could but it grew back the following day and was noticeable. So there was no point to trying around humans. But he thought he might for their wedding because by then she'd know what he was and they'd be on their honeymoon and nobody else would see it grow back in so quickly. He could hardly wait but he would, for her he'd wait an eternity. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he would not screw this up.

"You do know I love you, angel, don't you? This is it for me, you are all I'll ever need or want!" he whispered in her ear as they left the diner and Bella felt like she was walking on air.

"You're damned right I'm all you'll ever need because I'm not letting you go ever! I love you too Garrett" she answered and was swept into his embrace and kissed until her legs felt wobbly and her heart pounded for him and him alone.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**


	5. Just Desserts

**A/N:- here we are at chapter 5 and I'm thrilled by the response this story has received so far. Thank you everyone xx**

* * *

 **Taking a little poetic licence here, don't know when Prom would actually be held, but as it's the end of the academic year in the story, I'm going with that and making it a joint Junior/Senior one since it's such a small school xx Alexis**

* * *

"Well Chief Swan, without a shadow of a doubt Mr Cullen is a seriously ill young man. He is displaying signs of 'Acute Delusional Disorder', brought on by a 'Severe Loss of Sense of Self'. This being caused by his inability to compute and accept his sexual orientation, thereby repressing it for a determined length of time. He appears to have decided that the complete ownership of a woman, namely your daughter Miss Swan in this instance, would bring himself back to his normal and therefore more acceptable stance, which was non-sexual due to his age. It's was a vicious circle which he couldn't get out of and thus the escalating of his behaviour. The onset of puberty has caused this whole cycle of events, whereas most normal male children sail through this relatively unscathed. Mr Cullen has unfortunately fallen by the wayside, but he's not alone in this it's quite a common and fascinating occurrence!" Eleazar tells Charlie, not mentioning that it was more than ninety years that Edward had been repressing his sexuality.

"Eh, whoa! Are you saying he's nuts?" Charlie asks and Eleazar shakes his head as if amused by Charlie's lack of understanding.

"More a severe case of Sexual Repression. Which can with time be treated, it's like a sexual re-boot as it were! Relearning the birds and the bee's from a male/male perspective. The only thing I can't as yet diagnose is his insistence that he can read minds, but it might just be a temporary psychosis. It may disappear with time and some rehabilitation " Eleazar said thoroughly enjoying himself and Edward's discomfort.

"So you'll be taking him off our hands? Where exactly will all that relearning be happening?" Charlie asked praying it was out of state and happy when informed it would be Alaska. Edward too seemed happy, thinking this was, at last all over and he would be free to get on with his new nomadic life. How wrong he was about this, he had yet to find out.

"So I just need you and Officer Winslow to sign him over to me and him to then escort Mr Cullen to Anchorage. If you would like to join us and see for yourself our secure facility, you are most welcome Chief? I came on a small jet, one owned by my practice, so it should be a quick flight and I will have the pilot return you both to SeaTac." Eleazar asked pleasantly and Charlie slowly nodded. Yes, he might just do that and put his mind at rest about Edward ever coming back to bother his daughter. This now decided, Eleazar set things in motion vampire style. Having endless time and finances, greased the wheels of commerce with alacrity.

Meanwhile, in Alaska, the three very beautiful Denali sisters heaved a sigh of relieve on hearing the news, they had been worried that over the years their Succubae powers had been waning! They usually only used them on human men nowadays, as they rarely met vampire males in the wilds of Alaska. Edward Cullen had been offered over the last near century, all three of their forever youthful bodies. Asked to share in their gloriously bountiful attributes and abilities and he had declined not one but all three woman! But thanks be praised to one of the goddess of old, 'Zaria', it was not their powers at fault. But the boy himself, he was not destined for the glories of women but those of men instead.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

School the next day had a statically charged feeling for everyone, something was different, something had changed. Few guessed the cause, even fewer realised it emanated from one particular Cullen. Emmett was throwing out feelings of freedom from oppression and newer ones of hope, longing and desire. Angela felt it the moment she stepped out of her car, she could see Emmett and he was watching her. This was different, not the usual quick glances and small smiles, this was staring. She felt self-conscious for a moment and then realised she shouldn't, she had done nothing wrong. She took a couple of tentative steps before halting at the sight of him heading directly towards her, she held her breath, then let it out in a rush. Emmett was taking all this in as he zoned in on his prize, his mate and his future.

"Angela? I want ..., I would like ..., God this is so scary!" he stammered and she smiled that smile women have when they suddenly realise they have the upper hand. Borrowing some of Bella's confidence, she crooked her finger at him, beckoning him closer and he gladly complied.

"Please, just kiss me, Emmett!" she answered and he let out a huge whoop before hauling her into his arms and kissing her soundly in front of the whole school. There was cheering, clapping and several whistles, Angela was universally liked by everyone, funnily enough so was Emmett. Edward never told him he was the one most people wanted to get to know from their family. The little green-eyed monster had Edward keeping that to himself because he was the one they least liked and it irked him. Though Rose was a close second, he hated that even Jasper was better liked than him.

Bella was so happy for her friend, their two guys lived together so they would be doing a lot of double dating she hoped. Everything was looking good for them both, especially now both Edward and Rose were no longer at the school, the place felt lighter, happier, less fearful! But there was just a couple of things that niggled at the back of her mind. Not making themselves known for now, but she sensed something was different about their men. But for the moment Bella was glad to have made the move to Forks, rekindling her friendship with Angela and the other two girls and feeling for once like she fit in and was normal.

"What the Fuck? Now the virgin gets a hot guy! I don't understand, why are we not getting them?" Jessica Stanley said louder than she intended and the answer that came was just as fucked up.

"That's just it Jessica, hot guys don't want whore's when they can get the good girl's and know they won't be coming behind a line of other guys!" Mike Newton answered scathingly and a few people hissed. His assumption that Emmett only wanted Angela because she was a virgin didn't sit well with most of the school.

"Wrong Newton! I didn't pick Angie because she's untouched, but because she's kind-hearted, friendly and approachable, even to people whom others disliked on sight. But the fact she hasn't slept with an asshole like you, show's she smart as well! So that's a bonus for me, my girl's got class obviously." Emmett answered in a cold tone and Mike knew he'd pushed his luck this time.

"Sorry Angela, I didn't mean it like that!" he said trying to backtrack badly and there were calls of derision and snorts of disbelief from the crowd.

"Yes, you did Mike! Nice to know what you really think of girls, that the virgins are only holding out for the hot guys and the others are all whores. Sucks to be you then, cause you won't be getting any for a long time!" Angela said loudly and Jessica suddenly realised he'd basically called her a whore in front of the whole school and slapped his face so hard he stumbled sideways.

"Mr Newton? My office now!" the principal's voice said from behind them all and Mike's shoulders slumped. This was not the first time he'd been caught making disparaging remarks about girls and he was already on his last warning. His father had told him if the school called him in again he'd be spending his summer at an all-male, military-run boot camp for errant boys, as punishment.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Garrett was certain that all this nonsense with the Cullens had pushed his timeline to tell Bella about himself forward. He was rather unhappy about this, he wanted her to have time to grow up, leave school and then find out. This was a small town and two girls suddenly disappearing would be a red flag event and that had to be avoided at all costs. Bella was a much higher profile person than Angela, due to her business connections, so he'd have to handle this delicately. He knew Bella was sensing something from them all, she was observant and intuitive that way. Once she knew, there would be no stalling or trying to get around it she would have to be changed or killed. Garrett was well aware of the law and not stupid enough to attempted to break it, the Volturi could be ruthless in this matter.

A conversation with Chief Swan later that day neither alleviated or hindered his cause, just made him understand where Bella got her reasoning powers from. It was as they were having coffee alone at the house that Charlie dropped his bombshell.

"I've lived in this small town all my life son, but that doesn't mean I don't see what's going on around me! I have been close friends with the Quileute's since I was knee-high to a grasshopper, you know? I've heard all their legends and have seen a few unexplained things!" he said taking a swig of his coffee and looking at Garrett.

"They don't age like normal people do, did you know that? The boys on the Rez, they are all alike but years apart. Billy Black's grandfather was ancient, at least forty years older than his peers, who had all gone by the time of his demise. It happened when we were about four years old that he died, at well over a hundred and then some. Billy and I saw him the day before, I didn't understand it then, but later I worked it out. We were playing on First Beach when a huge and I mean huge wolf came out of the trees. It sat watching us play for a while, it was grey and looked so old and tired, but we approached it and Billy stroked it's fur and actually hugged it, like a goodbye kind of thing. The next day we heard Ephraim Black had died, he'd been their Chief for a long time and then Billy's father took up the mantle" Charlie paused again finishing his coffee.

"The wolf was Ephraim, that was his last ever change and his goodbye to his grandson! It took me years before I worked it out and understood the legends. I know why they hate the Cullens! That name was in their stories too, the older men talked around me when I was a child, never thinking I was taking it all in but taught me a lot" Charlie rose and looked out the window as if into the past before finishing up by saying.

"Then they returned two years ago and the boys on the Rez started to change, getting bigger and older looking. That's no coincidence is it, son, they, the Cullens and you are the Cold Ones from legend! No, don't answer that, I'm not stupid, some secrets are kept for a reason and I'm in no hurry to die. I just need to know, will you protect my daughter forever and will I be able to see her again, not here of course but somewhere?" Garrett was stunned this man knew all about them, by sheer dumb luck he'd picked the only girl in town whose father knew what he was.

"Yes to all those questions. I wasn't going to rush her, I have nothing but time to spare, as it were!" he answered softly. Charlie laughed and turned around his hand outstretched and they shook on it making a deal. Charlie was okay with it as long as Bella was too and that he'd know she was loved and cared for however long her forever was. He saw no point attempting to stand in their way, Garrett was a Cold One, but Bella loved him and that was all that mattered in the end.

"I'm not going to ask about your eyes son, you're a good man so I'm assuming very bad people die, so you can live! Well, you're in the right line of work to find them, that's for sure" Charlie said as they left the house together and once again Garrett was floored by this man, his future father-in-law.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

 _"How much longer is this farce going to last? I would like to get out of here sometime this millennium, I need to see my father and make plans for my future, now that the Volturi have succeeded in ruining my life!"_ A very pompous and as always stupid Edward demanded of Eleazar and Romilia, in his usual sneeringly condescending way, which automatically put others backs up.

 _"I'll be sure to pass that on to Aro when I speak to him next, Edward"_ Romilia said in a soft lilting voice and Edward cringed, he'd forgotten that she worked for the brothers and was here on their behalf to deal with this matter. A matter he had caused and now he had just gone and disparaged the leaders of his world too.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm a little overwrought and seem to be lashing out blindly, placing blame where it doesn't belong either_ " he simpered and Romilia looked down her nose at him and laughed.

 _"Does that shit really work on Carlisle? I always thought him to be a more intelligent man, it seems I_ _overestimated_ _him! You meant every word, you sanctimonious little prick, but don't worry I'll make sure to repeat everything verbatim for the brothers. I'd hate for them to miss a nuance in the retelling"_ she said smiling and showing her teeth, Edward stepped back hastily, no one normally spoke to him that way. Once again he'd put his foot in his mouth, so much so that even he wondered this time, why he never learned to shut up! He was so used to dealing with humans, that he was convinced he was better than. He forgot that this time it was vampires he was dealing with, not ones like him, but older and far more wiser than the mere child he was to them, both in human and vampire years.

"I'll be back in the morning Mr Cullen, then you're going to go on a little trip to Alaska. I have a lovely clinic there, where we hope to make you all better" Eleazar said for the benefit of the humans and the two left just as Charlie and Garrett arrived. Eleazar was staring at Charlie's back, he hadn't noticed earlier but this human had a gift, not strong but constant. Face on he must have pushed Eleazar's natural probing aside, so he wasn't aware it had happened. But without eye contact he could now see he was a shield just like Renata was, weaker obviously due to his human form, this was a spanner in the works he thought. Garrett caught the look, the frown and then the recognition from Eleazar and followed him out.

 _"That's my future father-in-law Eleazar, whatever his gift I need you to forget it! He's lived here peaceably all his life and I want it to stay that way. I can't have the whole family going missing and he's_ _an Officer_ _of the Law, so let's just say it's too weak to be of any good"_ Garrett said firmly and Eleazar was under no illusion if it came down to him or Chief Swan, Garrett would pick the Chief. He nodded and then had a thought.

 _"He won't fall for the illusion in Anchorage, he'll see right through Zafrina's ruse!"_ he warned Garrett. He inclined his head in thought and told Eleazar he'd find a way around it once they were there. Then he also had a sudden moment of inspiration.

 _"Not if he's only a physical shield, we'll wait till she tries something on him alright?"_ Garrett replied. He didn't mention he was just going to tell the Chief the truth and have him fake seeing her vision or say he was feeling ill and stay at a cafe until Garrett returned. Nothing would be happening to Charlie, he would not allow Bella's father to fall foul of his world.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

That evening Garrett and Bella were swinging on her porch seat watching the rain for once gently falling. They were just enjoying each other's company and the fact they had some time together. Although in the past they'd been semi-intimate, neither felt it was right here in her childhood home. Garrett was hoping once they had gotten rid of Edward that she would visit him at Emmett's place and maybe it would be time to advance their relationship some more. He was willing to do this at her pace and he knew she was starting to feel ready to go all the way. But for now this was enough, it was a mate thing really, to accept anything no matter how small from your other half and be happy about it. Bella too was thinking along those lines, she wanted more from their relationship. Not that this wasn't good, she always felt calm and centred around Garrett. He was her port in a storm, but she felt the overwhelming need to show him physically how she felt and it kept growing with each passing day.

Tomorrow was Wednesday and her father and Garrett were off to Alaska to get rid of her stalker, then it was two days to her first ever Self-defence training class and of course, shopping for accessories for the prom. The dress well that was her forte and both Bella's and Angela's were being made as she spoke. Today at school she'd convinced her friends that as they were all going, to let her have the dresses made. They argued back and forward until they gave in when they'd all settled on the style they wanted, Bella had faxed her sketches to her mother at lunchtime along with the measurements and colour choices. Four totally different gowns would arrive in time for the big event, Whitney wasn't a girlie girl so hers was the simplest and therefore more dramatic because of that, a deep forest green sequined bodice and tulle skirt. Katie was a shy girl who given the chance, wouldn't have even gone to the Prom, so hers was a plum Chiffon, embellished on the bodice and upper back. Angela was coming out of her shell and she was being a little more adventurous with a lemon chiffon one shoulder, having a jewel embellished bodice. Bella's was a black strapless bandage style, that was covered in silver sequins to the knee, then black tulle to the floor, classic but timeless.

It was a guarantee that Jessica, Lauren and Alice would be spitting bullets when the four girls arrived the night of the prom. Whitney was going with Austin and Katie had been asked surprisingly by Ben, he was such a quiet guy that nobody realised he liked her. So all four girls had partners and were looking forward to the night. The guys like Charlie had said, were much more laid back and letting their mothers sort it out, well in the case of Ben and Austin anyway. The other two had tux's and just needed the cummerbunds to match their girl's dresses. Emmett was happy to be wearing something other than red, that was the only colour Rose wore to this kind of event, she was so predictable and Garrett was wearing a silver one which he'd pick up on Friday. All in all, it should be a good night and Emmett said he was so glad he'd get to make some choices for a change, not being told what to do. Not to speak to anyone and only dance with Rose or Alice. He intended to dance with all four of the girls and especially the slow ones with Angie.

So when Garrett and Bella parted that evening it was with the promise that things would soon be changing and both were really happy about it. Emmett, on the other hand, was just returning from a meet the parents evening at Angie's. He had tried to contain himself, but Emmett just wasn't the quiet type. He left her parents shell-shocked by happy to have their daughter meet someone as outgoing as him. They could see with all his bravado and jovialness, Emmett deferred to Angela several times throughout the meeting, not pushing his thoughts or wants on her but seeking her opinion. He was big and intimidating at first sight but by the end of the evening, her twin brothers thought the sun rose and set on Emmett and her parents were quietly confident that he could bring their daughter out the shy reserved shell she wore.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Wednesday morning dawned and Garrett had returned from a hunt in Tacoma, one less rapist was now in the world and he had his black contacts in and ready to get this show on the road. Edward was whining like a little girl and Romila shook her head, asking no one in particular, " _What in tarnation was Carlisle thinking? who changes a whiny assed teenager and expects it to be a grown up as a vampire? Was he looking for a sexual companion and got that loser instead? I can't fathom any reason to have changed that absolute nightmare of a child!"_

 _"I'm not a child, I'm almost a hundred!"_ The idiot replied disliking how she never hid her feelings about him, he for once was glad he couldn't read her mind.

" _You are a Juvenile, an Adolescent, an Immature, Infantile Child! So let's go with that adage the humans use, 'Children should be seen, but not heard!' Another word or moan or whine out of_ _you_ _little boy and I'll take your tongue! Do you hear me?"_ She hissed so loud it was almost at human level, Romilia had had her fill of Edward Cullen. If she ran into Carlisle she would slap him so hard for changing that imbecile! Eleazar was also almost at breaking point and if Esme's plan to rehabilitate that egotistical child failed, he would personally kill him and enjoy it immensely.

 _"You just don't get it do you,_ _Edward_ _? This is real, you won't be walking away from this unscathed. You can never again use the name Edward Cullen in the human world, it's a matter of record you are a known offender. As Edward_ _Cullen,_ _you'd have to inform the police wherever you went. You can no longer_ _hide_ _out in school your registered as eighteen giving you one year left to do before graduation. You are an outcast in both the human and vampire worlds, nobody wants you! Esme has refused to have you back in the Olympic coven, if you were to, she'd leave and Carlisle prizes her more than you. You overestimated your importance once again."_ Garrett told him straight and Edward was shaken, he thought this could all be covered up and then removed. Garrett sighed and continued,

 _"No other coven would take you and that only leaves being a nomad or the Volturi! Keeping the secret was important Edward, you got yourself in the police databank and that shit is hard to erase, so we all avoid getting caught. You're a_ _fuck-up_ _of epic proportions and the laughing stock of the whole vampire world, this will never go away or be forgotten, you did this to yourself, what an ass!"_

Edward slumped into a chair he finally grasped the importance of what he'd done. He saw himself as special and above the triteness of the law, but when he targeted the daughter of Chief Swan he sealed his own fate. He thought this would go no further, that others would not find out. Expecting Carlisle to do as he'd always done and cover up his mess, but with the Volturi involved he couldn't. So he could no longer expect it to stay a secret, too many were involved already. Others would find it fitting that the arrogant child orchestrated his own downfall, without any outside interference.

 _"So what happens now, may I ask?_ A very sad and contrite Edward asked and the others tried not to laugh. The plan so far was explained, he would be escorted to an apparent secure facility by Garrett, Chief Swan and Carlisle. Then he would be signed over to the care of Eleazar and the others except Carlisle would leave. Then he had to wait in Anchorage for the pleasure of the Volturi and it could be an indeterminate time. So they were all ready to go, just awaiting the arrival of Carlisle when Garrett remembered the date and choked back a laugh.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday Eddie!" he said smiling evilly at the boy.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Esme had been spending time phoning other covens, speaking to the females therein and formulating a plan. Edward's sexuality had nothing to do with his dismissive behaviour towards women. This was a learned thing from his human time and Edward had never changed or accepted current times or trends. He refused to take part in anything the family did in the 60's and missed out on the sexual revolution. Which now turns out as unfortunate because he might have learned something's about himself if he had. So it was decided he had to understand what it felt like by all those girls to be stalked and frightened by another person. This would be where Zafrina came into the picture she would be using illusion to convince Edward that what he was seeing was real, therefore what he felt would be real to him.

He was going to be kept isolated, trapped in the now soundproof facility and stalked by a large aggressive male vampire who would appear to be a nurse there, he would make it plain he wanted Edward as his own, to do with as he pleased. During all this, he would think himself to be naked and at a disadvantage. This was to make him feel small and vulnerable like he had those women. He would be given a small safe haven for three hours each day but taped interviews with human males and females who had been stalked and eventually attacked would play on a loop in that area, so if he wanted safety he had to listen to them. Their fear and humiliation will be Edward's only source of sound except for the voice of his tormentor. This vampire would also control Edward's food source, but they would need to be very careful not to push Edward into a Stockholm Syndrome situation, it was a fine line, but if he was ever to see the error of his ways then it was going to be necessary.

Carlisle too was in for a shock, not as severe as Edward but also necessary. He would be confined to one room where tapes of interviews with siblings who had gone off the rails due to lack of parental participation. When said parent lavished all their attention on one and ignored the others. This was to prove, Emmett was by far the better son, turning out to be a good person without Carlisle's input and how lucky he was that Emmett did. And maybe Rose wouldn't have been so nasty and selfish if Carlisle had helped her rather than just let her get away with lies and subterfuge. He needs to see that he had hurt his coven with his blatant favouritism. Lastly, he was being kept apart from his mate by her, as punishment for up until now putting her needs second behind Edward's. These would be amended as needed as the treatments went on, both needed to learn the error of their ways and show true remorse and a willingness to change.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

* * *

 **Zaria - The Goddess Of Beauty (Slavic - pre-Hungarian)**

Associated with the morning, Zaria was known to her worshippers as "the heavenly bride." She was greeted at dawn as "the brightest maiden, pure, sublime, honourable."

.


	6. Fun, Fun, Fun!

**A/N: Really meant to get the prom in on this one, but it wasn't to be lol xx Thanks guys, 'Was I That Gullible' reached 50,000 hits xx Alexis**

* * *

Charlie had informed his daughter they'd be gone for a couple of days and to have Angela stay with her, just for the company he trusted his daughter not to run amok. Bella knew instinctively that Garrett was gone, her chest ached and pulled slightly whilst at school. She closed her eyes during lunch, turning slowly and finding the point of least pain, stopped and sighed slightly. Opening them again she knew deep in her heart she was pointing towards Alaska and sadly she knew it wouldn't ease until he returned. Who would have guessed love was this painful or was this just them? Angela, on the other hand, was all loved up with Emmett, they were inseparable, everyone found them too cute for words. While pinning up banners and streamers, Emmett pooh-poohed the ladder and had her sitting on one of his shoulders, as they talked animatedly about their likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams. This was a side of Emmett nobody had seen before, he was kind, gentle and happy to help out where he could. A few other things were noted too, Mike Newton was not here today and news filtered through that he had been sent away by his father to boot camp and would not be at the prom.

Alice Cullen was being extremely quiet, not her chipper self and Jasper Hale looked much happier, that pained look he usually wore was gone and he seemed more, well more commanding. Also, the Ice Queen Rosalie was also absent, nobody was aware of the changes in the Cullen hierarchy, but everyone saw the difference. With Edward and Rose gone and Emmett so happy, Jasper had little to do in the way of dealing with their combined, constant bloodlust, so his own appearance changed with it, not to mention his change in attire. Many of the girls were taking closer notice and Alice was being bombarded with visions of them trying to accost her mate. Every time he held a door open or let a girl go in front of him saying "After you darlin'" hearts fluttered and eyelashes batted. He was enjoying himself immensely and Alice saw just how desirable he was to others, this had never been an issue before and she never understood Rose's moaning about it until now.

So while the eighteen-year-old Angela stayed with Bella, they made plans for the summer, trips to Seattle, Olympia, Portland and Tacoma were decided on. Double dates were mentioned and the idea of having some freedom from their parents at Emmett's place was eagerly anticipated. Meanwhile, Emmett and Jasper installed a working kitchen and bathroom in the cabin for the girls and reaffirmed their bond as brothers at the same time. Alice flitted back and forward bring Emmett stuff for him and making minor suggestions to them, from a woman point of view. Most especially in the kitchen and dining area, making the best use of the small space.

Esme had left not long after the others for Alaska, taking Rose with her. She was tasking her to go around all the locations Esme had earmarked and to pick the best place for them to live, they would now be four not seven. This was to keep her occupied and away from Forks. Esme would be too busy dealing with her husband and Edwards rehabilitation and the stay would be just until it was over, then they could get away to the remotest place she could find and just be vampires at last. Time went quickly during the day for everyone, but the nights dragged for Bella and Garrett, they texted or called constantly, easing the pain for each other temporarily. Charlie smiled every time Garrett looked at his phone, his face gave away the caller, he lit up and a softening of his expression happened simultaneously. Charlie had been seriously putting his acting skills to use in Alaska. Pretending to see what Edward and Carlisle saw via Zafrina's manipulation, he just nodded and agreed it was a lovely facility, very secure and then excused himself to do a little shopping and visiting a friend at the police headquarters here. Nobody but Garrett was any the wiser since Edward still couldn't read their minds. Carlisle was shocked when he too was informed he was to be detained at the Volturi's pleasure. He had yet to find out that this was instigated by his own mate.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Emmett was enjoying the freedom to be himself, wearing a geek t'shirt that the family would never have understood or Alice would disapprove of. In all the years he had been with the Cullens he never got to be himself, Emmett McCarty the nerd. As he arrived at the school on Thursday he was actually high fived by Ben, who got the reference right away.

It had a picture of a floppy disk, saying " **I am your father** " to a flash drive, as it replied " **Noooo!** "

It started to dawn on people that although he looked like a linebacker, Emmett was a geek and proud of it. He was making plans with Ben and Austin to go to Bella's self-defence classes on Friday evening, not to take part, but cheer on Bella and Whitney. Although he thought it might be good for Angie if he could encourage her to join. For once in his long life, he was being a teenager and enjoying it. There would be plenty of time for the serious grown-up stuff later, he wanted to have fun, make his mark here in Forks then when he and Angie left they he hoped they would be remembered fondly.

Today's job was setting up tables and hauling chairs into the gym for the Prom, the boys were all doing the donkey work while the girls covered the tables and set everything out. The principal was so pleased with how well and quickly they had done everything sent them all home after lunch. He reminded them all that Friday morning was going to be an end of term assembly, yearbooks would be handed out and signed, then once more they would be free in the afternoon. Then Monday was the setting up outside for the senior's graduation happening that afternoon and it was the Prom that night, then school was over for the summer. The ladies guild had promised to come in and clean up Tuesday morning, as they did every year.

So with a free afternoon, Emmett took the girls to show then his place and then to the diner to hang out with some of the others. Being part of a small community had good and bad qualities. Everyone knew Charlie was away for a couple of days and Bella had several offers of evening meals, but she declined, thanking everyone. Letting them know Mrs Webber had supplied food for her and Angela's dinner. Everyone assumed Emmett was okay too, as they didn't know Esme was gone, just Carlisle. He would actually be hunting with Alice and Jasper during the night.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Charlie and Garrett were using their time to bond as well, Garrett told him all about himself, without once saying the word, Vampire. He told him all about every war he'd been in and Charlie was amazed, even in death Garrett still protected and served his country. How many could say that, going above and beyond for his homeland? It became apparent that there were givers and takers, good and evil as well in the world where Garrett lived, just as in the human world. They were just the same as humans. only immortal. Though he understood from Garrett that they acted as if they were nothing alike, how could they not be, they were once humans too. The more he learned the more he liked his future son-in-law and was happy that he would take care of Bella for eternity. He was the most down to earth person Charlie had ever met. The way he had handled the cards he'd been dealt, no moaning or whining, just accepting and getting on with it, he could have become evil and destructive, but his inherent love for his fellow man would not allow him to travel that road. If only there were more men like him out there, maybe the world would actually be a better place.

Garrett was not and never had been one to withhold information, nor did he feel he was telling him anything too dangerous. So he told Charlie about gifts and how Eleazar saw his, how he thought Bella was a shield too, just stronger as Edward and Alice had serious problems with her, how he'd be making sure Eleazar never met her as a human. He explained about the Cullens eating habits and how he thought it made them more passive and even possibly weaker, in their instincts he meant. Though he did feel the bigger the carnivore the better, as Emmett was the sanest of them all and told Charlie about his vendetta against all bears and why. All in all, Garrett felt he was arming Charlie against any future vampire visitations from Italy, giving him the ability to see, but hopefully fool them into thinking he knew nothing.

 **DCFM.** **CINCFY**

Only one other thing marred Bella's enforced break from Garrett, Chief Billy Black! His calls started Wednesday afternoon and haven't stopped since Bella was this close to actually being rude to the man. If he actually said something concrete, that would be fine, but it was half sentences that made no sense. Warnings about Garrett being as dangerous as the Cullens! As if, he was way more dangerous, even she knew that! But in amongst it was sly digs and overt threats directed at her wellbeing, how it wouldn't be the tribe's fault if she got caught in the crossfire.

"I wonder how my father would feel about your threatening me while he's away! I might add that the last person to do that has been arrested and confined to a mental institution. But don't worry, I'll let him know you called repeatedly, knowing he wasn't here! After all Mr Black, I am still a minor and your behaviour is a little circumspect! I won't forget to also inform my boyfriend of this too." she said coldly and could hear a voice hissing in the background,

 _"You bloody fool I warned you, now 'The Patriot' will be gunning for_ _us_ _because you couldn't keep your mouth shut! I won't die for your stupidity Billy"_ Bella thought she recognised Old Quill's voice, but it was very low and shaky, so she wasn't sure.

"That was not my intention at all Bella, but they are a danger to us all and you should keep away from them! They are not the right sort for you to be associating with ...," he was saying but Bella was angry now and retaliated,

"Oh, who in your opinion is? Those steroidal, half-naked, lazy oafs who run your village perhaps? Goodbye Mr Black, don't call me again or I'll be forced to send one of my father's deputies to see you. Oh and I taped every call you've made, you'll be sure to get a visit from my father when he returns!" Bella slammed down the phone, livid but wondering who 'The Patriot' was and then jumped when a text came in on her phone.

 **'You okay Angel?'** was all it said, how did he know she was upset? Ah, another oddity to add to her growing list.

 **'Fine now, I'll tell you about it tomorrow, I promise'** she replied and sighed as she felt her anger dissipate, Bella disliked being rude to anyone, but that man went too far.

Charlie was watching Garrett closely, saw the rubbing of his chest, over his heart and then the quick text message and the relieve after the reply,

"You alright son?" he asked quietly. Garrett nodded and sighed,

"Your daughter was upset about something, more angry, I think," he said and at Charlie's raised eyebrow he told him all about mates, the connection, the feeling of the others strong emotions. Charlie recognised the wording and asked,

"Was that what Edward was trying to say he was to Bella? How could he think that, when he was the one causing her the stress?" Garrett laughed, telling Charlie Eddie wouldn't recognise his real mate even if they bit him on the ass. Then he explained about his journey here to Forks, feeling Bella's stress and anxiety. His call to the Major, asking that they check on her and finding out what Edward had done.

"Major?" Charlie queried,

"Ah, yes you'd know him better as Jasper Hale, he's actually Major Jasper Whitlock, youngest Major in the Texas Calvary ever, then and now! He served during the Civil War, before being listed as missing in action," Garrett told his stunned companion.

"He goes to school? Why? That doesn't make sense!" Charlie mused in a confused voice,

"Not through his own choice and now he heads the Olympic Coven, I doubt it will happen again. Carlisle had some strange idea's, them all acting as a family and Alice insisted. Jazz is all about the quiet life now, so he went along with it for her. Just so you're aware, he's that guy! You know the one everyone else fears or tries to beat to boost their own reputation. But he's never lost a fight and has the scars to prove it! Even our rulers leave him well alone" Garrett said smiling, he liked very few of his own kind, but Jasper and Peter Whitlock were very good friends. He respected them and their abilities.

"Wow, he always seems so calm and chilled, in the background all the time. It makes sense though if you know your that good, what's to prove!" Charlie said nodding his head in understanding. It was crazy, they looked like kids to him, but Jasper and Garrett were war heroes, both years older than him. Hell Garrett had practically a hundred years on Jasper.

"Garrett? Who is the oldest, you know? That you know of?" Charlie asked once more skirting the word vampire.

"That would be Amun of the Egyptian Coven. He reckons he was born around 2500 BC! There are others out there, just better at hiding than the rest. Possibly in the likes of Japan, China, Africa and India, the larger the continent the easier to hide. For instance who's searched every inch of Siberia or the Antarctic? Our society is the same as yours if you keep your head down and your nose clean, well, you could go undetected for several millennia really. It's a little daunting even to me, but remember as long as there has been a human race, there have been us too!" Garrett informed Charlie who had a look of shock on his face.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

As Friday morning arrived, everyone was eager to get on with the day. Bella was as keen to have her father and Garrett home, as they were to get there. Everyone was looking forward to Bella's Self Defence class. Not all of them were looking forward to the shopping though, Austin and Ben were nervous that Garrett would be there. Emmett laughed,

"The dude's cool! He's not that much older than us, maybe five years or so. He's pretty laid back and everything!" he told them. Today's t'shirt proclaimed,

' **I Went Outside Once, But The Graphics Weren't Very Good** '. Which made the girls shake their heads at him. Alice had had a fit when she saw it in a vision, but Jasper laughed and said,

"Let it go, Alice, he's being himself for the first time ever. Why would you want to spoil it for him?" Much as he loved his mate her control freak issues were beyond annoying. This brought Alice up short, had she always been spoiling their fun? Was insisting it was done her way, hurting the others? She knew the answer was a resounding Yes!

The school was abuzz when they all entered the gym. Seeing it set up for the prom and getting handed their yearbooks, this time around Emmett picture was actually in there. The Cullens had always avoided stuff like that, but Eric has snapped a candid of both Bella and Emmett and got them in last minute, there were perks to being the editor of the school newspaper and head of the yearbook committee. Angela and Emmett pictures were side by side on a page headed ' **Unexpected** **Romance of The Year** '. While everyone else had been setting up for the prom or helping close down the classrooms, he'd been at the printers sorting the last minute additions and Eric was really pleased with the outcome. It had been a close thing, but the firm was local and always did the basics first and held the print until the last moment just in case. Like Mike's picture was demoted to the generic line up and if Edward's had been there it would have been removed and just his name stated.

The principal thanked them all and commended them for being exemplary this year, apart from one or two incidents they were one of the best Senior/Junior combinations he'd ever seen. They mixed well and he would be sad to see the Seniors go.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen I'll let you go now as I'm sure some of you still have shopping to do for the prom and I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend" the principal said before dismissing them for the day. Bella's chest had ease more and more as the morning progressed and she knew without a shadow of a doubt, Garrett would be outside when she left. Many were mulling about signing each other's books and Angela and Emmett were surrounded by people wanting to sign their books. The bell barely sounded when the doors opened and Garrett strode in, scooped up Bella and said,

"Thank God, You're mine for the weekend!" There were several deep sighs and a couple of disgruntled huffs, but for the new kid, she was well liked already. Everyone was going to Bella's for a quick lunch before heading off to Port Angeles. Garrett and Emmett managed to look like they were eating, but not because hacking it back up was gross. Charlie was there soaking up the atmosphere, he's missed out on this with Bella growing up elsewhere. He distracted some of the kids when they tried to ply the two guys with food and drink. Giving them both black coffee and Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"He knows, doesn't he? Why coffee? Can we drink it?" he asked Garrett. The latter nodded and added it was just water mainly, so was blood, therefore liquids are easy to absorb,

"That means beer and spirits too, Em!" he smiled and Emmett fist punched the air. Why had Carlisle never told them this or Jasper for that matter. Ah, orders from Carlisle he bet, spoilsport. Emmett wasn't even bothered that Charlie knew, after all, he was getting a vampire as a son-in-law, so maybe he should know. But he doubted he'd tell the Webbers, Angie's father the Minister would have a heart attack!

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

When everyone dived home to change and arranged to meet outside the diner in thirty minutes, Bella told her father about Billy Black. Both Garrett and Emmett heard everything and both were mad for different reasons of course.

" **He What? That Son of a Bitch!"** he yelled and Bella smiled, her father in protective mode was a sight to behold. He always stood taller and almost grew in stature, Bella's heart swelled knowing he did this for her alone. Emmet was saying to Garrett,

"That idiot, he's damn near breaking the treaty he has with us!" He explained it all to Garrett who told him to phone Jasper right away. Jasper was incensed and called the reservation for a meeting at the treaty line tonight at eleven o'clock so that Garrett and Emmett would be there too. Informing them Carlisle was no longer in charge and that he was, he would wait until tonight to actually disclose who he really was.

Charlie made the call as soon as they all left for PA, Billy was distracted and mumbled,

"I've got bigger problems to deal with!" Charlie barked a laugh that got his attention.

"The tribe never could keep their mouths shut Billy. your turning into your father, he was a gossiping old woman too! They have done nothing to warrant you trying to tell my daughter about the 'Cold Ones'! You need to mind your own business before you get her killed! They are willing to kill to keep their secret and if they come for her I'll make sure you are in their line of fire!" Charlie threatened him and Billy knew he wasn't joking, but how did he know all this.

"Who told you about the wolves, Charlie?" he asked quietly,

"The list is endless, Ephraim, your dad and Harry's and even you and him. I grew up around you guys, did you think I was stupid? I saw Ephraim as a wolf remember, I was with you that day. I pieced it together and when the Cullens came I knew who they were and about the treaty. They have done nothing, well except the stalker but he's being punished as we speak." Charlie said trying to stay calm.

"Punished? By who? Why?" Billy asked as if this was an untenable idea, that the 'Cold Ones' governed their own.

"They have laws Billy and he broke them, keep the secret and stay out of the public eye are the most important for obvious reasons. They have been around a long time Billy and are structured, have laws and a ruling body who enforce them. The supernatural doesn't stop at 'La Push's' border, it's real and dangerous for humans out here." he ranted and his anger was increasing with every word.

 **"So you making your mouth go to my daughter could make her a target, you damn fool! They have been protecting her, what have you all been doing? I saw your pack at the jail** **through** **the window. Everybody assumes I'm** **an imbecile** **, but even I couldn't miss four** **horse-sized** **wolves!** **You're** **damn lucky I knew what they were and didn't start shooting, how's that keeping the secret, them parading about down Forks mains street?"** Charlie was beyond angry by now and full out shouting at Billy.

"Keep them out of town, in fact, it's an order. I see a wolf in town and I'll shot to kill, do you hear me, Billy, I'll make sure this is kept secret from the townspeople even if the tribe won't!" He said in a calmer deadly tone before hanging up on his once best friend, a man he no longer recognised.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

The shopping trip went better than expected and Bella did tell Garrett about Billy, this made him feel bad. Knowing she kept nothing from him and he hid so much, but he made himself a promise to tell her as soon as he could. But he didn't want to rush her out of here because of him, this was a hard decision and he could feel her curiosity and knew she would be cataloguing the differences in him and Emmett and eventually like her father make an educated guess, at least she didn't know the tribe's history like him.

They stopped in a cafe and had a snack as Bella and Whitney were nervous and not that hungry, so before long they were heading to the fitness centre when the police had arranged the classed to be. Bella was presented with her new outfit and she started to do some warm-ups and stretches with the early arrivals. This was a good indicator how invested they were if they came for this too. Garrett was so proud of her, she was a good teacher and made everyone feel they could do this. As per normal, there was always a couple of cocky ones to slap into place, but she did so without humiliating them, as some would have done. Emmett was slowly wearing Angie down, she promised to seriously consider it, Ben too had convinced Katie, but he had to join her if she did.

They had the girls back home about ten thirty and promised to spend the day at Emmett's cabin chilling tomorrow. Jasper and Alice were going to be there for a couple of hours he said, but then they were going to Seattle shopping. Alice had wanted to ask the two girls but Jasper said no, that not everyone wanted to marathon shop like her and they'd been yesterday anyway. He was really beginning to put his foot down with Alice's inability not to interfere with everyone's life, always assuming she knew better than them, what they liked and what was right. So after as long as they could saying goodnight the two men ran for the treaty line.

Jasper was waiting alone at the line and Emmett said,

"What no Alice? Didn't you want her critiquing their dress sense then?" he laughed at his own joke, but Jasper knew it was closer to the mark than he'd like. He informed then how she couldn't see them and it actually gave her a headache to try. This was news to both, Carlisle loved keeping secrets it appeared. Was everything in that old coven on a need to know basis.

The wolves broke through the tree's growling menacingly at the three men, Jasper smirked to himself and Garrett laughed out loud. Emmett looked like he was biting his lip, trying not to laugh as well.

"Was that supposed to make us cower in fear? While we wait for your elders would you like a lesson in intimidation tactics?" Jasper said smiling and then let out an Alpha roar so loud and so deep that even Emmett stepped back staring at him. Garrett, of course, held his ground, unlike the wolves who were all on their bellies on the ground whimpering. They had never felt so afraid in all their lives, in fact, three of the four phased back human in fright.

"My sincerest apologies Miss!" Jasper said contritely, as the three men turned their backs so Leah could redress. It didn't pass Sam by, that by doing so showed they had no fear of his pack, he alone was still a wolf and he too phased and dressed.

"What was that noise and why aren't you in wolf form?" Billy blustered as he was pushed through the tree line by Harry Clearwater.

"He!" Sam said pointing at Jasper, "Returned our growling, that you insisted on. Scaring those three so much they phased human!" The three looked down and shuffled their feet feeling small and insignificant. Emmett was telling Jasper and Garrett who was who, as he'd been with Carlisle and Edward when the treaty was reaffirmed two years ago.

"So you are the new leader, Jasper Hale is it?" Harry asked trying not to upset anyone,

"Actually no, it's Jasper Whitlock, Major Jasper Whitlock!" Jasper said and the oldest man at the back spluttered,

"Dear merciful spirits, You're 'The God of War'!" Old Quill said making a statement, not asking a question. Jasper inclined his head. The packs heads all turned to him, they had been told about him, the deadliest vampire ever created. This changed everything, no way could four teenagers take on this man and survive. Billy Black paled in his wheelchair, what had he done?

"We have no quarrel with you or your pack, just the fact you can't keep your own secrets! Thankfully, Isabella didn't understand and her father I found out from 'The Patriot', already knew all about you and us! It appears that not only the gene for phasin' is passed down through the tribe, but the inability to keep quiet too!" Jasper said scathingly and everyone hung their heads on the reservation side of the line.

"Don't you understand how lucky you are it's us and not 'The Volturi' who found this out. They would eradicate not only the tribe but the town as well too." he informed the elders, who looked aghast at this information.

"When we all eventually leave and your youth stop phasin', I suggest you reinforce the need for secrecy into the future records of your tribe. We the Olympic Coven will never return here, but nomads will pass through as they always have. I recommend trainin' rigorously, like an army unit if you want to survive for many more generations. Fightin' is all about strategy and tactics, hell if anyone should know that, it's me! So take this as fact, strength is necessary but logic is the key to winnin' a battle" he said finally and everyone just stared at him. He was giving them the tools to destroy his own kind, why?

"Why, would you help us? That would mean the destruction of Vampires!" Sam asked, really wanting to understand.

"We are an insidious threat to humans, you were created to fight us. That doesn't mean we're all bad and your all good, just we're on different sides of the aforementioned battle. Your little piece of paradise is worth fightin' for Sam Uley." Jasper replied before the three turned and walked away.


	7. Dance Monkey, Dance

**A/N: Congratz to Beuty6 for being the 200th reviewer xx Also thanx to GaijinVamp for the Volturi finding out about the yearbook idea xx As well as that this story just passed the 10,000 hits barrier, thanx again xx**

* * *

 **Finally, some GUEST, left me a review of the** **Summary** **for this story, yup I nearly laughed until I peed myself, the Summary! Obviously,** **too** **many words in a story for their tiny mind to handle! xx Alexis**

* * *

"So Eleazar, how's everything going in Alaska? Did the human fall for your ruse? I'm sending a small contingent to check on everything, there and in Forks. Don't worry though I'll keep Jane here, she does lack in people skills and I'm not wanting to cause bother or interfere with Esme's plans!" Aro declared over the phoned and Eleazar relaxed, Jane always made more trouble than was good, on a mission. She loves to pick fights just so she could hurt people.

"Everything has gone to plan so far Master Aro, Edward and Carlisle are detained. Although the latter is still not aware why and by who! Chief Swan seemed quite disinterested, only wanting the boy out of his hair. He left after a quick look and did some visiting locally, for a human he's extremely pleasant. He has a very small latent gift of a shield but it's practically useless and only works from the front, face on so to speak, he could be overcome easily. I thought I would mention it, but I doubt you would be interested. It would only ever be personal, not like Renata" Eleazar said playing down Charlie's gift as much as possible, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of either the Volturi or Garrett.

"Oh, such a shame, but I'm glad you're still looking on our behalf Eleazar, Thank you for your continued service. So the guard will be there in two days, yes Monday I think. Goodbye old friend" Aro said and rang off, Eleazar let out a gust of air, thank god that was over. He had done his bit and prayed they would never find out he lied. He turned as Esme arrived and smiled. Like his Carmen, Esme was a good mate, but she had put up with being second best to Edward for far too long.

"They ready for me Eli?" she enquired and he nodded as she approached the monitors. Zafrina had over the years shown them her talent, but only momentarily and then she withdrew it. But she could leave it in your mind permanently if she so desired and this was what she was doing with Edward. Only checking or adjusting it as she saw fit, he really did see himself in a hospital with no clothes on and no ability to leave. Trapped in a secure type unit.

She had him appear to be behind glass as Esme requested, like a zoo exhibit, he was at present huddled in the corner trying to hide his body, believing the glass to be vampire proof. It was time for both men to realise who their jailer really was.

"Carlisle, Edward, Welcome to Alaska and you enforced stay at the 'Carmen House' facility." she started by saying and they both gasped hearing her voice.

"You Edward are here for the crimes you have perpetrated against women for all your life, human and vampire. You must learn that we are your equal and in many cases your better! We are not objects to be used and abused at your whim, but you proved your cowardice and weakness when as a vampire you only targeted human women. I think you're going to hate having the tables turned on your arrogant ass. You will learn that you are not special or even that important in the vampire world. In fact, that sorry life is in my hands now, me a woman, I have the Volturi's full backing and I decide if you live or die!" she told the stupid boy. who was now snivelling to himself.

"Carlisle, my mate, my husband! You are about to learn that I have had enough of being second best to that pathetic excuse for a child. You are here at my request, not Aro's!" he gasped loudly as she said this. Had he always put Edward first? Had he made his mate feel second best? Searching his past his shoulders slumped, yes he had and now he was going to pay for it. Worst was he knew he was doing it and never once thought how she or the others, might feel about it for the last ninety years. Dear god, she had the patience of a saint, waiting this long to finally say enough!

"You will both be allowed to leave when Maggie tells us you are telling the truth, no show of contriteness will safe you Edward, only real heartfelt regret and the need for redemption will allow you your freedom. But remember this Edward, you will never be part of this coven again, that I will never stand for! Can you hear me, Carlisle, he never returns!" Esme concluded before switching off the intercom and bursting into tears, which would remain unshed. Eleazar gathered her into his arms and rocked her like a child, as Carmen stroked her back, murmuring soothing words of comfort. Romilia flicked the switch and started Carlisle's loop of interviews, to which had been added ones of wives ignored by their husbands, for reasons known only to them. It didn't take Carlisle long to work out the theme of the interviews and he felt smaller than he ever had in his whole life, human and vampire. Basically, he was being told he was a terrible husband and father by his friends, the Volturi and worst of all by his wife!

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Saturday morning was good in Forks, it was spent leisurely at Emmett place, he was proudly wearing a t'shirt that said,

 **'If I Die, Delete My Browser History!'**

The only thing worrying Bella and Angela was the impending arrival of Alice, not Jasper they both liked the strong quiet southern guy and Bella was keen to know more about him, but Alice that was a different story. Though Bella had had little to do with her except that initial meeting and the dirty looks the first day at school when Alice and Rosalie had overdressed to the point of embarrassment. But Angie had regaled her with stories from the last two years and Bella was not impressed. It seemed things had to be done Alice's way or not at all. A couple of events had been cancelled due to 'Lack of Funds', they were told, when no one wanted to do it her way! Luckily she was on no committees this term.

The parents, sick of their kids moaning about it, had a quiet word with the principal and he had politely suggested to Alice, she let someone else have a turn this academic year. Angie said she was livid and for a few weeks they thought she was sabotaging some of the projects, but it suddenly stopped and everything was peaceful from then on in. Bella asked Charlie and he laughed saying he spoke to Esme on the school's behalf and that's when it stopped. What no one knew was Jasper ordered his wife to stop when he found out, not Esme or Carlisle. He was beyond angry that she would spoil high school kids projects out of petty revenge. He took all her credit cards away for three months and that got her full attention and it all stopped.

When they arrived Jasper was in jeans and a button-down, but Alice was all dressed up. this confused Bella and she couldn't help but ask.

"I thought you were going shopping straight from here?" she quizzed and Alice was on them like white on rice,

"Yes, we are, do you like to shop as well? Would you like to come too? I know just what would suit your colouring!" she prattled off.

"Whoa there, I just mentioned it because you're not dressed for shopping, I thought maybe you'd changed your plans and were going out somewhere!" Bella said holding up her hands.

"Of course, I'm dressed for shopping, I always go like this!" Alice said indignantly, not seeing what was wrong with the way she was dressed.

"Sorry, I've never seen anyone dress up that much for shopping, since, well ever!" she said trying not to provoke the small demented girl. But that did it and Alice rounded on her,

"Are you calling me old fashioned?" she demanded, "What would you a small-town provincial girl, know about being really fashionable?" Everyone shook their heads, had Alice forgotten who she was talking too?

"Well if the shoe fits! Nobody in this era dresses up to go shopping, where have you been, cryo-sleep? And I obviously know more than you, since I'm the fashion designer!" Bella replied, feeling a little bad, but something about this girl just put her back up, she was so pretentious, it was sickening.

Jasper knew this had been a bad idea, he just couldn't talk Alice out of it and now she was starting a fight with Garrett's mate who was right, she always overdid everything. He wrapped his arms around his mate and covered her mouth to shut her up, feeling her malicious intention to late as she bit his finger off. Angela and Bella screamed! Jasper knocked the two humans out and threw Alice across the room, he reattached his finger as the other two men glared at Alice.

"Thanks a lot, bitch, now we'll have to tell them about us and it's too soon for Angela, she won't understand!" Emmett roared and Garrett walked right up to her saying,

"He better be wrong Alice, because coming between mates is punishable by death, you do remember that? You might just have sealed yours and Jasper's fate with that petty move!" Alice looked terrified, she was trying to annoy Bella, maybe cause some problems between her and Garrett! Like if she was rude to his friends, but Alice didn't realise he was only her friend because of Jasper. Worse she forgot all about Angela's reaction because Bella's shield blocked any negative outcomes being shown to her.

"If we survive this Alice, you will never be allowed to shop again, you will wear repeatedly what you own now and when they disintegrate, you will make your own clothes from now on! I'm done with this childish behaviour, do you hear me?" Jasper roared at her and she collapsed onto the floor in abject misery. Emmett jumped up and put the TV on and threw in a DVD,

"Jazz watch this, then wake them real slow and make them scream again, you too bitch," he said looking at Alice and they realised he'd put on a horror movie, showing them a scene and telling them to pretend that's what Jasper was re-enacting. He rummaged about in a drawer and gave Jasper a fake finger which squirted fake blood. They got back into position and this time Alice did look petrified, she screamed along with the other two and Emmett laughed loudly getting everyone's attention by saying.

"That was gross Jazzman, and everyone says I'm the idiot! That was childish! I've seen that movie too!" Jasper pretended to huff and the two humans caught on that he was holding a fake finger and Angela gagged rushing to the toilet. Bella shook her head, knowing something was not quite right here, but what? Alice saw this as her chance to redeem herself and rounded on Jasper slapping his chest,

"How could you, you moron, you nearly scared us to death, Jasper?" She added a couple of fake sobs and demanded he take her home. Jasper apologised, as he explained to Bella, that Alice always bites him to remove his hand and he just wanted to scare her, not them as well! He gave them all feelings of relief and tamped down any anger. Then they left and Emmett retrieved Angie from the toilet, telling he what Jasper had done. Garrett flopped down in a seat, god now he remembered why he was a nomad, but he didn't miss the perplexed look on Bella's face! She looked like she was trying to solve a puzzle, but the answer was just out of reach.

The rest of their day was much quieter and apart from Angela telling Emmett she was sorry, but she just didn't care for his sister at all. That she was trying to pick a fight with Bella for no reason, but plain old jealousy and that stupid remark about who knew more about fashion, was ludicrous! Emmett knew that would be a problem in the future, Angie and Bella would not put up with Alice's shit! Not to mention Rose, thank god Edward would be gone. No wonder his coven was a laughing stock around the world. they were children, he needed to learn and grow for Angie's sake and Garrett was just the man to help him.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Esme was horrified when she heard about Alice's behaviour from Emmett, she immediately called Jasper and asked if he wanted her retrained as well. He said no this was of his own making, he never stopped her or curbed her enthusiasms, in the past he gave her free reign, she had had no guidelines or restraints. He blamed himself completely for failing her as a mate, so he would deal with this himself. Alice had no idea her life really had changed beyond all recognition. She just shrugged off Jasper's threat about shopping as just that a threat, until she tried to online shop and her card was declined. She tried several others and all were the similarly declined. Jasper's personal account was closed and his money transferred she found out, the Cullen accounts had all been changed too and she knew none of the passwords or security answers, she was now penniless, living in the lap of luxury, with no money.

When she tackled Jasper about it, she whined, she berated and finally, she belittled and that was her final mistake. In front of her stood, not her gentle, kind, loving Jasper, but his steely-eyed, hardened featured, fear-inducing alter-ego Major Jasper Whitlock and Alice now saw her error. Pushing others to their limit got you nothing but a fight. Pushing Jasper got you the Major!

"Well, well! Mary Alice, you just had to push, didn't you! You're two-bit crystal ball reader, who sees nothin'. You don't even get the whole picture, just many possible outcomes. But you think that makes you special, don't you? Well let me tell you, you're not! Now my brother he really is, you know why? Cause he gets it all and never once tries to make it fit his life! You're petty, insignificant, downright greedy and an insult to me as a mate! I am ashamed of you! But you, little nobody, are about to find out what it means to be the mate of an Alpha Vampire. I am gonna train you until your body drips venom! You will never again be that pathetic excuse for a mate, that he was prepared to put up with and durin' all this, you will know you brought it on yourself!" the Major told her in a commanding and deadly tone.

Sunday was a much better day, the couples spent it with their own families and Garrett enjoyed it immensely, he and Charlie went fishing getting back as Bella just finished making lunch. Then they sat cuddled up on the settee, as he and Charlie watched a game and Bella read a book. It was to them a normal day, but to him, it was so special. Being part of their family was a cherished gift to him. Charlie had to go to work in the early evening and left the couple alone, knowing that they would be fine and happy together.

"It's it dangerous to me? You're secret, could it hurt me if I knew?" Bella asked out of the blue and Garrett huffed out a breath,

"Yes!" he replied, not elaborating, what would be the point.

"Okay, I'll wait, just wanted you to know, I was aware that you and the Cullens are hiding something! Emmett won't hurt Angie will he?" she enquired now,

"No, he loves her, as I love you and we will both wait as long as we can to tell you! Please believe this is for your protection, I need to keep you safe. I'm not being melodramatic when I say, if anything happened to you, I would die!" he informed her and she nodded and snuggled up to him, happy she was right and content to wait a while longer, a little concerned that his fate was in her small hands! though.

They changed the subject and talked about the prom, she thanked him again for doing this for her. Knowing being surrounded by all those teenagers must be tiring for him. He shushed her, letting her know he would walk barefoot through fire if she asked him, she, of course, didn't realise the significance of that statement, yet! They luxuriated in each other's presence not aware what Monday would bring, or who!

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Dawn on Monday morning had just tinged the sky with light when three men entered the station. Charlie had just been praying for an end to the boring night and he wanted to slap himself, this was not what he meant. He recognised them for what they were, but his poker face gave nothing away and his ability to stay calm in any situation, didn't allow his heart to race either. Just managing to text Garrett before stepping forward to meet the Volturi.

"Gentlemen, can I help you? I'm Chief Swan!" he said totally unfazed,

"Chief, I'm Felix," the largest said, "Demetri," said the next nodding, "Alec" added the third almost clicking his heels. Charlie look from one to the next and then breaking out in fluent Italian asked.

"Allora, cosa esattamente la Mafioso vuole in piccola città d'America?" ("So, what exactly does the Mafia want in small town America?")

Felix throws back his head laughing, "What makes you think we're Mafia?" he asks liking this man on sight.

"Oh, when three men, one Italian, one Greek and the third Eastern European, walk into my station wearing, Versace, Armani and is that Valentino?" he quizzes Alec who gives a clipped nod of affirmation. "What did you think, I might think? You three aren't American, you're not cops and you reek of money and power! Allora, Mafioso! (So, Mafia!)" Charlie says and they really think he means every word.

The sound of hand clapping get's the three vampires attention, hating that Garrett has no scent and can always creep up on them. Although all three are centuries older than him, they do respect the 'Patriot'.

"Close Chief, these gentlemen are from Interpol, so not cops, more agent's. My counterparts so to speak from across the pond!" Garrett says and Charlie inclines his head in understanding,

"Well, they'll be here to see you then son!" he says offering them coffee, all decline but Demetri and Garrett. Felix was about to speak in Italian to Garrett, remembered that the Chief spoke it too and spoke in Latin instead. Charlie turned away as if busying himself with his coffee. He thanked his scholarly grandfather for insisting on teaching him Latin as a boy, it had helped greatly when he became a cop, as a lot of Latin was used by them. The gist of their conversation was, did the Cullens expose themselves? Was anyone suspicious? Garrett said no and sent them to Emmett's place to wait for him, saying the Major was having some mate problems and they best steer clear of him. Garrett clapped Charlie on the back after they left, he laughed saying,

"Damn you're one cool customer Chief!" Charlie shrugged, he never was that small town cop everyone thought he was. But it worked in his favour most of the time, criminals tended to underestimate him. The sun was up now and the day shift had arrived, Charlie left to see Bella before school and Garrett headed over to Emmett's. The air of accusation hung around his cabin and the three vampires were stating at the nonchalant Emmett, who was playing some car chase game.

What now? thought Garrett. He saw what now when he entered, Emmett's yearbook open on the table and his and Angie pictures stared back smiling at the Volturi guard.

"This complicates things!" Alec said in a mildly panicked voice.

"How so? An unexpected occurrence yes, but no more!" Garrett informed them, sitting next to Em and taking the other controller.

"One you failed to inform the brothers about!" Alec accused, Garrett, shook his head at the boy, ancient he may be, but savvy he was not.

"When was I going to do that Alec, before it happened, I'm not the Major's mate!" he retorted and Emmett high fived him, Felix shook his head and Demetri laughed.

"Well, I'm off! I have been requested to help out in Alaska, to scare the pants off Edward! He's never met me, so I'm the bogeyman in his nightmare. I gladly accepted so I could be near the fabulous Romilia. That woman is spectacular, she's afraid of no one and scares most away, but not me" Felix said smirking, he had wanted to spend time with her for ages now and he intended to see if they could make a little music together. Alec clicked his tongue, in a disgusted sounding tone. Being changed so young had its disadvantages, he had never met someone who he wanted to be with, they were all far too liberal with their favours he thought.

"So what's happening with you two? Do your mates know anything yet?" Demetri asked in a not all that interested voice, he much preferred his liaisons to be with vampires, male or female he cared not.

"Neither know and we're trying against overwhelming odds to keep it that way!" Garrett huffed out. It was like Grand Central Station here in Forks, vampires coming in and out, from everywhere.

"I'll have to tell them before Aro reads me, I can't have him think I kept it secret!" Alec said and they all just nodded, knowing it was true.

"By the way, what's with that god awful smell as we came into town?" Demetri asked and Emmett and Garrett burst out laughing. They then proceeded to tell them about the Quileutes and the treaty.

"It's basically a, we'll keep your secret if you'll keep ours and no biting the townspeople. sort of deal!" Emmett said. Wow, was Forks a magnet for the supernatural Alec thought, god he wanted to go home soon. Emmett jumped up and rushed to change for school and the last day, he would be graduating this afternoon and for the first time ever he was looking forward to it. Esme was making a flying visit to be there for Emmett and Jasper who were graduating. Then the town would think everyone but Emmett was moving to Alaska. He stood in the room with today's t'shirt on, Demetri laughed but Alec just didn't get it at all. it said,

 **'Gamers Don't Die,** _ **They Respawn!**_ **'**

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

The morning flew by, everything was ready though. Deliveries had arrived for both the graduation and the prom. Wine and nibbles for the teachers after the ceremony and food and soda's for the prom. Everyone was rushing around either going home to change or coming back from doing so, for the senior's final event, proof they had made it through High School and in the were fall ready for college. The juniors were now one step closer and after the recess would be finalising their own plans for the future. The atmosphere was electric and as Emmett and Angie parted to dress, he swept her up in a kiss that made her blush and slap his chest, but she was so happy, everyone could tell. Bella was rushing home to change when she bumped into a very handsome stranger, not a patch on Garrett, but in a smooth suave way, he was something special.

"Oh, I apologise Miss ?" he said and she smiled in return saying no problem, not aware that he had bumped into her on purpose, she was the prettiest girl here and Demetri had an eye for the ladies.

"It's Swan, Bella Swan" she replied as she turned to leave once more, but he stopped her again and asked,

"As in Chief Swan, your father perhaps?" Bella nodded and her face lit up at the mention of her father and Demetri revised his view, she was the most beautiful girl here. He reached out to grab her arm and stop her leaving putting himself off balance and to his utter disbelief found himself flat on his back. Even a dense molecular body had a pivot point and Bella used his to the max, her training making it easy for her.

"I don't wish to be rude, but I'm leaving and you Sir, would be wise to keep your hands to yourself!" she said and he was about to make a witty rejoinder when a voice said,

"I'd listen to my girl if I was you, Demetri, she doesn't like being pawed about and I don't care for it much either!" Garrett's voice was laced with suppressed anger, Demetri had known exactly who she was when she said her name, but he just had to try his luck. Garrett was less than impressed, there were many vampires who thought human mates were fair game as the couldn't possibly have the same attachment to their partner yet! But it was usually wise not to do anything in the vicinity of said mate and once more Demetri forgot that he couldn't trace or smell Garrett, so he should have left well alone.

"You'll find Alec ready to leave, I suggest you hurry and not miss your fight home!" Garrett said pointedly, Demetri bowed to Bella and nodded quickly to Garrett and took his leave as quickly as he could. Trying to save face and keep his limbs attached, he was hoping no one saw his faux pas but was doomed to failure.

"Some girl he's gotten himself, she's a self-defence instructor you know Demi, or I guess you didn't since she put you on your ass!" The Major drawled from his position leaning against a nearby wall, he had felt the lust Demetri was throwing off and had stationed himself close by. Demetri's head dropped if the Major saw he'd tell his brother and Peter would tell the world! Damn, he should have known better when he met Alec he knew it was worse. Alec was laughing so hard and looking at his phone, then he looked up and started laughing at Demetri. Emmett had seen Jasper move into position and knew something was amiss, he filmed the whole thing and sent it to, Felix, Alec, Peter and numerous other vampires, the caption read, **'Human 1, Vampire 0'.** It would have reached Italy in a matter of minutes, he would never live it down. This if nothing else might put a stop to his games.

The rest of the graduation went smoothly and Esme thanked Angela's parent's for stepping in and taking him to a late lunch as she had to rush off to Alaska, Carlisle she said was so upset about Edward and desperate to get him the best help, he was neglecting his own health and she had to go to him. Alice and Jasper were going too she said, but this was just the excuse for them not attending prom, Jasper was refusing to let her attend. After their late lunch, it was action stations for the girls and computer games for the guys. Ben and Austin were joining Garrett and Emmett at their place, then they'd pick up each of the dates together and go to the prom. All of the parents, except Emmett's and Garrett, of course, would be congregating at the Webber's for an impromptu evening and even Charlie was going.

For the girls the time flew in, their dresses had all arrived and Bella had had time to check the fitted okay yesterday. So by the time the guys turned up for Whitney first, they were all ready and looking spectacular. Each house was a photo op and by Bella's turn, Garrett was more nervous than the others. He had never been to a prom, hell he'd never been to High School, that's not how it worked in his day and at their age, he was already a soldier. She took his breath away and as he stood there, Charlie laughed asking him if he needed a stiff drink. Anyone seeing their pictures, couldn't refute how much he loved her, it was written all over his face.

Whitney and Austin were prom King and Queen, she blushed and said she'd never felt so girly in all her life. It was a fitting tribute to the Senior/ Junior event as he was the former and her the latter. Jessica and Lauren had faces like thunder, they knew they'd been outclassed by them all. Katie even managed to come out of her shell a bit more and Ben and she were inseparable all night, except when she danced with Emmett, Garrett or Austin. Their dresses were Oohed and Aahed over by the other girls, but they weren't over the top or outrageous. they were subtle and tasteful instead. Bella enjoyed the evening so much, but the best bit was when she was in Garrett's arms and he could dance like a true professional. When you've all the time in the world, it's amazing what you can learn.

Of all the people not at the dance, the only one really missed was Jasper. No one cared about Mike, Rosalie, Alice or Edward! So by the end of the evening, they were four loved-up couples, two who would last a lifetime and unbeknownst to the rest, two which would last for eternity.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**


	8. Cool, Calm & Collected

**A/N: To my guest reviewer, apology accepted and please accept mine in return. The bit that boiled my blood was not about my writing, but that you suggested Bella was Mary Sue, I will never write her like that, she's beautiful and clever in this one, yes, but not perfect! We'll leave Mary Poppins as the only, practically perfect in every way woman out there. Wow what** **an x-over** **, she'd have them all behaving, Spit-Spot. lol xx**

* * *

 **I decided not to write about their first time, so no lemons, maybe later. Couldn't work up the energy to say the earth moved, her brain exploded with the power of her orgasm, she's seventeen and if I can remember that far back it was, Meh! lol It's all little sections, to try and tidy up the loose ends xx Alexis**

* * *

All the couples went their own way, wanting to spend what was left of the evening with their significant other. Emmett and Angela were going to the diner, all the local business' stayed open late on prom night. Being a small community had its benefits as well as drawbacks, they all knew what it was like not wanting the evening to end. So gave the kids a few more hours to wind down and have some fun, the coffee shop and the local bar was also open. The latter setting aside a room for the underaged teens, so they could play pool and get a soda, this was a well-established routine for prom night. There was no fear of anyone chancing their luck to get a drink, as everyone knew, everyone else in their small town.

Bella and Garrett wandered aimlessly, it was a pleasant evening for once and they just strolled along for a little while. Bella had come to a decision and had set them on a course for Emmett place. She was three months off of eighteen and decided that it was time to progress their relationship. This was a little nerve-wracking for her, but like every other girl in history, once her mind was set, it would be so.

"Garrett? Take me to Emmett's please" she asked and he came to a standstill, knowing without words what she was saying.

"Are you sure Angel? I don't want you doing anything you're not ready for?" he told her seriously, he knew if he had a heart it would be pounding, right about now, damn, he felt like a teenager himself tonight.

"I'm sure, I want, no I need you" she answered starting to feel unsure of herself in the face of his words, "Don't you want that too?" she asked hesitantly and he could have kicked himself for making her feel that way.

"More than anything Angel, I love you and I want to worship you, body and soul," he said scooping her up into a passionate embrace. Their previous ambling became more urgent and he wished he could just run there with her in his arms. The distance was covered quicker than they both realised and as he opened the door Garrett took her hand and said,

"I'm going to show you things and take you places you've never been, but remember if you want me to stop, just say the word! Okay Angel?" he said so tenderly, Bella knew she was making the right decision and smiled shyly at him.

She had never been in his room before and it was quite Spartan, a few books and some drawing were all that said he lived there. Bella was surprised that most of the artwork was her, but there was one of her and Charlie and another of Angie and Emmett. He was a very good artist and she told him so, as she took in the room and sat gingerly on the edge of the huge bed. He was trying to relax her so brought out the most recent one, he was just about finished it and it showed Bella with Demetri at her feet. Bella laughed at the composition, but was amazed at how he saw her, she looked like an Amazon, strong and determined. This actually gave her a little more confidence and she reached out and pulled him down beside her.

"Show me, make me yours Garrett!" she said with a touch of demand and he lowered her to a lying position on the bed half beneath him.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Things were changing on the reservation, Sam Uley had made a fool of himself twice. He was not aware who his opponents were either time and that had to change. Old Quill recognised both names but failed to mention anything to the pack, that was wrong and could have cost them dearly. What was their Chief playing at, he threatened the mate of a dangerous vampire, he should have been leading, not engaging in a private vendetta. But the biggest blunder of all was how did they not know, the God of War was on their doorstep for two whole years? Arrogance was likely to get them all killed and the elders were arrogant! They didn't possess, just carried the gene, but felt themselves above those that did not, as well as better than the vampires. This was laughable, they weren't better or cleverer, they were complacent and this was about to change.

Sam called a tribal meeting and asserted his right as the Alpha to control the pack without the interference of the Chief. He would listen to the elder's guidance, but from now on his was the final word. Those who were likeliest to phase were pulled from normal classes and enrolled in a new separate group. As Jasper said, the physical was important, but they needed logic and strategy too. So a new regime was instigated. He shocked the elders by pulling the females of the shifter families too, after all if Leah could shift so could others. He demanded the elders supply up to date information from other tribes. He wanted to know where vampires were most prevalent and by cross-reference could see if they were in any nomadic lines of travel. They, he found out were, most vampires used Washington as a gateway to Canada. Many bypassed the Olympic Peninsula, but many others didn't, although they gave the wolves a wide berth. That angered him the most, the vampires knew of them and they knew nothing! Because the elders didn't feel they needed to know, stupid old fools, how long had they planned on burying their heads in the sand?

But by far the most important change he made was that the pack help the tribe. Instead of them sponging off everyone they now had to work for food and other things. This had a much more positive effect than he expected, many older members remembered hearing how helpful the previous pack was and were pleased to have this reinstated. It helped in other ways too, the more they interacted with the tribe the more Intel was passed along, it was a 'quid pro quo' type of situation. Traders from non-shifter tribes gave them information in the way of scary stories, that they could see were attributed to vampires. He reached out to all the surrounding states, talking to other Alpha's and even into Canada itself to build a larger picture and a viable network that they all could use. His ideas were accepted gladly and a greater understanding came into being. This time it would not lapse into obscurity when they no longer shifted, he would ensure it, be making everything tribal law.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

"I don't want to rush you Angel, but we need to get going! Your father will be home soon" Garrett murmured in Bella 's ear, they had been snuggling up on his bed.

Bella was content and sighed, but he was right. She'd not been looking forward to putting her dress back on, it wasn't really the walk of shame as he was going with her, but you know! Garrett jumped up and Bella stared at his retreating naked ass, she smiled and pinched herself, that man was hers and she loved the feeling. He returned a moment later with a bag and offered it to her. She peeked in the top and let out a gasp, it was a beautiful tracksuit in Silver and Black.

"I wanted to start running with you and got myself a suit, that was the matching ladies one and I couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind?" he said quietly and she too jumped up and hugged him.

"It's perfect thanks, you're a lifesaver. You want to put yours on and we could jog home, I show you the routes I like?" he nodded and only then did the both remember they were naked, Bella blushed and Garrett laughed. So that's how Charlie saw them as he left the Webbers, jogging along holding hands and joking with one another.

"He not looking fit enough for you Kiddo?" he called out and Bella laughed,

"It's never too late to start Dad, you want to give it a go?" she teased him,

"I'll pass Bells! I don't have a matching outfit anyway!" he said in an overly dramatic voice, with his hand against his forehead and everyone burst out laughing. Angela and Emmett were just coming out the door and only Angie saw the significance of her change of clothes. Smiling, she winked at Bella and that let her know she'd be getting grilled later.

"Well Angel, I'll leave you in your dad's capable hands and Emmett can jog home with me. He looks like he could stand to lose a little weight!" Garrett said and Emmett punched his arm,

"I'll have you know I'm the perfect shape for a computer geek!" he replied huffily. Angela mollified him by saying he looked perfect to her.

Emmett too knew what had happened, but he wasn't stupid enough to say anything in front of the parents. He knew when it was him and Angie, Garrett wouldn't tease him either, it was too important to both men to make jokes about. As they reached the cabin he just told Garrett he was glad everything went okay. He realised the only reason he teased the other Cullens and kept nothing he and Rose did private, it was just sex! He used it to torture Edward, showing him Rose's in a million different scenario's, he would rather kill himself, than let anyone see his Angie like that! That was why Jasper was so private about him and Alice he now saw.

At Bella's house, Charlie just asked if the evening was good and did it go as she expected. Not aware that it had a double meaning for his teenage daughter.

"Yes it did dad, better than I expected, but all that I hoped for," she told him kissing his cheek and heading up the stairs, happy with herself, Garrett and the world in general. Charlie looked at the coffee percolator then shook his head, he'd be up all night if he had any more! So he turned out the lights and followed her up the stairs. The next morning Bella was up bright and early, a little stiff and sore but thought the run would loosen her muscles. A text pinged and she smiled widely,

 **'Ready when you are, Angel!'**

Glancing out her side window, which was now reopened. She saw him standing, waiting in his Black and Silver tracksuit from last night. She slipped hers back on and rushed down to let him in, unaware he had returned later on last night and stood perfectly still, just listening to her breath and guarding the most important thing in his life. Her!

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

Felix was having a ball in Anchorage, he had listened to what everyone said and was then introduced to Edward. He started slowly pretending to be just another nurse, but little by little he would when they were alone, drop the odd innuendo, for instance,

"Hey my pretty boy, why do you always walk around naked? Is that for my benefit? I like it, you know. I like it a lot!" was his first overture and it freaked out Edward no end. Then came the odd touch, not really inappropriate but intimidating all the same. A stroke of the arm, a rub on the back and eventually a pat on the backside, each time the touch lingering longer. Edward was feeling used and slightly dirty, does this sound familiar. So began his tapes, once he'd found the little bolthole. Now Felix stepped up his game, showing increasing anger that Edward hid from him and saying cruder and more intimate things.

"Why do you run from me, I own your soul you know and soon your body will be mine too!" or when he said,

"Thank god you'll be doing the receiving Edward, cause you ain't packing that much! But don't worry I've got more than enough right here, to satisfy us both!" this had Edward sprinting to his hiding place shaking as Felix cupped his hard-on, that Romilia had personally evoked before he entered the room.

Each interaction became more open and sexual in nature, Felix didn't want to touch Edward physically. But Romilia egged him on, telling him she would make it up to him later. So he started to squeeze Edwards butt as he passed him or rub up against him when he was aroused by Romilia, and slowly all this was starting to get to Edward. The never-ending tapes, saying exactly how he felt were playing over and over until he knew them word perfect.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you all! I just wanted to find the perfect mate for me!" he whispered to the taped voices, as he lay curled up in a ball. In his mind, he saw every interaction he's ever had with women and now he saw what they were saying. He never tried to talk to or get to know them, he dominated, intimidated and overwhelmed them all, by his overbearing attitude. He used his vampire abilities against human women to break their spirit and now the same was happening to him.

He needed help, he needed to be saved, but who cared enough for him to do that? No one he'd pushed them all aside. He was the almighty Edward Cullen and everyone was below him in his mind then. Why would anyone help him now? In reality, only four days had passed since they arrived and two since Edwards torture really started, but with no sleep and the abilities of the vampire mind, it seemed endless.

Carlisle was faring better, as he didn't have anyone threatening him physically. But mentally he was slowly being tortured, knowing he was not the great Dr Cullen. He was a bad father, a bad husband, a rubbish friend and a pathetic excuse of a vampire. He was so busy trying to be human and fit in he lost sight of everything else. Mainly, he wasn't human anymore and really didn't fit in at all. He also realised Edward's problems were never dealt with by him. The perfect family didn't have a homosexual in it, did it? So he would rather help him cover up his mistakes as if he were a 'Jack the Lad'! Than really address the problem, thus making it worse. He wasn't just a bad father, he was a failure at it.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

"Welcome to hell darlin', this is your new home. Well actually it's Charlotte's home and you will touch nothing, change nothing and ask permission to do everything. Do I make myself clear Alice?" Jasper was well and truly in his Major persona and he had come to the end of his rope.

Alice would learn to be a vampire and they would stay here isolated until she did. No shops, no internet, no outside interference, what so ever. They were here alone, Peter and Char were away on a nomadic wander and Jasper had all the time in the world to turn his human-esque wife into the vampire she always should have been. He like Carlisle blamed himself, never stopping her, never showing her what being a vampire meant. He had felt sorry for her, that she didn't remember her human life. But she had run amok and that was dangerous, like the finger biting incident, she never thought it through. Exposing them to two humans, as petty revenge, this was not acceptable in his eyes and it was time to take control.

In her wildest dreams, Alice had no idea what was about to happen, she could never see the Major's future. Only Jasper's was readable and that's what she clung to, seeing them together in the distant future. A future in which she looked different, not in looks, but in her whole outward appearance and bearing. None of her personal belongings came with them, no makeup, no hair products nothing! Not that it mattered, he'd turned off the electricity and water, they didn't actually need them. He'd told her if she wanted to wash there was a stream nearby, then the fun began.

"I'll give you five minutes Alice, then I'm coming after you! The longer you avoid me the lesser the punishment. Not physical darlin', but mental and emotional. You never wanted to know about my life, well now I'm going to show it to you in graphic detail! Now Run!" The Major ordered and she did. He planned to keep this up until she could evade him for a couple of hours, then it would be time to teach her to fight and to attempt to win. He arranged for other female vampires to come and spar with her, she could never best him, but them, one day, yes. Then on to survival skills and tracking, prey, humans and the enemy. The outcome is the same the survivor wins. They would kill no one but she would have to learn to follow, watch and gather Intel, without being caught.

The Major was training her like she was a newborn and would keep doing it until Alice could survive without him. Not that that's what he wanted, but she needed to be able to handle anything that came at them and still be standing when it was over. He had taken back his own name, no longer hiding in plain sight and many would come to challenge him he knew, so as his mate Alice needed to be able to protect herself and fight by his side, as Charlotte did with Peter.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

The humans of Forks were looking forward to the summer, thinking it wouldn't be long enough. The vampires who once lived there thought it would never end. The only two not expected to change for their mates were Bella and Angela. The previous Cullens all had to change to some degree, Emmett and Esme least of all, Alice, Edward and Carlisle the most, with Jasper and Rose changing a little. Rose had blossomed under Esme's care, being given something to do and being treated as an adult was doing wonders for her. She held meetings with humans for their housing needs and then was asked to deal with the running of it, as Esme was too busy.

Next came interacting with the vampires coming and going at Carmen House. Either putting them up or finding accommodation for them too. For the first time ever Rose felt she had some real value and that her input was valued by her peers. When she asked Esme,

"Why didn't you help me sooner?" Esme laughed and told her,

"You lied to me, Rose! I thought Emmett was your mate and it was, therefore, his place, not mine to help you grow and become more. You did this to yourself!"

Rose realised she had been so busy acting the part of the oldest daughter and perennial teenager, she'd become it, in spades. Now she was treated as an equal and her opinion sought, she realised she was more than just a pretty face and rocking body! She had a place in vampire society and talents to use. She just needs her own dream and not Carlisle's to guide her, but what did she actually want? Unbeknownst to her, the future was heading her way sooner than she realised, not in the form of a mate, but a friend, a real friend who would help Rose become the vampire she should always have been.

Marcus had sent a vampire to see how the rehabilitation was going and Caius not to be outdone sent one as well. The young man Marcus sent was quiet and studious, but his gift was that of a temporary sponge. Only in close proximity could he use another's gift. Aro would never read him as he himself had too much to hide and as it only worked on a temporary basis he was strategically of little use. Caius sent their top female guard, she had been asking to travel and so had been told to do this, then she could have a leave of absence for a few years.

They were Ramone and Raven, a pair of twins who couldn't be more different. She was a warrior and he a scholar, she was strong, tall and with dark brown hair, he was tall too, but with a thin build and jet black hair. They were rarely taken as related far less twins and moved in different circles. She would not have looked out of place dressed as a soldier, he always looked like he'd left his glasses somewhere. But their bond as siblings rivalled even, Jane and Alec's, probably because they actually liked each other and respected the choices they'd made.

So it was with a little shock, that Garrett and Emmett learned from Esme, Rose was off on a world tour to find herself, with her new friend Ramone and Edward had an ally in Raven, who on reading his mind found him to be lost, afraid and alone in his own head, he thought they had pushed the boy too far. Raven wanted to take Edward to Volterra and into the care and auspices of Marcus. He was not prepared to take no for an answer and even his sister was apparently shocked by this.

When Esme tried to refuse he did the one thing no one foresaw and pulled out the mate card and that, as they say, was that. Rose, on the other hand, had clicked right away with the warrior guard Ramone, and the two woman planned to take the world by storm. Each had things to teach the other and a friendship that would last eternity was formed. When they asked about Carlisle she said Raven said he was almost there, only he had to sort it all out in his head and then take responsibility for all his previous actions.

A pathetic shaking Edward, wearing two sets of clothes and still trying to cover himself was bundled onto the jet by Raven and taken away. God only knew what kind of trouble would occur when Felix returned to the Citadel. But that was being deferred because he and Romilia were off on a mission together, that promised to keep them gone for a few months. This would, Raven hoped,give him time to deprogram Edward and with Marcus' help find him a job and a quiet place to recover. He would not be pushing Edward for a relationship for a long, long time.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**

In Forks, things started to settle into a routine now the others had gone, there was much hiking and cross country running for Garrett and Bella, computer games and choir practice for Angela and Emmett. Then when all four couples spent time together, if anyone mentioned the beach, they went to ones further away and made a day of it. Shopping was minimal and close by as well, no one was that keen. Bella and Garrett were always sketching, he drew them and she drew new designs, adding a gent's range with Garrett, Ben, Austin and Emmett as her models. Renee was all for it and told her to do some for slightly older men and Bella used her dad as her muse for these.

The summer was rushing by now and soon Austin would be leaving for college, but only to Seattle. Whitney was truly upset, but Emmett said with all his tech he'd make it look like they were in the same room when they spoke and that cheered her up a little. Renee had a trick up her sleeve, she intended the fall fashion show to be in Seattle this year and not Phoenix. It clashed with both New York and London, but it meant Bella's eighteenth was right in the middle so she didn't care. They never hired models to show off their clothes but real people, so to speak and real people come in many shapes and colours. This time she wanted Bella and her friends to be the models, also herself and Charlie if she could convince him. It was going to be their best yet she could feel it in her bones.

So as the summer drew to an end, they were all closer than ever before, with each other and their partners, They all snatched some private time now and again at Emmett's and he was only happy to oblige. He and Angie too had finally sealed their bond and were truly a perfect couple, everyone could see just how much she'd come out of her shell and were happy for the four couples. Young love was like no other and nobody wanted to spoil it for them. When it came time for Austin to go they all went along to help him and then had a night on the town courtesy of Garrett, they were now his friends as much as Bella's and although younger, quite mature. It was only two weeks to Bella's birthday, Renee had spoken to her all summer, making plans and the fashion show would be done by then all, including Charlie. When she asked him he laughed, then realised she was serious and thought hard and finally said,

"Why the hell not! I might even find me a good woman. What do you think my chances are?" he was joking, but Bella thought they would be high, her dad was a handsome man.

* * *

 **Jack the Lad!** (British Slang) - a male who's a bit of a bad boy, or so he thinks. The typical stereotype would be a guy who walks about thinking he owns everything (tend to be rather dashing), and feeds on attention.

* * *

 **So next contest to look out for is the 'Twi-Non-Canon' Contest u/10630286/Twi-NonCanon-Contest xx**


	9. The Damnedest Thing

**A/N: Joy and tragedy in this chapter, but also the big reveal xx**

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, having** **an R** **/L sucks, cooker problems but will be resolved tomorrow thank goodness, sick of microwaving everything lol xx Alexis**

* * *

So the summer was nearly over, only Garrett and Emmett remained, otherwise it was nearly a vampire-free zone on the Olympic Peninsula. The fashion show is tomorrow night and it's just a couple of days to Bella's birthday, Garrett fully intends to propose and had a ring made with Angela's help. He had a good idea of what she'd like, but it never hurt to get an honest second opinion.

Unlike the Cullen sisters, Angela didn't try to tell him what he should do or make it about her and what she would want. She wasn't flashy or trashy, she told him what she thought Bella would like and he sketched it out, adding a little of his own creativity. Charlie saw it over their shoulders while Bella was a the store and nodded,

"Perfect, she'll love it, son! You have a good eye, Angela, you know your friends well" was all he said and Garrett smirked as Angela blushed.

Her parents wouldn't let her do art and design, said it was and I quote, ' Too Arty, Farty! Not a respectable path for a Ministers daughter!' Emmett had been livid and for the first time disagreeing with her parents.

"She's not an extension of you! She has to make her own destiny, you're being very unchristian, I hope you realise that!" he had told them and they were taken aback, that anyone thought them unchristian.

They went as far as to raise the subject at one of their church meetings and several people agreed with Emmett, they couldn't just expect her to do what they had, that was their dream, not hers! They had always known that the church was not her calling, but had ignored her wants and opinions and tried to railroad her into it. Now they had to come to terms with the fact they were that kind of parents, something they vowed never to do and they had done it anyway.

Unbeknownst to them as Bella had sketched her fashion line all summer, Angela had made suggestions for accessories and jewellery. Bella had added them in and told her mother the credit was to go to Angela on the night. Some pieces were so unusual they had to have them made and Renee went a step further and patented those design for Angela, so no one could steal her ideas. They were going to ask her to do this for every show and pay her well for her help, giving her a nest egg of her own and independence from her family.

Everyone was either excited or nervous about the first night of the fashion show, they worried they'd fall, stand out too much or plain make a fool of themselves. But Bella and Renee sent the couples out together and that made all the difference. Charlie even gallantly leads his ex-wife down the catwalk, gave her a quick twirl at the end and had her laughing heartily.

"Now I remember why I married you, Charlie, you can be smooth when you want too!" she said smiling at him and he bowed and kissed her hand.

Bella was also smiling sadly, at what might have been. She loved her parents and sometimes wished they'd stayed together. But they were just too different and in small doses they could spend time together, but it never lasted. Garrett saw what she was looking at and gave her a hug, she sighed and then nodded, it was just a pipe dream nothing more and she knew it.

The second night was better as everyone was more relaxed and it showed, Garrett was enjoying seeing this side of his mate and vowed to find a way to make sure she didn't lose this, once they were together. Renee stunned him by asking if he knew the Denali sisters? They were quite prominent in the fashion industry, even modelled occasionally.

He admitted he did and that they were cousins of the Cullens, from Alaska. That reminded him, he would have to tell Bella that many years ago he'd had a fling with Kate Denali, but it was nothing more than two vampires enjoying a dalliance for a decade or two on and off. the sisters changed out their men, like other women did their underwear, often!

The third day was Bella's birthday and everyone had lunch together to celebrate. Gifts were given, but everyone knew her dislike of over the top things, so it was more geared to her hobbies and artistic tendencies. She was so happy, she had her parents, her friends and her love all in the one place. The show that night held a huge surprise for her.

Just about everyone she knew was there, the team from the Seattle PD, her students. School friends and even her stepfather Phil managed to get there too. As well as people she knew from the fashion industry, it was one big celebration and as she walked the runway with Garrett, Bella was on cloud nine. As they reached the end he stopped her from turning to walk back.

She looked at him in surprise only to find him down on one knee in front of her, hand over her mouth she gasped as he presented her with a most unusual ring and asked her to be his wife. With tears of joy in her eyes, she said yes and he slipped the five individual rings onto her finger. Each beautiful in their own right, but together were simply stunning.

The audience broke into rapturous applause and cameras flashed around the hall. Bella was so taken aback by everyone's joy for them and after hugging her parents and friends was glad to leave and be alone with Garrett. She kept looking at her finger and was so happy that she wouldn't have to take them off, each band was flat and although three had diamonds in them, they wouldn't snag or catch on anything.

It was perfect for her and she knew she needed no other, the centre one would be her wedding ring and she decided to have a matching one made for Garrett. Her love for him just never stopped growing and she marvelled at how well he knew her taste.

"I designed it just for you my angel, but I did run it by Angela to be sure and she said you'd love that it was flat, so you could keep it on all the time," Garrett said, with just a touch of anxiety in his voice.

"It's perfect for me, just like you're perfect for me. I love you Garrett and I always will" was her heartfelt reply.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Returning to school for her senior year was a bit of an anticlimax for Bella, so much had changed, she was eighteen and engaged. Her business was going from strength to strength, so apart from some catty remarks from Lauren and Jessica life went on as normal. She didn't even attempt to put them straight, that, No, she wasn't pregnant! and No, it wasn't a shotgun wedding! God how small minded they were, but she didn't let it get to her.

Her self-defence classes were up and running again, after having a break for the summer. Angela had told her folks she was doing art and design at college and they agreed. Bella was doing business studies, cause she already had a career, but needed to be able to run 'BelNee' herself one day. So life in Forks settled down and that in itself was the problem.

Garrett and Emmett were ever watchful for signs of supernatural interference, they never thought a human guy with a truck could turn their lives upside down. Two weeks before Thanksgiving a freak blowout on the back road from Forks to Port Angeles changed everything forever. Bella and Angela were alone for once, returning from self-defence class.

The driver of the logging truck did everything he could to avoid them but to no avail. He hit Angela's car on the driver's side and she was crushed inside her car. Bella was knocked out and the luckier of the two, with only cuts and bruises. The truck rolled off the road and the driver himself was knocked out, therefore unaware when his rig jack-knifed and killed him.

Emmett knew right away, as the pain in his chest took him to his knees. They were running within nanoseconds and he had no option but to change her or lose her forever when they reached the sight of the accident. Garrett pulled Bella free, called Charlie explained what had happened and that Emmett had to change Angela and then he prepared to set the car on fire.

Charlie made it to the scene first and made sure Bella was fine before setting everything in motion, he exhaled a large breath before phoning for an ambulance and the coroner. The thing about that was, it technically was still Carlisle as he hadn't resigned just taken leave of absence.

So with a quick call to Esme from Garrett, she released him to return, verify Angela was in the car, but already dead due to her injuries and hand in his notice. This was the side of vampire life that they all hated, the lies and subterfuge. Charlie wiped his brow and said,

"It's time son, you have to tell her the truth now!" Garrett nodded and when the ambulance came went with Bella.

Being as it was a small town, Charlie wore two hats, he was the Fire Chief as well. So once the car was put out, he wouldn't let anyone near it, saying it was his job and Carlisle's when he got there. Sending the volunteers home, saying they didn't need to see this and he would deal with it and inform the Webbers.

So the tragedy was put down truthfully, to a faulty tyre blowing out, resulting in the deaths of the driver and Angela. Bella was kept overnight for observation, with a mild concussion and gave her statement the following day. Carlisle stepped up and supplied a fake body for a closed casket burial, something they'd had to do before and were prepared for at the house.

Then he joined Emmett, to await Angela's awakening with him, he would help Emmett take her to Alaska to their lodge in the mountains. He was determined to be here for his son, this time in whatever capacity Emmett needed. The first question he asked, came totally out of left field for Emmett,

"Does Angela shave her legs?" he nodded totally confused and learned from his onetime father the ways of women's toilette.

Carlisle explained whatever she was changed with she'd have for eternity. So with loving gentleness, Emmett set to and made his mate as hair free as she had been the first time they made love. He knew her enough, to know she would have prepared for that with diligence. He filed her fingernails, cut her toenails and they both noticed every time he touched her she calmed significantly.

This led to a soak in the tub with him and her hair being washed and conditioned. All her injuries were healing and once back on the bed Carlisle made sure nothing would be repaired misaligned. They were now ready for her to join them in the vampire world, Emmett prayed she'd be happy about his changing her. But it was that or they both died, he knew that had been totally unacceptable to him.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

After Bella gave her statement to one of Charlie's deputies, she was informed that Angela had died along with the truck driver. She was distraught and it took all Garrett's willpower not to blurt out the truth. The doctor said she was fit to go home and he'd see her in a week to remove the stitches from her head and shoulder. She was so quiet on the way home all Garrett could do was hold her hand and pray she accepted his story and be happy for Emmett and Angela.

Once he had her settled in her bed and supplied her with a drink he heaved a huge sigh, she looked at him for an answer and he took her hand and sat on the floor by her bed.

"It's time for me to tell you, my secret Angel, the accident has made it impossible for me to keep silent and your father insisted!" he started off by saying,

"Dad knows?" she asked in a small sad voice.

"Yes, he worked it out a long time ago, but that's not important. I'm about to tell you my life history and some of it is beyond strange, but I need you to know, to accept and to understand. Okay?" Garrett said not looking at her directly but from the corner of his eye.

The next three hours were a roller coaster of emotions for Bella, but none were motivated by fear. She cried for him when he lost everything. Rejoiced when he accepted himself for what he was and strived to be better. Marvelled at the things he'd seen and done and loved him all the more for the strength and tenacity he had.

Nothing changed her mind about him and as he finished speaking she ran her fingers through his hair and tilted his head back, so she could see his eyes.

"I love you and nothing will stop that, but I understand so much more now! The Cullens too? Oh and that guy I tipped on his ass? They are like you, aren't they?" she said rubbing soothing circles on his temple and he nodded, leaning into her hand.

"Now I have to tell you about mates! You and I are mates Angel" he said and explained the whole thing to her, the pull in her chest she felt and the anxious feelings when they were apart.

"Oh god, poor Emmett, can he survive losing her? Will he die?" Bella suddenly blurted out, always thinking of others.

Thus came the final part of his story and Angela's change into a vampire, how long it took, how painful it was. How she had to be kept away from humans until she gained control and then he explained about diet and the pros and cons of animal blood. His eyes told her his choice, but he did explain about it being criminals and not the innocent. The only thing not raised was Bella herself and she knew this was his way of letting it be her decision.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Charlie was busy at the station and had contacted the funeral home. He had impressed upon the undertaker how damaged Angela's body was and beyond their remit, nothing could help the situation. So it would arrive to them already sealed in a police unit, he suggested they just place that into the casket of her parents choice. He knew they were all treading a fine line here and he would have to do it again someday for his daughter.

"Honestly Bob, you don't want to see this, it's is the worst I've ever had the misfortune to see. She's not even recognisable as a human, far less herself. Dr Cullen and I have done all that could be, don't put yourself through the horror, remember the girl as she was. I wish I could!" Charlie had said, knowing the undertaker was squeamish about things like that, which was strange in his line of work.

His worst part of the day was visiting the Webbers, going over everything and how tragic an accident it was. The man had been identified and his family send their condolences, also arranging to have his body shipped home for burial. Charlie was glad they didn't insist on seeing her body, happy to remember her the way she was. Her little brothers were subdued and lost, Angela was such a big part of their lives and they would always miss her.

When his shift finished Charlie was glad to go home and see his daughter, feeling bad for the Webbers at the same time. This had been a long and arduous day, one he didn't want to repeat anytime soon. He was glad to see Bella and Garrett cuddled up on the sofa watching a film. At first, he thought Garrett hadn't told her, but when he realised they were laughing at a Dracula movie he knew he had.

He knew they would have to talk about the future, Bella was no longer safe as a human, someone would find out she knew the secret and they needed to avoid that at all costs. Was eternity worth all this drama, yes, if you were spending it with the right person? But Charlie knew it was not something he himself would want.

So the rest of the night they just pretended they were a normal family with no worries or dramas, but the morning would bring a new round of problems, he was sure.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Emmett had left Angela with Carlisle while he went to the Webbers, he felt he had to do this for Angela. They were so sad and upset, he wished he could cry too, but he told them he was going to Alaska to his mother's. He would return for the funeral and as he left Emmett told them,

"I love your daughter with all my heart, she is my other half, her death will never stop me loving her. When we meet again and I know we will, I promise to take care of her for eternity!" Mrs Webber was stunned by the sure and certainness in his speech. She believed he really meant it and hoped that one day in the future they would meet again.

One lone Quileute was waiting for him as he left the Webbers, Sam Uley. He asked if Angela had been changed and Emmett admitted he broke the treaty to save his mate. Sam asked if they were leaving soon, Emmett said yes he would take her to Alaska, but Garrett would stay with Bella for now.

"I don't condone what you have done, but I understand it and for that reason alone we will not retaliate. What point would it serve for others to die, but never return to Forks, Emmett Cullen!" Sam said and proved what a good leader he had become.

It's Emmett McCarty, I've gone back to my real father's name, he was a good man. You have my word Alpha, I will never return. But one day Angela will wish to see her parents laid to rest, will you allow that? Let her watch from a distance and grief like any other child?" he asked with deep sincerity.

"So be it and we extend that to Bella. I know she too will one day become one of you. Everybody has the right to mourn their loved ones unhindered. We will pass this on to the next generation if I am no longer Alpha when the time comes!" Sam said as he turned and left.

Emmett huffed out a huge sigh of relief and headed back to the cabin and his love. Carlisle was proud of Emmett for both his handling of her parents and his meeting with Sam Uley. He knew only Esme could take credit for this and the man Emmett had become. He told him this and Emmett laughed,

"Yup, she's awesome!" was his heartfelt reply.

Day three of Angela's change brought forth her gift, Emmett was worrying himself into oblivion. Convincing himself she would hate him, no longer love him. He paced back and forward by the bed, Carlisle remembered it well, he had thought exactly that when he changed Esme and he smiled in remembrance.

Suddenly Emmett halted and sighed in relief, his whole body relaxed and he calmed to his normal self.

"Thank you, baby" was his response to whatever had happened and Carlisle sat transfixed.

Angela had felt his anxiety growing to the point of self-destruction over the last three days of hell. To distract herself she listened to Emmett talking and now knew she was changing into a vampire. She understood that he had saved her from certain death and loved him all the more.

So in tune with Emmett, she felt every fluctuation in his demeanour and had willed him to still, be calm and wished she could hug him. All of which happened, Emmett felt her arms around him and heard her voice telling him it was okay, she was there and loved him no matter what.

Emmett explained it as best as he could to Carlisle. It seemed the girl was going to be as good and kind in this life as she had been in her last. It was also a shock when she awoke, calm and ready to protect her mate even from him. When Emmett gave her the choice of animals or humans, Carlisle was taken aback. Emmett shook his head,

"It's her choice and I don't have the right to enforce my will on to her or anyone else! She should make an informed judgment, that was something you denied me. You didn't think I could make the choice without you enforcing it, you lacked trust in all of us or was it at Edward's bidding?" he asked Carlisle and once more the doctor saw, just how much he'd failed them.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Garrett was keeping in close contact with Emmett, ready to assist if needed. Angela was doing better than anyone hoped, except for her strength, that she could not control and had broken so much she sat on her own hands to stop herself touching. But Emmett was showing an enormous amount of patience, he started off getting her to destroy large boulders and trees, then got progressively smaller, therefore needing less force, on and on until she could break a match without pulverising it.

She was also trying out her gift and could hug Bella and Garrett, but not Charlie from a distance, also she could speak to Garrett and Charlie, but not Bella. Bella and Charlie's shields stopped the mental in her case and the physical in his.

But today was her funeral and Emmet and Carlisle were going and so was Garrett. Esme turned up early in the morning unexpectedly,

"Did you think I would abandon you, son, go on, get ready, you to Carlisle. Angela and I are going to have a long chat and start packing okay. We'll be ready to leave when you return" she said smiling at Angela.

It didn't take long to work out Angela didn't need another mother, but a friend would be nice she said and Esme agreed, she would always think of Emmett as her son, but maybe that's where it went wrong before, they are not children and never really were.

Emmett and Carlisle didn't stay too long, excusing themselves to catch a flight back to Anchorage. So closed an era, the Cullens would never return to Forks, too much had happened here and the wolves no longer wanted to have a treaty with them. The house was being sold and everything was sent to storage for now. Carlisle wanted to spend time with Emmett, trying to if not regain his love, at least his forgiveness. But they would never be living as a large family again. Close neighbours yes, together not likely.

4/3/2018 No 62 AAP


	10. You, Me & Charlie, Against The World!

**A/N: Angela's gift is to give Comfort to everyone, she feels the tensions of others and can give words of comfort and a much-needed morale-boosting hug. But with time it will grow xx**

* * *

 **Someone asked if I was putting no canon stuff in, so I have, well sort of xx**

* * *

 **Only one chapter to go folks, so enjoy xx Alexis**

* * *

Angela's funeral was traumatic for everyone for different reasons. Bella felt so bad for her parents, not able to tell them she was okay. Emmett was worried about Angie, Carlisle was desperate to be the support Emmett needed, not sure if it was all just too late. The Webbers were stoic and the twins inconsolable until half way through they seemed to calm and become more relaxed.

Everyone who knew guessed Angela was working her magic on them. The boys had felt her hug and could have sworn they heard her voice in their heads, saying 'Heaven's not so bad, don't be sad for me. Be brave and make me proud'. She didn't dare try it on her parents but was happy to alleviate the boy's pain somewhat.

Little did they know that in the future when things were bad and they would get that special feeling once again, their sister was out there doing all she could to help them through. Distance would be no barrier to a sibling's love and wherever she was Angela would sense when her brothers needed her.

The school had closed for a week to let the students come to terms with the loss of one of their own. Bella knew her time here was short and decided maybe she should just leave now. Both Charlie and Garrett talked her out of it saying to wait until Christmas break then revaluate. She reluctantly agreed as it was only a few more weeks.

It was Charlie who came up with the answer, a position for a State Trooper at Bear Creek, Alaska had been posted and he had applied. Sickened by the behaviour of Billy and the Quileutes he wanted a clean break and this would get Bella away too. It was exactly what he was doing now, just under a different title he told them. Plus the ice fishing would be phenomenal, they would be near Steward and not that far from Anchorage too.

So by the time the new year started they would hopefully be gone from Forks and in a place where nobody really knew them, Bella could finish school and then leave with Garrett. Bella was worried he'd be all on his own, but he reminded her he knew several State troopers already and his friend in Anchorage at the Bureau, as well.

Now Garrett realised was the time to tell Bella about the Denali sisters, they lived to damn close by vampire standards not to. She listened to his stuttered explanation and smiled,

"Garrett sweetheart, I'd have been more worried if you'd never had a relationship. You've had to wait for me for so long, I never thought you were a saint! " she told him and he sighed, god he was so lucky.

"They are all more interested in human men nowadays, but they are succubae! If it's wearing trousers they're interested!" he said laughing and she shook her head.

Bella wasn't upset or worried, of course, he had a past, hell he'd been around long enough to have several pasts! But he was hers now and that was the main thing. She was woman enough to be sure of her own ability to satisfy him, she'd seen other women try to get his attention and fail. She also knew it would only get better once she was a vampire too and he didn't have to be careful with her human body.

They had a few tense days waiting for word and then the green light came, they were glad to be getting someone of Charlie calibre and he got the ball rolling in Washington for his departure. He had to work his notice and although he was staying in American Law Enforcement, it was a different State and they did things their own way. He was actually looking forward to it, a new start was what they all needed and who knows he might find himself a partner to share it with.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

When eventually, Emmett, Angela and Carlisle got to Alaska, Esme was waiting. She looked at her husband, her mate and he stood for once unsure and almost childlike, toeing the ground. He didn't know what she expected of him and it made him afraid.

"Carlisle honey, I didn't do that to hurt you, but you had to see! Your blind actions had far-reaching consequences. You pushed us all aside for him and didn't seem to care!" she told him and that was his undoing.

Falling to his knees in front of her clutching at her dress. He sobbed incoherently and inconsolably too, but he needed the catharsis of it to finally move forward. Knowing he'd nearly lost it all for one selfish child. Because he now knew Edward must have heard all this in their thoughts and never told him, or worse, he didn't give a damn and let Carlisle bury himself!

Esme stroked his hair and murmured tenderly to him,

"As long as you've learned from this and promise to be there for me, from now on. Then we can start to be us, Carlisle and Esme, first and foremost."

He shuddered against her and raising his head to look upon the veritable angel, who was his mate. Esme saw and gasped as one lone venom tear rolled down his face. That was all the proof she needed that her husband was repentant and she dropped to her knees beside him and held him tightly.

To be able to shed a tear was a sign from the heavens above that they would survive and learn from this, Angela too felt the power of his conviction and she added her own brand of compassion by mentally hugging them all. Emmett smiled and scooped up his vampire parents saying,

"Come on then, mum and dad, places to be and all that!" Carlisle heaved a sigh and thanked his son for his forgiveness and the four headed towards the lodge north of Denali.

Esme decided that since Angela was so controlled they really didn't need to be there and she thought that they would appreciate the time alone. She suggested to Carlisle that they too could do with some alone time and he agreed wholeheartedly. So after one day of straightening up and making sure all the Forks things were being dealt with they decided to head off to Isle Esme for a few months.

"Emmett, what are you wearing?" Esme asked him, this being the first time seeing him in one of his myriad of t-shirts.

"You like?" he said spreading his arms wide and Carlisle laughed, seeing the scientific joke right away. Today's shirt proclaimed,

' _Vam **π** re_'

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

"Oh, I think not Edward, do I look like your nanny? You want to eat you hunt for yourself or eat what we eat! Otherwise starve" Raven said loudly and Edward cursed, forgetting once again Raven could read his mind.

For the first few days it was true Raven had caught and fed him his food, but he was able to manage himself now and that was over. It became apparent early on Edward was spoiled, arrogant and demanding. But he was getting nowhere fast here in Volterra, nobody cared who he was, what his to their minds minor gift was. He was no longer a big fish in a small pond, rather the other way around.

"Yes, I love you, but I am neither your mother or your keeper and your childish attempts to use emotional blackmail, are weak at best. It's time you grew up, act your age Edward, not your shoe size!" was his parting shot as he left the sulking boy.

Well, Raven now knew the other reason why Edward was being punished and although he was truly repentant, it had done nothing to address his demanding, expectant behaviour, years of being treated as special had turned Edwards' head and it would have to stop. Nobody had really hurt him out of respect for Raven, but Demetri had ripped off his hand and Jane had zapped him twice.

He had foolishly ordered the elite guard's second in command to get him something and when Demetri had laughed and started to walk away, Edward had grabbed his arm. Thus losing his hand and told if not for Raven he would be dead. Edward was not used to this and to be only accepted, on the behalf of another, was a hard concept to master.

Jane had first zapped him for making demands of her too, but the second and more painful time was because he repeated her brother's thoughts. Edward had far too slowly for their liking realised he was nothing to them. Aro had read him and denigrated him by saying,

"Pfft! Still worthless, I thought by now it would have improved greatly, but I underestimated your intelligence Edward" he's said scathingly and dismissed him as a mere annoyance. Caius compounded it by saying loudly,

"I don't want that spoiled brat in the guard and Raven keep his mouth shut, he can still suck your dick with no tongue, it won't be as good, but it's doable!" This had horrified Edward, they really cared nothing for his wellbeing, only Raven's.

Of the three Kings, Marcus was the kindest, Edward stayed out of his head intentionally, the pain and suffering in there were horrendous. So under the watchful eye of Marcus, Edward was learning to control and adapt his gift, to shut it off or to amplify it to hone in on one mind alone. Slowly and many years too late he was getting taught how to use his gift properly.

"I advocated for your termination, in the beginning, you know? Carlisle did you no favour allowing you to rule the roost. You have missed out on much Edward and it's time to rectify that. I now admit you have the capacity to learn and grow, you just needed to want it too! Why the turnaround, may I enquire?" Marcus quizzed,

"I don't like that everyone sees me as worthless, I know I've rubbed some up, no, many up the wrong way, but others who don't know me have sneered at me and made it plain they think I'm expendable! I want to prove them wrong. But mostly because it reflects badly on Raven and I don't want him to be hurt because of me!" he stated and Marcus nodded.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

"Remember what we agreed when we first met? Not to change for each other, but to be true to ourselves. Because that's who we fell in love with, not some facsimile of ourselves" Garrett asked Bella. She nodded and raised an eyebrow,

" Well, If you want to stay in Alaska with your dad longer, please say so and don't do what you think, I want from you! I only want you to be my Bella, my angel and I don't care if that's human for now. It's your life and your choice" he said holding her close.

They decided to wait until she'd finished school to revisit their discussion, just a few more months and she would graduate as a senior from Steward High School and she would make her decision then. They had agreed to not say anything to her mother and that way she could keep her end of the fashion business running as long as possible.

Little did they know Renee and Phil had the chance to move to Japan and for him to coach out there, so her mother was thinking of handing the business over to Bella in full. So when after the New Year she spoke to Bella, she said no, she had to stay at least as a board member and not lose out on the revenue. That she'd need her mother's help before she was able to take over, then she could become a shareholder only if she wanted.

In a way this made all her choices easier, she wouldn't see as much of her mother and when she became a vampire, any changes could be disguised with makeup for video chats etc, this eased Bella's mind considerably. She also fully intended to involve Angela in the business, give her a stake and an income, she could produce her jewellery designs and make a name for herself.

In the time-honoured way of vampires they would eventually pass the businesses on to themselves as the children of the original owners, use front people to do the day to day stuff and if they so wished sell and start anew, the world literally was their oyster.

But first she had to finish school and Alaska was her home now, Garrett built himself a cabin in the mountains and nobody but Bella and Charlie knew he was there. He felt it would be better to not draw any attention to them, neither human or vampire. Because he had no scent and was basically untraceable. no one was aware that a vampire was occasionally among them.

Bella and Charlie saw him often as their home was pretty isolated in the small community. She often spent the weekend at his cabin and Charlie bit the bullet and accepted his little girl was all grown up. Garrett did keep the Volturi appraised, saying that she was still unaware of his true nature and once she finished school he would rectify that and they were satisfied for now.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Sod's Law is a strange thing, roughly a year ago in Washington three vampires very nearly passed through Forks. But the sudden influx of vampires from the Volturi changed their minds and they headed to Canada instead. After causing untold misery and destruction for most of that time, they decided to leave and head south once more.

This time heading down through Alaska, where when in Steward the caught the most tantalising scent. It was reminiscent of the one from Washington that had almost been in their grasp if not for the Volturi. But not quite the same, not as pure, it was a watered-down version, you might say. They scouted around and found it leaving town heading up country.

These three were not a coven, not even really friends. What brought them together was their love of violence and games, torturous games. They followed the scent to a small house in a secluded woody area, the woman wanted to kill what they now knew to be a girl and her father who they could see through the windows, now.

One of the men a sharp-featured evil looking vampire said,

" No! Shut up and listen!"

The girl was leaving for the weekend and would be back late on Sunday night she told her father. The vampire thought it was his lucky day, she wouldn't be missed and they could play their games with her until she died or they got sick of it and her.

What none of them was aware of, as the planned all the gory details of what they would do to Bella. Was another vampire sat high in a tree watching and listening to them, hearing all they said and decided to do to his mate! He had been patiently waiting for her to finish packing, as they had been going off to see Angela and Emmett.

In fact, Jasper had taken Alice there as a reward, she had surpassed his hopes for her and after an initial slow start had taken to her training like a duck to water. Peter and Charlotte had returned and were also there too, they were all waiting for Garrett and Bella to arrive.

Garrett pulled out his phone, typed a message and sent it to the Major. If these three clowns wanted to play games he'd oblige them, his mate was not a plaything for anyone. He then texted Bella, told her to stall, to say,

 _'That was Mindy on the phone and she wouldn't be finished work for another half an hour!'_

"Well I might as well sort out your dinner before I go, dad, that was Mindy and she won't be finished for another half an hour," Bella said handing her dad the phone,

"Thanks, kiddo" he answered, as the phone vibrated in his hand with another text.

 _'Jasper, Peter and Emmett on the way! Stay calm and inside together'_

Garrett moved slightly closer to the three and the woman looked antsy, glancing around her. He wondered if she had a gift. Not twenty minutes later Garrett looked down at his phone reading,

 _'Alice and Charlotte will_ _take_ _the woman, Alice says her gift is evasion, but she'll see any decisions. Angela will guard the Swans, Peter and I will take the idiot with the dreads and the other guy is yours, Emmett will be your backup. We go on your word!'_

Garrett smiled and relayed that to Charlie. The Major was, as usual, the man with the plan. Garrett dropped from his hiding place and scared the crap out of the guy with the dreads.

"You weren't thinking of stealing my girl were you?" he asked casually,

"What, No of course not! We were just passing through, she smells good though! But we'll leave now!" the blond nasty looking one said backing up slightly.

"I see one ' **Major'** flaw in that plan, I can't let you leave. you might decide to return later and I'm not to keen on your plans for her!" Garrett said alerting the others to be ready.

"You going to stop all three of us on your own are you?" Blondie laughed nastily,

"What made you think he was alone?"Peter drawled, stepping out and leaning against a tree.

The idiot thought he still had a chance as they were three to their two until Jasper too stepped into view behind them.

"We never travel alone if we can help it. Isn't that right girls?" he said and Alice and Charlotte stepped out of the trees near the red-headed woman, who looked panicked.

"What about me bro, I hope I'm not one of the girls?" The giant that was Emmett said, also stepping into view and the three were surrounded.

"I'll testify to that baby!" Angela called from the front door of the house and all three vampires looked up and saw her with her arms around the two humans shoulders, but not in a, we own them way. This was more like, they were friends! Friends with humans!

They had made the most common mistake going, not checking on who they were about to attack. They did no recognisance work or even scouted the area for scents they were too cocky for their own good and now it would cost them their lives.

The leader was vainly trying to bluff his way out of it and it wasn't until Garrett said,

"Thanks, Major, I owe you one" to Jasper that his shoulders slumped,

He knew who he was dealing with now, glancing up at Peter he realised just who they both were and then Emmett asked,

"Okay Garrett, what you want us to do with them?"

Fuck! He really screwed up this time, three of the vampire world's best fighters all in one place and all friends! He knew he was toast now, there would be no escape for him and Laurent, Victoria might have managed but he also guessed one of those women was the Captain's mate, so that meant the other was the Major's.

He would have to go after the Patriot's girl, shit if the Volturi were in Forks then they knew about her too, she's not just his girl, she's his mate!

"I was going to do to them, what they'd planned for Bella! But Fuck it, I'm no sadistic monster! Just kill them" Garrett replied,

The three didn't have time to process it before they were in bits and being fed into a bonfire the huge vampire at the rear had started.

"Like I always say, Never and I mean never, underestimate your opponent or your target!" Jasper said as he smirked at James' head before throwing it onto the bonfire last.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

The incident as it was now called, just reminded Garrett and Bella how easy it would be to lose one another and she decided as soon as she had her diploma she was getting changed. No more close shaves, no more pussy footing around. So with Charlie's blessing, because he too saw what a near thing that was, the date was set.

She wasn't prepared to do the Senior prom this time, she purposely didn't make close friends with anyone and had said she was going to College in Arizona. So no one would be overly surprised when she left. Charlie, on the other hand, he was making friends and was even getting some attention from the ladies, he was lapping it up.

Angela was almost halfway through her newborn year, she had mastered her strength and her bloodlust was minimal. They were going off to visit Esme and Carlisle, who had yet to return from Isle Esme. They had literally taken it as a new start and were having the honeymoon they never got because of Edward.

Alice and Jasper were also going off on an extended vacation, going to all the places he'd wanted to go or show her when they were with the Cullens and that she'd refused to do, saying they were boring. Alice now saw just how selfish and self-centred she'd been and was making it up to her mate. She planned the whole thing as a surprise for him, with the help of Peter and Charlotte.

They would be travelling around the US, but told Bella and Garrett if they needed them to just shout. Well, what Peter actually said was,

" Oh, maybe just whistle, You know how to whistle don't you, Bella? You just put your lips together and ... blow "

"To Have and Have Not, Peter?" Bella said a little surprised,

"What it's a great movie, a classic, a masterpiece!" he replied and everyone laughed, knowing it was his favourite of all time, he had a thing about Lauren Bacall back then.

So it was just the waiting now, those last few weeks seemed to go so slowly. Garrett kept surprising Bella with her favourite things to eat, he didn't want her to wish she'd had something after it was too late. But she didn't care, all she needed and wanted was to be with him.

With the help of Charlie, Garrett planned to surprise Bella with a secret wedding. They could do the big thing later if she wanted, but he wanted her to be his wife before he changed her and Charlie was beyond pleased. No man wants his daughter living in sin, even if she's a vampire!

So the Saturday after she graduated, the three of them went to Anchorage to celebrate. They had the clothes in the trunk and Charlie got Bella's ring for Garrett out of the house safe. It was going to be four pm ceremony and when he talked her into changing to go out for a late lunch, Bella had an inkling.

Mainly because she never wore white and he insisted, then they went in the opposite direction than they would have normally. Her dad had mysteriously vanished, but he had also been all dressed up. The final thing was the clincher, Garrett was clean shaven and his hair was shorter and very neat.

He laughed it off as he felt like it but she knew and loved him all the more for the whole surprise. But the most emotional thing was when he led her into the building, Renee and Phil were waiting with Charlie. She was so happy, that had been something she truly wanted, her mother at her wedding and Garrett delivered.

So Charlie led her down the short aisle, while Renee and Phil were their witnesses. Garrett was the most handsome bridegroom, she could have ever wished for. Lots of photos were taken and a lovely late lunch enjoyed by all. Well maybe not Garrett, but he was at an all-time high and didn't seem to mind.

He loved his ring, he knew she had wanted to wear the middle part of her engagement ring now as her wedding ring. But he didn't know she'd had an identical one made for him and he was touched and he loved how it showed everyone he was taken, he belonged to Bella alone.

Renee and Phil were flying back to Japan that night and Charlie had a hot date in Steward. So Bella and Garrett spent the evening wrapped in each other's arms in a top Anchorage hotel. Making love until the dawn broke and Bella could keep her eyes open no more. She was so happy and ready for her new life to begin.

They were returning to Bear Creek tomorrow, or should I say today. This was to say goodbye to Charlie and then they were off to Canada, to a house Garrett had there. Then two days from now he would change her into a vampire and they could start their eternal life together, finally.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**


	11. Well I Never

**A/N: Here we are again, at the end of another story. I would like to thank Griezz for the idea about Angela & Marcus in this and thank you all for reading it xx**

* * *

 **'Here We Go Again, Not! reached 10,000 hits, 'Can I Really Freeze Time? No, But You Yes!' reached 40,000 hits and This story passed 20,000 hits, you are all amazing and read far too much lol xx**

* * *

 **Remember to vote for your favourite story in the Twi-Non Canon Contest, the poll is open xx Alexis**

* * *

Surely Garrett was mistaken, but maybe not! Was it me, was I different? I have been here, in this bed for almost three days and apart from the first ten minutes, have felt nothing. I heard his voice talking and he did sound a little stressed. He I know called Peter and that seemed to calm him somewhat,

"Peter! She's totally silent. Moaned for the first ten then just nothing! I'm freaking out here, did it go wrong?" he had said into the phone as he paced back and forward.

"You sure? So you got a feeling, she's going to be fine. Oh, thank god! I was getting so worried, thanks Peter" he had said to the voice I couldn't hear.

That seemed to make all the difference, then he sat with me and stroked back my hair saying,

"Try to remember as much as you can Angel, your past, your mom and dad, hell your ex's if you want. Hold on to as much as you can and please remember me! I love you, Isabella"

There was no way to tell him I was okay and felt nothing. The time slipped away slowly, but at least he actually told me the time now and again. I'd hate to be stuck here not knowing how long had passed, therefore how long to go. That would be my idea of hell, stuck in limbo just waiting. At the beginning of day two something strange happened, I saw myself lying here and saw Garrett by my side sketching me. What the hell? I then looked around and saw everything in the room, before looking back at him. I walked over and saw he was sketching me as I changed. In fact, there was a pile of sketches all of me in varying stages of becoming a vampire.

I leant in and kissed his cheek, he stiffened slightly and I did it again. This time he lifted his hand and touched his own face,

"Is that you Angel?" he asked in an awestruck voice, I kissed him again and took his hand and squeezed.

"I can feel you Isabella, but I can't see you. Can you see me?" he asked and I squeezed his hand again.

"Wow Angel, you're projecting yourself. Are you okay? Does it hurt? Can I do anything?" he bombarded me with questions.

I eased myself onto his lap and hugged him tightly, he brought his arms around my invisible to him shape and hugged back, but I could see it fine. I concentrated and peeled back my shield so he could see me, but I could feel the burn and winced.

"Don't do it if it hurts Angel, I saw you that's enough. Protect yourself please, god I love you, your amazing" he said and I did feel special at that moment.

I wondered if I will be able to do this after the change. I couldn't speak to him, but as he held me and talked I nodded or hugged him and he knew I heard him. He too was wondering the same thing, this would definitely have to be explored when I woke up. But for the rest of my change, I happily stayed in his arms and listened to the sound of his voice. We both heard it, my human heart galloping towards the finish line, he straightened up, hugging me quickly then said,

You must go back Angel, I don't know what will happen if you're still out here when your heart stops!"

Wow, I never thought of that, shit how do I get back? That was all it took and I was once more in the dark. Well, that was easier than I thought, I didn't even get time to start panicking thank god. So it won't be long now. I was thinking about Garrett and happy that if he ever had to go anywhere I could possibly project to him and we'd never be that far apart, awesome. It was suddenly very quiet, but not if you get my meaning. I could hear sounds from miles away but in the room nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and there he was in all his glory, my mate, my husband, my Garrett.

I catalogued all my feelings as I looked at him, hearing off the charts! Eyesight, heavens it was amazing, all that detail I'd never seen before. I lifted a hand, way quicker than I meant too and I giggled. I nearly knocked myself out there, then my voice registered, it was strange but still me. Then I stood fluidly, effortlessly. I felt taller, not much but a little, my hair was longer, but no longer heavy. I glanced down, well damn and my hands skimmed over my body. Fuller, firmer and lord, perky! I knew I wasn't wearing a bra and I really didn't need one now. I was defying gravity here, I ran my palms over my butt and heard a throat clearing, Oops, self-absorbed or what.

"Angel, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop myself ripping your clothes off and taking here and now!" a gruffer than normal voice said, I smiled and gripped the two bits of clothing I was wearing. then pulled!

"Like that? " I growled stalking towards him and he growled right back, damn, that was sexy.

I couldn't help it I felt the most overwhelming need to have him and bite him, mark him as mine. now before anyone else saw him again. I knew I was chanting mine, out loud and he seemed to like it or at least his body did. I decimated his clothes as soon as I reached him and dear god, he was more so much more than my weak human eyes had noticed. He lifted me then and wrapped my legs around his waist,

"Let's take this outside Angel, I don't want us to destroy the house!" he purred in my ear and I nodded, not caring, as I kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked his neck, shoulders and face.

This was like nothing we'd done before, it was raw and pure and primal, he held nothing back. I was pinned against a tree, which was groaning under the strain as he literally pounded into me. All this time having to restrain himself had finally ended and he gave me his all. I was screaming his name and begging for more alternately. I could feel the intensity building second by second, then it was like a white light flashing through my brain as I exploded, sinking my teeth into the side of his neck and causing him to join me as he too bit down on my chest just over where my heart had once beaten. We lay panting and for two creatures who didn't need to breathe, breathless!

"Holy Cow! Garrett baby, that was, mind-blowing!" I said laughing and could feel his body shaking next to mine as he joined in my laughter.

"That was way better than I imagined Angel, thank you. I love you more with every passing minute" he said kissing me so tenderly.

Considering how feral we had just been, it brought a lump to my throat and I sighed, life couldn't get better I thought. but I was wrong, we seemed to be made for each other and were meant to be together. We just slipped right into an idyllic life. My bloodlust was eased by my shield, thus giving me a chance to get control quickly and I joined him in his style of feeding and didn't feel as if it was wrong or immoral! The monsters I killed were beyond saving. I actually started to trawl the police databases for the worst of the worst, removing them from society. We hunted them down and saved more people than we killed, Dad even pointed us in their direction now and then, when they were so bad even he couldn't stomach them living free and clear.

My ability to project was a permanent thing, only Garrett and Dad could see me, that's because one was my mate the other, my father. Everyone else could feel me and I gave Peter and Emmett a few shocks in the beginning. Okay, I teased them mercilessly, turning up in the shower, trying to wash their backs for them, had them running around screaming like little girls. Or sneaking up and pinching their butts, Angie and Char thought it was hilarious, I never really tried it on Jasper, he was just too scary, now he was more the Major, than Jasper. But that's how the boys got me back, I projected in to tease Peter and got a naked Jasper instead and he used his empathy on me and it worked, scared the crap out of Garrett when my body fell to the floor unconscious. So I reigned it in, but Jasper started to train me to use it.

Teaching me signals to use to let them know things, like Morse Code but quicker, also silently with my breath against their skin, strange but effective. I practised that on Garrett's naked body often and he loved it. Hell so did I, we still couldn't keep our hands off each other. Garrett worked with on my shield and I was able to shield the others after a couple of months, Angie and I had to find a way to communicate and that's when we realised she could talk in my projected mind because it was outside of my shield. So she'd do her hug thing then I'd jump out and signal I was free, then she could talk in my head and pass information, both of us invisible to other's eyes.

This was kept under wraps so the Volturi never knew about us. We were the ultimate spies and Aro would freak if he knew. We were a coven of eleven technically, but lived in three groups, with Rose out there doing her own thing. We the main eight stayed in groups of four most of the time. We swapped around now and again for a break and Alice taught me to fight under the watchful eye of Jasper. He insisted, my shield could fail so I had to be able to protect Garrett physically and I was all for that.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Well hard as it is to believe, ten years have passed and I'm back in Alaska for my father's wedding. The girls worked with me on a style that made me look twenty-eight, not eighteen and I'll just allude to plastic surgery for the lack of any signs of ageing and fake glasses seem to fool most people. A little fake grey around the temples sorts Garrett out, lucky sod. It was a bittersweet moment, I am my own father's best man or woman, but it's a memory I'll carry forever. Also, he's so happy and I really liked her, Joyce that is. She runs the little diner in Bear Creek and has got my full support. Dad is going to retire early and they had been together for so long, since a couple of years after my own wedding. They decided to just bite the bullet and get married and do some travelling. We all had homes all over the world, so they just had to travel between them and have fun. Plus he promised to report on any repairs needing done and any problems with the properties. That way he's doing us a favour and he doesn't feel like it's charity, we're proud, us Swans.

Carlisle and Esme appear every couple of years, check on us and disappear again. They have stayed mainly on the island, Carlisle has been giving her his undivided attention all this time. He has so far not gone back to work. Although Jasper says he's written a couple of articles and a book on Medicine through the ages and debunked some of the horror stories people believe to be true. They look and act like a young couple in love, having no strain or constraints on them and they dress more their age too. Carlisle in jeans was a shock to everyone.

Rose and Ramone had spent the first five years seeing the world vampire style. Rose had no idea there were so many places run and owned by vampires, hidden in plain sight in the human world. Vampires it appeared loved to drink. gamble and in the sex stakes, put old Pompeii to shame. She rubbed shoulders with the high and mighty as well as the hoi-polloi! It was truly an eye-opener for her, she was aware now she was one of many beautiful women out there. But whereas they were happy to trade on that beauty for eternity she was not. Rose thanked fate for giving her Esme as a mother figure, she knew she was more than just a pretty face and she would show the world that one day. She was still a member of the coven and Jasper funded her, as she returned home and went to college. Business studies and management courses were now her aims. Ramone had returned to Volterra, telling Rose,

"You come see me soon girl, I'm not losing the best friend I ever had!"

She knew Rose needed to find her place in their world, but she also knew that one day her friend would make her mark and she'd be there cheering her on.

Edward had also finally found his place in our world, he was indispensable to Marcus. They scoured the world for rare items and with Edward's mind reading often found out more of the provenance on things that others did not and Marcus' eye for the genuine was extraordinary. Raven was never far away and his research on the next great find kept them all busy. When not out there finding things the three were tucked away in the archives cataloguing older things and removing the mundane and less than spectacular from the vaults. They even loaned items to museums and had set up exhibitions in Rome, London and Paris. The Volturi archives were now an extra revenue for the brothers and it had all been Edward's idea. So he was slowly being accepted and acknowledged as a proper member of the Volturi.

So much so they had a staff of their own now. There was a place for vampires who did not want to be in the guard but wanted to be part of the largest coven in the world. In these ten years, they went from three to twenty, working in the archives and treasure vaults. Even some of the guard who wished to step sideways rather than leave joined the new venture. This included the wives who now could contribute to their world, instead of hiding in the tower. They even started doing some of the talking at exhibitions and were so knowledgeable on their own time periods, especially the fashions. Both were being encouraged to write books or articles, all under the umbrella of the Volturi foundation. A slow modernisation of the Volturi had begun, in fact, Caius was also involved and was the go-to weapons expert in the citadel.

Every vampire had a past and many had information to share, they just didn't realise it yet. Raven and Edward were now a true mated pair, it had taken much patience on Raven's part and an almighty leap of faith on Edward's. But after a few years, they had finally become the men they were meant to be. The only fly in the ointment was the pain and sorrow of poor Marcus. Granted this new venture had helped him immensely, but there was no getting away from it when he was alone.

Renee had retired several years ago and it was then I found out her sight was failing, that was why she wished to pull back from it. I made all her clothes now and incorporated a tag system for her in Braille which told her colour, season and style. Phil was still in the baseball business, but now managed a team and they were doing okay Dad and Joyce shocked us all, including themselves when they had a menopause baby five years after their wedding. So I had a little brother called Charles Winslow Swan, who everyone called Chuck and he was a handful. Garrett was so moved by dad giving him, his last name as his middle one.

"This way both family names will live on son" was all dad said and we both would have been in tears if we could have.

 **DCFM,** **CINCFY**

Five more years have passed and they as a coven goes from strength to strength, each has something to offer, be it knowledge, wisdom or strength and love. Angela and Charlotte went into business together, since Angie designed jewellery and Char already made it, they complimented each other. Bella, of course, had her fashion business and would you believe it, Alice had so many contacts that she eventually became her business advisor. Jasper and Peter were into horses and cars respectively and together made furniture. Garrett and Emmett started a security firm and were highly sought after, as it was a high tech as you could get. Plus Emmett still made computer software and Garrett occasionally did the odd job for the Volturi.

Emmett had been especially busy for the last few months, a deep web hacker was trying to infiltrate his systems, with no luck and he was tracing their every move, but they were having too much trouble with Emmett's programmes and the speed he could change, update or rewrite them. So they had been branching sideways and now had their sights set of 'The Volturi Foundation'! We had to warn them and so Jasper placed a call to Volterra. After a lengthy discussion and some back and forward they were all invited to Volterra. Edward apparently had been saying for years the system needed overhauling and he knew only one person who could do it, Emmett!

So with a little trepidation, because everyone knew Aro would find out their secrets, they all headed to Volterra. Bella had everyone under her shield and for the life of her it would not lift, she knew it was fear based, but that made no never mind to her brain. Aro found it amusing and promised he would read none of them since they were there to help them. Little by little Bella managed to lift it from them all except Garrett, which was crazy because he worked for the Volturi. But it was enough and so Emmett got to work, after only two hours he said,

"You best go rent us a villa, we'll be here a while!" Everyone sighed but did just that and they knew the Volturi expected them to stay there, but all loved their freedom too much.

Jasper and Peter spent the first day watching the guard training, they looked at each other, then back at the guard then walked over to Felix,

"Would you like us to give them a workout?" Jasper asked and the large Volturi warrior smiled, nodded and clapped his hands.

Jasper stood in front of the guard, shoulder to shoulder with his brother and said just two words,

"Defend yourselves!"

The next hour was total devastation. Most moved off the field when they felt the teeth of the Whitlock's at their throats, a couple kept fighting and lost an arm or leg. One just couldn't stop himself and lost his head in the most spectacular way that had everyone cheering. Jasper had his head in a one-armed lock and had spun the body below it, thus decapitating him. Nobody had seen fighting like this, they were trained in a more regimented style. When it was over Jasper and Peter had been barely dishevelled and the fifty guards were shocked.

"Damn, that was fun" Peter laughed and Jasper smiled, once more stepping forward,

"You have to adapt! See your enemy, find his flaws and remember only you fight fair. The enemy will do everythin' in their power to survive. We watched you for less than an hour and knew your weaknesses. Change tactics for every opponent you fight, keep them off balance and you will survive!" he said and Felix shook his hand.

He asked while they were there if they would run some scenarios with his guard. So they agreed and roped Alice and Charlotte in too. Angela wanted to see the archives so her and Bella went off to ask permission from Marcus, whilst Garrett was talking to Aro and Caius. It was them who first encountered Edward, he was beyond apologetic to Bella and had nothing but praise for Emmett whilst talking to Angie. They were both totally shocked, this was not the Edward they remembered and the change was good. He introduced them to Raven and it was obvious they were mates, Edward hung on his every word. He loved that man more than life itself, just like Bella and Angela did with their significant others. He asked about Carlisle and Esme and even Rose. It was then that Bella thought we should maybe have a little family reunion.

Bella left Angie in Edward and Raven's hands and headed off to arrange a couple of villas for them all and to phone Esme and Rose. This she felt was a good neutral place for all to come together, but not stay together, that would never happen. Rose was harder to convince, she didn't want to cause any bother, but she did want to see her friend Ramone so that was what convinced her. Over the years Rose had become the woman to see for planning large-scale events, even the Volturi had used her without knowing it. She was the owner and head planner for 'Phoenix Events'. They had arranged the tours for the Volturi foundation several times.

Bella eventually managed to rent three small villa's all in the same area, that would be better all around she thought and they could sort out who would be where later. Yes, this would be the time to bury old grievances and to start afresh. Eternity was too long to carry grudges, they could only fester and drag you down. Rose's entrance was dramatic but an icebreaker when she arrived two days later.

"Peter Whitlock. I've got a buyer for that Rolls Royce, Ghost of yours!" she said as she walked through the doors of the Volterra Citadel,

"Yeah, Who?" he answered cautiously,

"Me!" she answered smiling and that was a shock to most of the Ex-Cullens, seeing Rose smile was a rare thing.

As was the strange change in Marcus Volturi, that everyone saw and could not understand. After leaving Angie she had been introduced to Marcus and his pain, tension and sorrow, were too much for her. She reaches out automatically and engulfed him in the most compassionate calming feeling of well being he had had in years. In his mind, she knew what to say,

 _" Marcus! Search your memories, find her again. You've lost sight of your love over the years, your pain is overwhelming all else. Find that place in your heart, in your very soul and resurrect her love for you. Bring it to the surface, let it see the light and let it give you peace and joy, once more."_ she had instructed him and when Raven stepped forward to stop her, Edward stopped him.

"No Raven, she's the answer to all our prayers! Angela will pull him back from the brink of insanity" he whispered.

While everyone else went about their business, Angela held fast to Marcus as he searched his soul and found what he has slowly lost, two hours past and Angela held on tightly, soothing his tortured psyche and helping him grasp on to an elusive whisper within him. But as he brought it to the surface it grew and blossomed into an outpouring of forgotten love. Thus causing a phenomenon long to be remembered in Volterra. Angela's hug grew to encompass everyone she loved and Jasper unable to hold it, projected Marcus' feeling to everyone in the Citadel. All who had once known her saw Queen Didyme in their minds and remembered her way of giving them joy, she had been blessed with the gift of happiness. A huge sigh was heard within the walls and even out in the town people smiled for no other reason but the joy in their hearts at that moment.

Marcus had locked eyes with Angela and knew it was her he had to thank for the blessed feeling of love and happiness he now felt within him,

"Thank you, my child, you have saved me from myself. I had forgotten the good and only held on to the despair of loss. I will eternally be grateful to you!" he had said and smiled for the first time in centuries, where it actually reached his eyes.

The air of gloom that had hung around in Volterra for many years seemed to lift and ease over the next couple of days, it was as if a wind had whistled through and lifted the oppression, they were not aware they were under. Aro was so happy for his brother, he knew many felt him responsible for Didyme's death and not where it truly belonged with the Romanians. They had engineered the whole thing and blamed Aro, he had no way to prove them wrong and suffered others condemnation for centuries. It was the first time in many years he had truly thought about that day and how if he'd been five minutes earlier he could have saved his sister.

Edward's head shot up, he had tried to never listen to random thoughts in the past few years, but when they battered his brain like this one he had no choice. He gasped as he saw the whole thing play out in his head. The treachery, the lies, the underhandedness that was the Romanians way of life disgusted him and to lay the blame at a grieving brother's feet was icing on the cake. All because she refused Vladimir's advances and attempts to draw her into his bed, she held fast to her principles and love of Marcus, it cost her her life at the hands of one she had thought of as a friend, Stephan.

He wanted her out of his brother's life and saw a way to destroy the Volturi, or so he thought. Didyme had been too trusting and believed his overtures of friendship, to bring the vampire world together he'd told her and she had dared to hope it could be so. Vladimir's unwanted attentions were endured in hopes of peace, but the day before she was to leave Volterra with Marcus, Stephan struck and blamed Aro for it all, laughed in his face as his sister's ashes lay on the ground between them. That was the day Aro's mistrust began and he read everyone, trusted no one again. Had he read his sister's thoughts he would have known what the Romanians were up to!

Now Edward had a dilemma, he would no longer tell another's thoughts so he did the only thing he could and went in search of Aro. Finding him in Didyme's rose garden, Aro just looked at him.

"You gave me no choice Master Aro, it refused to be unheard!" Edward said solemnly,

"Yes, it rather took me by surprise too, I felt her the other day and I began to think about the past and it all poured out," Aro said distractedly, neither was aware that they were not alone, both Marcus and Caius were drawn to the rose garden, both for different reasons.

"You have to tell them, I saw it all! You were not responsible for her death, yet you let others blame you, Why?" Edward asked,

"We were still too weak from the war with them and the sharks were circling! I had to make a decision, if I'd have told Marcus that Stephan had killed her, he would have wanted revenge and we would have lost him too! So for the greater good of the Volturi, I shouldered the blame. But I slowly took everything they had or loved, including Vladimir's wife, until it was just the two of them alone together in their castle! That was my punishment to them because they will never admit what Stephan had done!" Aro replied quietly.

But his voice carried all around the garden so that the other two present heard every word. Edward saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and bowed low leaving the three brothers alone.

When Carlisle and Esme arrived they were shocked by the changes in everyone. Volterra seemed lighter and less oppressive, the people happier and the family or should that be the coven had all grown into stronger individuals. When they heard what had happened and Jasper let them feel the emotions from that day, they were stunned but happy for Marcus. It was obvious that everyone had changed and become much more resilient a vast improvement. Edward requested an audience with his former parents. He thanked Esme for what she'd done and how it had put him on the path to his future and for that he thanked her also. He apologised to Carlisle for all he'd put him through, asked if one day they could at least be friends.

The visit to Volterra had changed everyone in one way or another, they only stayed until the security was in place and Emmett had burned the hacker off the web. They returned to America, all happy to continue their lives and paths they'd set out for themselves. Garrett and Bella decided to travel for a while, see some of the rarer things the world had to offer and just spend time together alone. It would be ten more years when they all came together for the funeral of Renee Dwyer, who they saw as the catalyst for their life together. She had remarried and this had sent Bella to Forks. Bringing together the most mismatched bunch of people into the greatest of friends eternity would ever know.

 **DCFM,CINCFY**


	12. Outtake - Wolf Power

**A/N: This is for 1tinac, who wanted a roundup of how the wolves were doing, it's Sam looking back on events xx Alexis**

* * *

It's a sad day for the people of Forks, old Reverend Webber has passed away. The strange thing was Mrs Webber herself passed away three days ago. On hearing of his wife's death, the Reverend heaved a sigh and said,

"She was always in a hurry you know. Couldn't wait for me huh? Well, I best catch her up before she causes any trouble!"

The nurses in the hospital care wing where he was staying smiled politely, patted his arm and got on with their day. But when they did their rounds yesterday morning they found that he had passed away during the night, his words came back to taunt them. Could you will yourself to die? Well, he was a man of God, so if anyone would know it would have been him, I assume. There was nothing suspicious in either death, so come Saturday they will be buried side by side next to the empty grave of the daughter. How do I know it's empty? Well, I was here in Forks when she had that accident and should have died. But that big leech! Sorry, old habits die hard. Cold One, the one known as Emmett McCarty changed her to be like him.

They were a mated couple, even though she was still human and he could not live without her. It's like our imprinting, not that that has happened around here for almost forty years, yeah, Jacob Black he was the last to do it, just after young Seth Clearwater did. They all slowly stopped phasing as their families grew, all except me. I had to maintain the surveillance and watch out for nomads. When you're the packs Alpha that arduous task fall to you, just as it did to my predecessor Ephraim Black, so I Sam Uley still phase, once every year. I run the border, lay down the pack scent and then pray. Pray that no Cold Ones come, pray that this peace we've enjoyed stays. But now everything will change once again, with the death of the Webbers, will come the return of their daughter.

I promised them she could be here to see her parents buried, I had extended that to Bella Swan too, but Chief Swan moved away and so she has no need to return. But Angela Webber will be here come Saturday. Will it be long enough to trigger the gene in the children we all have had or worse their children and hell there is plenty of them? We kind of went overboard and had, well we had lots! Jared and Kim Cameron had three sons, Lance, Mitch and Nat. Do you see the pattern, I think Kim had a thing about 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers', damn stupid musical. Paul and Rachel LaHote had two sets of identical twins, the first were girls and the second boys, Mia and Ria, plus Jason and Jonathon.

Emily and I have five, three boys and two girls, what can I say I love my wife! So that would be, Sam Jr, Kittie, Maisie, Alfie and Frank. Quill V and Claire Ateara had one of each, she drew the line after two and she wears the pants in that house. They have Leona and Quill VI. Then there's Embry and Helena Call, she like him came originally from Neah Bay, they had three, two boys and one girl, she's a beauty that Ava and led all the boys a merry dance and her brothers are Trey and Jace. Colin and Marie Littlesea had two of each, Liam, Danny, Sheila and Missy. It's really Marie like her mother but everyone just calls her Missy.

Brady and Susie Fuller had three all boys, Brandon, Cliff and Rance. So that just leaves Jacob and Jessie Black with twin girls Sarah and Sofia, and one boy William. Seth and Rita Clearwater who had two boys, Harry and Randy. Finally Leah and Steve Wilde, who's a distant cousin of Jake's mom. They have two, one of each Fran and Cole. So between us all, we had thirty-one children. Yup, we were busy and now they too are having children of their own. I have aged, but not as much as the other's who had stopped phasing, whereas I'm really in my late fifties, I look about my late thirties, early forties. It's a blessing and a curse being a wolf, Emily can testify to that, she says I wore her out! So now I hope you see why I'm worried, although this time the shifter families all know the truth.

Unlike in my time, no one will go through that alone, that's also one of the reasons I still shift. Old Quill, who incidentally wasn't much older than I am now, has passed over to the great beyond and Quill V is now our shaman. He doesn't keep secrets and involves everyone in the rituals and had the kids all collecting herbs and things for him as they grew up. He's even training Rance Fuller as his replacement when the time comes. We changed a lot of things around here, the training programs I set up way back are open to the whole tribe, we watch closely and Rachel LaHote has everyone traced back as far as possible, so we can catch any unexpected shifters. We have involved everyone in our growth and the whole tribe knows the legends, some don't believe, many do! I don't make myself known to many but there are some who guessed and I don't hide from them.

The most unexpected thing from back then, was after they all left, the Cullens I mean or the Olympic Coven as Jasper Whitlock called them, they gifted us the house and land, the tribe I mean. It is not part of the Reservation, but a separate entity owned entirely by us the Quileutes and not the government. So if they ever try to throw us off we will just move over the line onto our own land. The elders tried to refuse it, but I said yes, why not? It proved they would not be back and we could use it for many things. So it is now a fishing/hunting retreat. It supplies us with an income and jobs, which were much needed. We have boating trips and take out hikers and sometimes hunters. The deer population exploded when they left and we have to cull them now, but that's revenue too, we sell the venison.

As a tribe, we are now wealthier, stronger and there are no slackers, everyone has a job and a decent home, we take much more pride in our heritage and that of other tribes. We do exchange programmes in the school with our counterparts and it has broadened our and their views on tribal matters. All in all, he was right, Major Whitlock! Our bit of Paradise was worth defending and making better for our descendants. Jake is now the Chief and that's fine, I never wanted the job. But he does ask my advice and never does anything without the elders being involved. Of course, as the old pack are the elders now, they would never let him.

As Saturday dawned my nerves were stretched, but Jake has the tribe on basically, strict lockdown. Using today as the day to visit everyone, ask about repairs and he has the school kids on beach cleanup duty. Then a tribal meeting and massive cookout followed by the bonfire and retelling of the legends, so no one will be in town while she's there. Although technically she won't be either, I'm guessing she'll be on the hill behind the cemetery, it's the perfect spot to see and not be seen. I will be the only one to see her. I'm right and as I pad through the trees she's there, watching the people below her and her brother's and their families.

"Sam?" she queries, I nod my greying muzzle and she does the damnedest thing,

I feel her hug me, but without actually touching me, it's oddly comforting and very pleasant, then I hear her in my head,

 _"You've done your people proud Sam Uley, take comfort in that. You are the man that made them believe in themselves once again!"_

I sat up a little straighter, there next to my supposed mortal enemy. But I had learned this if nothing else, not everything is black or white. There are good vampires and bad shifters, the supernatural is a strange and complex beast, I am but a speck of dust in the grand scheme of things and I have learned to roll with it, rather than fight against it.

"I won't stay Sam, I know you're worried about your people, my brothers have both moved away and I have no reason to return. But thank you for this, to see them laid to rest, it means a lot to me" Angela said and as the service below us came to a close she disappeared into the trees and a whispered,

"Thank you" floated to my sensitive ears,

Drifting down from the direction she'd headed off into. That was it, Forks' last connection to the Vampires who once lived here, now all gone forever. We once more were only here to protect against the odd passing nomad, as our people had done since the time of Chief Taha Aki.


End file.
